Isabella The last immortal child
by Darkened-Sun
Summary: Ever wondered how Didyme really died? Or the reason why she died? This is the story of Marcus and his daughter Isabella Marie Swan Volturi; she is the last immortal child. Full Summary inside Ra:T Cullens soon..
1. Summary

**A/N: okay this is just my boredom kicking in while I wait for a few parts in my other story, I kind of got the idea from '****The Past of Isabella: The ****Immortal****Child****' and a few other stories but yeah I'm going to get the disclaimer out of the way now so I don't have to repeat. But tell me what you think of the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything twilight related or some of the plot line in my story. They obviously belong to those who inspired me to write this. Thank you ****silverwings1986 and ... :)**

**But here is the summary.**

Ever wondered how Didyme really died? Or the reason why she died? This is the story of Marcus and his daughter Isabella Marie Swan Volturi; she is the last immortal child.

Isabella is 8 years old with remarkable self control with unbelievable powers of life and death. She has the power of elements anything that is made naturally, her one dominant power is fire but the other is of life, to be able to turn you human or seem human as long as she wishes you to be, that includes having children. But when she's human her original toffee scent is changed to the strawberry and freesias.

But as she grows older with age in years she wants to be human her self but only start realising her desires after meeting one of the first Cullen. Carlisle.

Many years past and she finally lets her age till 17 then moves to forks with the thought she would be the only vampire in the area, boy was she wrong when she falls in love with the bronze haired god and sees her friend from many years ago who inspired her onto the 'vegetarian' diet.

**Tell me if you want me to continue or not :) or if you like it and if you have any suggestions feel free to throw them at me.**


	2. The End of one Beginning of Another

**A/N: Anyways I know I posted the summary up ages ago and deleted it, but I really wasn't ready to write this story. But anyways here is the first chapter in what really happens to Marcus's wife Didyme, I might be a while updating again because a) I'm still suffering from headaches and 2) I'm starting school soon to. So I this will be my longest chapter so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

**Marcus POV**

My two brothers and I where in the main hall awaiting some _guests_, but I had a nagging feeling something bad is going to happen today but beneath that bad there was something good.

"Brother, are you alright?" I didn't bother looking towards my brother just simply touching his hand would be enough to show my concern.

"Ah I see Marcus, this isn't good indeed." That got my attention; I whipped my head around to look at Aro.

"What do you mean this isn't good?" Caius had curiosity and worry written all over him.

"Marcus has the feeling something bad is going to happen, but out of that bad something good. Think back brothers when Marcus met his wife." _What did finding my wife have anything to do with this? _I was about to ask but our guests arrived being dragged in by Jane, Alec and Demitri. I really didn't want to listen to my brother's give their verdict for the crime they committed, something to do with a newborn army of immortal children.

I thought back to the night I met Didyme.

_Past._

"_Marcus we must stop the vampire who is creating immortal children to cause war." Caius nearly shouted at me. There was a cruel heartless vampire killing innocent children for war, I agreed to go without hesitation. The only thing that made me agree really was a nagging feeling that I should go there. _

"_Brother Look, they already made it to the town. You go this way, I'll go the other." The town was already in flames and I could hear screams of the women and children that take residence in the town. But I heard a cry so painful and heartbreaking, a cry that pulled me away from my destination and to the place where the scream came from. When I got there I was shocked, a little girl with curly/wavy brown hair no older then 7 was cornering a woman. _

"_Isabelle please, its mommy please don't do this" I looked at the pleading woman in shock, her own daughter didn't even care that she was stalking her mother._

"_Isabelle is hungry, the man said me and my sisters and brothers couldn't eat. I took care of him though." With that her hands lit up in flames, she had a devilish smug and hungry look on her face. The woman tried to run but when she saw me she begged for help. I couldn't move this woman in front of me was beautiful even for a human. She had brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves, her eyes were a deep brown and... I couldn't take this anymore; I ran towards the child and ripped her apart burning the pieces, I faced the woman who was now looking in the fire with tears._

"_I love you so much Isabelle." She whispered to the flames and turned to me with sadness and something else deep with in. I saw the bond slowly wrap around my arm that she made, it was a light pink. Love. _

"_What is your name dear?" I asked her softly, as I picked her up and cradled her into my arms the nagging feeling of dread left me, this woman is my mate. _

"_Didyme"_

"Marcus? What is your vote on this subject?" I looked at Caius with confusion, I was glad when Aro spoke up.

"On making immortal children for war" he whispered, I touched his hand and gave him my answer.

_Death…_

"Well we have come to verdict with what we shall do with you, Jane dear you know what to do." She nodded happily and dragged the screaming vampire out the room.

"Marcus go to your wife." With that I nodded and ran to the tower where my wife would be. I barged into the room but Didyme wasn't there, I started to panic I ran to Sulpicia's room and barged in, Both Sulpicia and Athenodora jumped at the sudden bang the door made in the wall.

"Marcus? aren't you supposed to be with Didyme?" I looked at Sulpicia with worry; Didyme told me she would be in the tower today. Why did she lie to me? Something is very wrong.

"No she told me that she would be in the tower today. Where did she tell you she was going?" I was frantic it was almost dark and the nagging feeling was getting worse.

"She told us an hour or two ago that she was going for a run to the country side with you. She was also mumbling about immortal children and some girl named Isabella" I looked at Athenodora this time with anger and worry; she went to the country side where I found her. I raced out the room and strait to the main hall where my brothers and half the guard where. When I slammed the doors open everyone jumped, my wife is gone and something bad is going to happen, I fell to my knees and howled out in pain.

"Brother what's wrong? Has something happened? Did you find Didyme?" Aro rushed over to me and held me up, I couldn't stand the unbearable pain hit me again it was like I was being ripped apart. I saw the bond between me and Didyme fade slightly and I panicked.

"She's gone, I need to find her something is not right." I looked around and saw the whole guard their looking at me with worry, I faced Caius and almost begged him for his assistance.

"She went to the village where I found her, she heard about the immortal children. Athenodora said she was mumbling about a girl named Isabella but her chilled was Isabelle something isn't right brother. Her bond is fading and I feel like I'm being ripped apart." I cried out and everyone shared worried and confused glances, I forgot no one but a selected few knew about Isabelle and how she was the reason Didyme was changed.

"We'll come help you brother - Jane, Demitri, Alec, Felix and Lucia come with us" I got up somehow and ran as fast as I could till I got to the familiar town just out side of Volterra. What I saw made me run faster the village was up in flames and I heard the familiar scream of my wife. I ran faster until I saw her in the same street cradling a child who looked like Isabelle but this was different she was protecting a human girl from newborns.

"Give us the child you foolish woman and we will spare your life" a man stepped out of the newborns with a woman who had fiery red hair.

"Mommy; don't let them take me" I looked at the little girl in shock, _Mommy?_

"Shh Bella I will not let them harm you, Marcus should be here soon" she whispered to the girl and the woman with fiery red hair spoke up.

"Marcus as in the volturi leader? Ha-ha so you should be his wife Didyme it's nice to finally meet the reason why my brother died. You see your child Isabelle killed him none of us knew of her power over fire until it was too late. Now I will kill you and take revenge." I roared at the woman and she looked at me in shock they all did, none of them knew I was watching except maybe the girl.

"Kill them, KILL THEM NOW" the male yelled and ran off with the woman. I raced over but reached my wife too late they already started a fire and pulling apart my wife leaving the girl to cower in fear by the fire crying and mumbling 'mommy no' over and over again.

"Marcus love her as your own, I love you both." With that my wife was thrown into the fire and my life and love died. I screamed in pain as our bond broke but a new bond begins a bond between me and the child. I saw a newborn run and bite my little Bella in hunger, but before he could kill her I ripped him off and threw him while picking my new daughter up and running far away from the town.

"Daddy?" the little girl whispered to me while whimpering in pain, I looked at her in worry she's been bitten but I can't do anything but let the change happen. I'm risking my life for an immortal child who happens to look like Didyme more now then ever.

"Shhh Rest my sweet Isabella, the pain will be over soon I love you" I whispered to her while thinking why she hasn't screamed out yet and why she can actually talk.

I found my brothers and ran back to the castle with little Isabella silently sleeping in my arms, I ran past everyone and strait to my room for her to rest while I go speak to my brothers.

**~XxX~XxX~**

"Aro, Caius" I nodded to them while sitting down in my throne with a sigh.

"Marcus how is Didy..." he stopped when I flinched at the mention of my wife's name.

"Marcus what's wrong? Has something happened?" I looked at my brothers guards and silently told them to leave and give us some privacy until I broke down into a sobbing mess, I can't believe I sunk this low to actually show my sadness. I felt Aro pat my hand before he gasped.

"What did you see brother?"

"Didyme was killed by newborns protecting a child, who now Marcus has in his room… but Marcus she's an immortal child she must be destroyed." I looked up at my brother with a glare, in no way will he kill my child I will not let him.

"How about we make a deal? If she cannot control herself when the changing is complete then I will destroy her myself but if she does she lives here as my daughter and as the princess, do we have a deal brothers? I will not let you harm my child." They both nodded with their mouths open, they have never seen me this mad before.

"Good now I will be in my room for the rest of the change do not disturb me I will call you when it's time" with that they nodded and I ran to my room passing my brothers wives and the guard. When I got to my room I was shocked, she hasn't moved from the spot I placed her in or even screaming. I grabbed the chair and sat next to her holding her hand and my head resting on the side of the bed.

This is going to be a hard 3 days.

**Bella POV**

I was skipping down the street to where I meet mother, I know she is not really my mother but she is a better mother then Renee could be. I'm 8 years old and I already have to look after myself, but anyway back to my thoughts about my other mother.

She is beautiful; I don't care if she is a vampire or a human drinker for that she loves me more then anything that I could ever imagine. She told me how she got turned and how her husband (my new father someday like I always dreamed) saved her from her child Isabelle. Apparently I looked exactly like her when she was 8; I swear that I looked like my mother Didyme. I have brown wavy hair down my back like her, pale complexion like she did when she was human, big doe brown eyes that apparently showed my innocence and a mind where I would be able to understand everything. She told me I had a mind of a 13 year old instead of acting my age, I told her that was because I had to grow up faster because of Renee never being there for me since I was 5 so I had to look after Charlie.

"Isabella, where are you my child?" I heard my mother call and I ran towards her laughing and screaming in joy.

"Mommy you came today? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to?" I looked at her and my smile faded, she looked afraid and worried.

"We need to leave Bella, there are newborns around this area and I don't want to loose you." she whispered then looked up and growled, I squealed in fright and turned around to see why she growled. My whole village was on fire and I could hear screaming and crashing, but what scared me the most was 5 deadly pale creatures who were looking at me. I gulped and ran to hide behind my mother.

"Give us the child you foolish woman and we will spare your life" a man and woman stepped out of the other five with pitch black eyes, I knew they where hungry but why did they want me?

"Mommy; don't let them take me" I cried out while griping her leg.

"Shh Bella I will not let them harm you, Marcus should be here soon" she whispered to me I had to strain to hear her over the screaming and growling. I looked to the left and saw a man with long black hair to his shoulders in a long black robe looking at mother with shocked but worried eyes. He looked at me with confusion then recognition; only one name came to mind when I looked at him. Marcus…

"Marcus as in the volturi leader? Ha-ha so you should be his wife Didyme it's nice to finally meet the reason why my brother died. You see your child Isabelle killed him none of us knew of her power over fire until it was too late. Now I will kill you and take revenge." I heard Marcus roar at them but it was too late.

"Kill them, KILL THEM NOW" the male ordered while running off with the devil woman, I will never forget their faces. I heard mother cry out in pain as a newborn ripped her legs off, I started crying and backed away till my back hit the stone wall. "Mommy no" I whimpered as her arm got torn off, I didn't even realise when one of them bit my neck and I was in my new fathers arms.

"Marcus love her as your own, I love you both." I heard my mother whisper till I heard silence.

"Daddy?" I whimpered, I wanted him to be my father I heard so much from mother and I already loved Marcus and looked at him like a father figure, I whimpered again feeling the burning sensation spread. Mother told me of the change and how it was like being burned all over, she also told me that moving and screaming never helped. So that's what I did, I closed my eyes and didn't scream or even move.

"Shhh Rest my sweet Isabella, the pain will be over soon I love you" that was all I heard from my father before I shut off everything else, I started to think of my mother and how I wished that I could bring her back to life and the devil woman and her mate dead. I want to burn them alive like Isabelle did to the devil woman's brother.

I mentally sighed, Isabelle was mother's miracle she told me how every time she tried to have a baby she would lose it after a month, but when she was about to give up she found out Isabelle was alive and healthy. Her little miracle she called her I was sad that I knew mother was always upset because she wanted another child, that's how I met her.

_Memory of Isabella_

_I was skipping down the street like I usually do to the garden I made in the deserted part of town; no one went there anymore after a young woman was slaughtered to death by creatures of the dark. But I was never afraid so I was the only one that knew of the little garden. _

_When I got to my favourite place I saw a beautiful pale lady crying under the apple tree, she had a photo of a little girl who looked exactly like me but her face was a little more round. _

"_Miss; are you alright?" I said when I sat next to her; she jumped a little and looked at me. She wasn't crying there were no tears on her cheek or hands but this lady could pass as my mother. When I looked in her eyes I sat there amazed her eyes where a vivid red._

"_a-are you not afraid little one?" she whispered quietly to me, I smiled at her and shook my head no, why would I be afraid of this lovely lady who I instantly loved. _

"_No why would I be?" I giggled and she smiled showing white glistening teeth, something was telling me I should be afraid but my heart told me to stay so I did. _

"_Because I'm a monster little one, a creature of the dark I could kill you instantly" she smiled at me again trying to scare me._

"_I know I should be afraid but my heart says to stay and I know you wont hurt me because I look like that little girl" I pointed to the picture in her hands and smiled, I was shocked when she picked me up and hugged me. I didn't care if she was cold it just felt warm like a hug from a mother. _

"_Why where you crying? Is it because of the little girl because if it is I will go if you want?" I really didn't want to go I wanted to stay in her arms, but if it did upset her I would leave her be I don't want to upset her. _

"_I was crying because this was my little girl Isabelle, she got changed into an immortal child you see in my world they are illegal to be created and must be destroyed before they kill everything. I use to live here and one night there was people screaming and the town was on fire, I ran out and saw my daughter who I lost a month before but her eyes where black and read like mine. She almost killed me but that's when my mate saved me and now because I'm a vampire I can never have children again." She sighed and that's when I wished I could give her that wish of becoming human to have a child. _

_End,_

When I got out of my memory I could already feel the fire leave my feet, legs and arms, but it wouldn't leave my hands and heart. I heard my heartbeat speed up and the burning increase I still didn't scream I had more restraint then that, more control over my mind and body to let people hear my pain. I could feel pressure in my left hand and when I heard my heart stopped I opened my eyes, I could see everything!

I saw the dust specks floating in the air like they where dancing, I couldn't help but watch them in wonder and awe. I turned my head and saw a little girl who was just slightly taller then me; she was beautiful yet had an edge look to her.

"Marcus your daughter is awake now." I turned and looked at an old looking man with long flowing black hair like father, when my eyes landed on him he gasped.

"What's wrong brother?" I saw another old looking vampire who had white hair down to his shoulders as well but there was an edge to his features instead of the soft look as my father and the other.

"Look at her eyes" he whispered, I heard everyone gasp when I looked around the room.

"Daddy what's wrong with my eyes?" I cried frightened, I felt nothing wrong I could see perfectly fine. I looked at my father who was next to me, he looked like he was about to collapse with shock. When he recovered he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, I couldn't help but giggle at the response he gave me.

"Nothing my special angel, nothing is wrong they look beautiful." He whispered into my hair and I finally saw my reflection.

I let go of my father and stood in front of a full length mirror, I looked at my self in awe. I was still the same height but my body was more muscle but yet still holding the soft child like feature, my wavy mahogany hair was down past my waist and you could see the red more pronounced and a little bit of blonde, my face was now more angular but still innocent I loved the new me. But what I loved the most were my eyes; my eyes had a dark ring around the out side of and two colours around my iris. Well my iris looked like a sunflower then a neon pink colour outlined it with a neon bluish-purple or violet looking colour outlined the pink they were amazing. **(Pic in Pro)**

I turned to face my father and noticed there where more people in the room then last time.

"Isabella these are my brothers and your uncles Aro and Caius." My father introduced the other two vampires who were talking about my eyes.

"This is Jane and her twin brother Alec" I squealed and ran up to Jane she was the pretty looking girl I first looked at when I let her go I smiled when she hugged me back, I looked at everyone's shocked face and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked letting my eyes drop and lip quiver.

"No Miss Isabella, you did nothing wrong. It's just my sister never hugs anyone with a smile and mean it before not even me her own brother." I listened to Alec while I looked at Jane; she was smiling at me so I smiled back. I grabbed her hand and faced father and my uncles.

"Can Janey be my body guard? She's really pretty" I smiled up at them, I know I was acting like a 5 year old when I'm smarter then that but I really want Jane to be my friend and maybe sister. They all smiled and nodded but said only if she wanted to, but she gladly took the position as my body guard. That night I got introduced to all of the guard and Gianna they were all shocked when I went up to her and hugged her but I saw a smug look come across my fathers face when he looked at his brothers, I couldn't help but giggle.

**~XxX~XxX~**

I was exploring the castle when father called me to the thrown room, when I entered I walked up to father and sat on his lap, that's when I saw another vampire I haven't seen before staring at me.

"Aro she is an immortal child, why is she still living?" my father hissed at him and the male vampire stepped back a bit in surprise.

"She is my daughter Eleazar, no harm will become of her." My father hissed while Eleazar nodded.

"Now what powers do you see in my niece?" I looked happily at my uncle Aro, I might have a power I wonder what it is? Or what I would be able to do. I looked back at Eleazar with a smile on my face.

"Marvellous, simply outstanding never seen such a rare and strong power. She has Remarkable self control as you know" we all nodded waiting till he finishes "also she has unbelievable powers of life and death." We looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean Eleazar?" father asked.

"The power of life she is to be able to turn you human or seem human as long as she wishes you to be, that includes having children and becoming human she can switch forms when ever she pleases also to bring the dead alive vampire or human. But the power of death will be hard to control it's filled with rage but that is connected to power of elements. Anything that is made naturally she can control but because this is connected to death her main power on that side is fire." They looked at me in shock, I could of made mother bare another child if she was still alive. I started sobbing into my fathers shoulder unable to show everyone else the pain I feel through my eyes.

"Shhh my daughter, tell me what has gotten you so upset?" I looked up at my father who had pain and some understanding in his eyes.

"When mother told me about Isabelle and how much she always wanted another child but could not bare because of her being a vampire. I wished for the power to grant her that wish so she would be happy, I couldn't look at mother when she was so upset I reminded her of her precious Isabelle." I cried harder and felt father excuse us and carry me to my room.

"I miss your mother too Isabella, but I can tell you this I found her looking at a girl a human girl sketch one day I thought she was thinking about Isabelle but when I look at you and her real daughter I could see the difference. She loved you very much she loved you more then her daughter she risked her life saving you and I wouldn't be more happier" I looked at him as to say 'no your not' at the last part he just sighed and continued. "Yes I admit I miss her dearly but I lost a love but gained a daughter who I couldn't be more proud of" she smiled and kissed my head.

"I love you father" I smiled as I snuggled into his chest and robe. I couldn't help but giggle when he went into shock when I said it.

**Marcus POV**

She loves me, I know she calls me her father but she loves me like one too I couldn't be happier. _Thank you Didyme for finding this child. _I thought while I looked into my daughters strange but beautiful eyes as she giggled.

"I love you too my daughter" I kissed her hair while she snuggled into my chest again and breathed in my scent, when Isabella was changed I was so happy yet sad that she almost smells like Didyme; toffee. Where as my wife my adorable lovely wife had the scent of toffee and freshly cut apples, I smiled when I realised how much my daughter reminded me of my late wife. But I have a feeling this happiness won't last for a lifetime I know something bad is going to happen and was quite surprised when I saw an outline of seven outlines of bonds 1 love, 2 parental and 4 familial love. It won't happen for another few hundred years but it will happen in time; one of the parental loves will turn into friendship first then a role model then one day a parent. Until then I will love her with everything I have and spoil her rotten, I smiled at the thought. I looked down at my child and I could have thought that she would be asleep if I didn't know any better, _ah relax my sweet Isabella Marie._

**Bella POV**

It's been 40 years since my change and I couldn't be happier, I still haven't learnt how to use my powers but I did find out that I also have a mental shield. Jane and Alec took up the roles of not only my guards but my best friends; Heidi took up the roll of my shopping buddy and her mate Demetri is my partner in crime when it comes to pranks and Felix of the roll of our prank-ee. But today's mission is for me and Alec to get Felix and Jane together, everyone in the castle can see that the love each other but them so I decided to give them a push.

"Janey, Felix, Demetri, Heidi" I called while skipping down the corridor with Alec in tow. Everyone knew our plan but the love birds so this is going to be easy.

"Yes Princess" they all sung while walking up to me I just giggled.

"I want to play a game, can we play hide and go seek but in partners" they all nodded so I continued.

"Alec and I will be a team, Heidi and Demetri of course will be a team. That leaves Jane and Felix to be a team. Okay we can hide any where in the castle but we can't use our nose, Jane and Felix will be up first." I smiled and started to run off when I faced them knowing they will split up.

"Oh you can't leave your partners side until you found us all no cheating!" I yelled and the four of us ran off down to the thrown room where my uncles and father are. I couldn't help but silently chuckle and wish that this plan of them being alone will get them together; I smiled and skipped into the thrown room with Alec, Demetri and Heidi following also trying not to laugh.

When Uncle Caius went to say something and I ran and covered his mouth with my tiny hand, I pointed to the door and then to his ear telling him to listen when he did a look of understanding and amusement crossed his face as the same look went across uncle Aro and father.

"You better hide dear ones I can hear Jane coming." Uncle Aro whispered, I ran and hid behind Caius thrown as the others hid behind curtains and fathers thrown. Just as Alec hid behind father 20 minutes later Jane barged in the room looking pretty annoyed with Felix trying to calm her down.

"Is something wrong Jane?" I heard father ask.

"I can't find your daughter, my brother and the love birds. Have you seen them masters?" I contained a giggle when I heard the frustration in her voice.

"No young one, try the gardens they might be there" I saw Jane nod and walk out the room holding Felix's hand. When I looked over to father to see if they have gotten together yet he nodded and laughed.

"Well done Isabella your plan worked" he smiled as I squealed with joy then almost jumping out of my skin when Jane walked back in.

"AH HAH YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE." Janey yelled angrily, I spun around and put on my innocent look and she stopped in her tracks. I knew this would get her so I decided to dry sob and snuggle deeper into my father's chest.

"I was only trying to help –sob- you an-and Felix –sob- please don't be mad –sob-." I knew everyone else saw through my false pretence and they held amusement in their eyes.

"Oh princess I'm sorry I yelled at you, if it helps me and Felix are mates now" she cooed while sending a loving glance at Felix and I squealed. _Yes they are together. YAY! My plan worked._ I was about to say something to Jane when everything went into panic in the castle.

"Masters we must leave werewolves broke into the castle, they got –sob- Lucia." I looked at Daniel in shock they killed his mate, I looked at father then my uncles they all had mixed emotions gathering from shock, rage and worry.

"Father what about aunty Sulpicia and Athenodora" I squeaked out and all three looked at me then to Jane and Alec.

"Take her to the tower keep her safe or you won't live to see another day" I shivered at how cold father's voice was I have never seen him so angry or worried before.

Before I knew it I was snatched up in Alec's arms and racing to the safe room in the tower, I could hear the screaming from people in the city, the growls from both werewolf and vampire. I put my mind in lockdown I didn't want to think of the day mother died, I felt somebody wrap their arms around me and found out that it was aunt Sulpicia. That's when I heard father and uncle Aro.

"Aro I have a really bad feeling, something isn't right. We should have brought Caius with us instead of letting him kill those mutts" he was worried.

"Brother relax everything will be fine. Caius has been fighting these beats since he was 100." My uncle replied but I could detect worry underneath his bravery.

"Alright lets check on the girls then I'm finding our brother" terror kicked in when I heard father say he was going to look for my uncle, I went rigged and I heard something I never wanted to hear again… _mothers scream… _I know I was reliving my last day with her but I could never get the two that killed her and my mothers face before the fire. I could hear father's worried voice and everyone yelling my name but I needed to concentrate I could feel the fire sensation I felt at the end of my change but not in my hands this time, this feeling consumed me. I know I wasn't on fire but it felt like it, I pushed everything away and focused on the growling downstairs. I could hear Heidi growling and helping Demetri fight one of the wolves, _wait how do you defeat a werewolf?_ I snapped out of the trance I was in and looked at my father's worried face.

"Father, how do you defeat a werewolf." I asked curiously, father and Aro looked at each other then sighed.

"You distract them with fire; you place your hands on the top part of its jaw and your foot on the head and pull back till falls down." We all looked at Uncle Caius who was standing at the door with a ripped robe and bite marks.

"Brother, are you okay?" uncle Aro asked while looking at his new bite marks on his arms and chest. Aunty Athenodora ran up and sobbed into his arms while he rocked her in his arms. I got up and walked to the door to give them a hug when I heard Demetri yell for Heidi, I looked out the door where the stairs were and listened he kept yelling her name, I could hear the worry in his voice when he called louder followed by a scream.

"That's it they are killing my family" I started seeing red and started to run towards the place where I heard my shopping buddy, I was aware that father, uncles, Alec and Jane following me begging for me to stop. But I couldn't I needed to protect my family and if that means to force my power and risk my life then so be it.

I heard Heidi scream in pain and I pushed my legs to go faster, if I was human I would have had a heart attack. There were three werewolves twice the size of Felix standing in front of Heidi with an arm missing. I couldn't help but stay frozen in place; I felt fear, fear for my friend, fear for my family and fear for the thought of _what if I couldn't use my power… _I snapped out of it when I felt father pick me up and pulled me to the corner of the wall.

"Hold her back Marcus, don't let your child go" uncle Caius hissed but never taking his eyes off the three beasts who were growling at Heidi, one looked our way and looked at me – its eyes darkening from a sickening yellow to a pitch black and howled, the other two kicked Heidi away and stared at me with hunger. Father placed me behind him and pushed me into the wall as Caius and Aro joined his sides with Alec and Jane in front of us.

The one who howled first took a step forward and growled at my little family, I saw Demetri help Heidi re-attach her arm and carry her away, only to come back with Daniel, Felix, Corin and Lucia's sister Leila. I grinned, _this will be interesting… _I looked to the leader of the three wolves and my smile vanished, the look on its face made me uneasy that's when I noticed another 5 pairs of dark yellow eyes from the hole the other two made when they kicked Heidi. They stalked up to us and smiled the best they could.

"We need to distract them." Caius said towards everyone. They all nodded and took out a lighter and held it up in front of them but it didn't work even I could see that, their eyes were fixed on me. I saw concern and fear when the fire didn't work it was too small even I knew that and now I knew what to do. I thought of all the hateful things I have ever seen and the night my mother died the two that ordered the kill.

"Father Move" I saw red and I didn't want to hurt my family by setting them on fire. They looked at me and moved out of the way without a word and shock written on their faces. _What did they see to do that, Instead of arguing about my protection? _When they moved I walked up closer to the wolves and heard intakes of breaths, I saw hunger and a little bit of curiosity in their dark eyes. Three of them took a snap at me and one bit through my shoulder, I was too furious to care about the pain I wanted to end this and end this NOW!

I felt my whole body tingling and I automatically snapped my fingers, a little flame lit up on my index finger then on all of them. I clapped my hands to make the fire spread from one hand to the other; I couldn't help but mile when I saw that nearly all the werewolves looking at my now lit up arms in awe and distraction but it still wasn't enough to fully to make them oblivious of their surroundings so I concentrated and lit my whole body on fire. I chuckled as the wolves at the back retreated while my father and uncles tore the remaining three apart.

I concentrated on the fire again and calmed down everyone including the guards where there looking at me in awe and sadness. I looked at Daniel and saw Lucia limp in his arms with a bite mark across her face and heart. She was the only one who got affected by the beats saliva the only thing that could kill is in a bite; a bite over the heart and brain. I raced over to Lucia completely ignoring the pain of the bite in my shoulder which I'm lucky since I can't die.

"Please Princess she was my wife; my life and my world." Daniel whimpered as he snuggled her close. I smiled weakly at him and grabbed Lucia from his arms and cradled her. I felt an impulse to hum and place my hands on where she was bitten; I felt her heart beat then stop followed by an intake of breath.

"She will need to hunt, be careful she is still in a lot of pain from the bites but she wil-" I couldn't finish as I passed out from the pain. I felt myself falling into a lifeless sleep where I saw my mother; she was smiling at me and guiding me back to the light.

_I'm so proud of you Isabella; you saved your family and risked your life. My sweet brave little Bella; my child… _

_I come with help for you to control the fire with in, it's made by rage but if holding on for long it will consume you my daughter. Let go and live, live for me and live for your father… _

I miss you mother, so much I wish you were here…

_I will always be in your heart my child do not forget this… _

I'm scared mother, what if I fail to protect like I failed you?

_You didn't fail me my child, you will protect and this I know… it's your destiny… _

Mother will I ever love someone like you father? I heard her chuckle.

_I have a feeling my little bell but it will be a long time before you do, he will love you with everything he has I saw this through your father. He's good with his feelings… now you must go back to him Isabella it's time to wake up and be free…_

_Tell your father I am always near, in the bells that ring with the wind on twilight's dawn… _

"Mother, don't go… PLEASE MOTHER I NEED YOU!" I sat up and saw that I was in the room with everyone around the room. I faced father with a sad look and whispered in his ear what mother said, I didn't know what this meant how can twilight have a dawn?

"Mother said to tell you this '_I am always near, in the bells that ring with the wind on twilight's dawn'_. Go to her daddy tell her everything she is here listening, I love you" with that I lie back down and let go of fathers hand. He smiled and left the room leaving me with my family.

**Marcus POV**

My little Isabella has been _a sleep _for nearly three hours now and in the past 2 minutes she's been restless, I couldn't do anything but plead for her to wake up and hold her hand.

"Marcus calm down it will be okay." I looked at my sister but stepped back to her husband when she saw my face; masked in pain and loss. I felt my daughters little hand tighten almost crushing my hand as she screamed.

"Mother, don't go… PLEASE MOTHER I NEED YOU!" I was taken back, she was dreaming of my wife. I sighed internally what I wish to hear her laugh again, I felt Isabella lean close to me and whispered something only I knew and could hear.

"Mother said to tell you this '_I am always near, in the bells that ring with the wind on twilight's dawn'_. Go to her daddy tell her everything she is here listening, I love you" I looked at her and smiled as she lie back down on the bed and let go of my hand. I ran out of her room and to the old bell chimes in the old church near the hills of her town.

It was spring here and almost dawn, I smiled at the memory of when we first found this place.

_Memory,_

_Didyme and I were running near the hills by her home town, it was night and the wind picked up carrying the whispers of the trees with us to the hill by a cliff looking over ruins of an old castle we destroyed. _

"_Marcus listen to that sound, it's like summer chimes at home." I smiled as I watched her dance towards the sound, but of course she was right they did sound like the bells in the tower at home. _

"_Oh my look at that" I watched her with a smile as the sun rose making her glow like an angel. "What do you see" she smiled._

"_I see an angel, my wife who I love and the one I gave my life too" she smiled at me and I danced with her to the bells and the wind as the sun rose over the hills in the far distance. _

"_You know Marcus I do love this place" she sung with such love I couldn't help but smile. _

"_Well my dear this is our special place from now on, only us will know" she smiled but nodded and we danced till the sun was at its high peak. _

As I sat and listened to the wind blow making the bells sing and the sun rise I whispered to the sky.

"I love you Didyme and I miss you to much, why did you leave? Why did you leave our daughter? She hurts you know and knowing she hurts; hurt's me." I felt the wind flow around me making the leaves dance.

"When she found out her powers of giving life she cried in my arms thinking about you, how much she wanted to let you bare another child. She cried for her mother and for the love she never got to show to you" I whispered the last part and the leaves stopped dancing and all was silent.

"She needs a mother, she needed you. Why didn't you fight or let me help? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU? I WOULDN'T SAY NO TO YOU I WOULDN'T OF JUDGED! I WOULD HAVE LOVED HER LIKE SHE WAS MY OWN DAUGHTER! She really looks like you. She has your personality and some clumsiness." I yelled and whispered to the sky and I felt the wind pick up again and wrap around me, I almost fell down when I heard my loves voice and laugh.

_I knew you would love her, the day I died was the day I was bringing her to you… go back to her my love and love her like no other. _

The wind stopped at that and let the leaves dance to the sky, I smiled weakly but also huge and ran home to my daughter and my family.

_Tomorrow will be a new day; my eternal love belongs to you Didyme… _

* * *

**A/N: so how do you like the first chapter of my new story it's a bit longer then my other chapters 14 pages instead of 7… but anything to keep my readers happy for not updating so much… **

**Anyways please tell me what you think and all of Bella's eyes are on my profile check it out…**

**Please Review **

**I worked really had and did some all nighter's on school nights to do this **

**Saintxx**


	3. Family

**A/N: YaY! Look chapter two :) anyways I will update when I can so yeah I hope you guys like the story so far I promise Carlisle will come in later chapters as will other things I just type what pops in my head so yeah…**

**Anyways please feel free to read or correct me when I'm wrong, I wish to learn from my mistakes but it words are missing do not blame me it would a) be fan fiction or b) just my computer… but anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_When she found out her powers of giving life she cried in my arms thinking about you, how much she wanted to let you bare another child. She cried for her mother and for the love she never got to show to you" I whispered the last part and the leaves stopped dancing and all was silent. _

"_She needs a mother, she needed you. Why didn't you fight or let me help? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU? I WOULDN'T SAY NO TO YOU I WOULDN'T OF JUDGED! I WOULD HAVE LOVED HER LIKE SHE WAS MY OWN DAUGHTER! She really looks like you. She has your personality and some clumsiness." I yelled and whispered to the sky and I felt the wind pick up again and wrap around me, I almost fell down when I heard my loves voice and laugh._

_I knew you would love her, the day I died was the day I was bringing her to you… go back to her my love and love her like no other. _

_The wind stopped at that and let the leaves dance to the sky, I smiled weakly but also huge and ran home to my daughter and my family. _

_Tomorrow will be a new day; my eternal love belongs to you Didyme… _

* * *

**Bella POV. **

I couldn't be happier today is September the 18th **(A/N: I couldn't remember if it was the 18****th**** or 13****th****)** and that only means one thing, Yep my birthday. Today is my 100th birthday and the inside of the whole castle is decorated and everyone is in a joyous buzz, over the past 32 years I have mastered my control on my power over my shield and my favourite the elements. That fateful night of the werewolf attack brought out my life power but I still haven't figured it all out without me blacking out for a day or two. Also father and Alec told me that my eyes change colour when I use my gifts of earth, death/fire, life and air/water. They're so pretty; my eyes of life are rainbow coloured since the colours represent the life of the world they are red, violet, aqua, green and yellow all blended together. My eyes over water and air are a pretty deep aqua colour that shine, but I love my earth eyes the most a Emerald and forest green mixed together they're the ones I love the most. But my eyes of death look like fire surrounded by black that what scares me; mother said that if I carry rage it would consume me.

"Miss Bella it is good to see you again" I heard a smooth voice from behind me and I squealed in delight.

"ANTHONY!!! I MISSED YOUU!!!" it has been 50 years since I saw Anthony; he was like a brother I wish I had when I was little.

"Ah it has been far too long my little princess but I have a gift for you." I looked at him in anticipation as he dug around in his leather bag for my gift. When he found it a huge smile broke out on his face and handed me a charm bracelet made out of gold and silver, I looked at a little diamond heart with awe.

"I made it for you Bella, it's a pink diamond with amethyst and ruby middle. It's adjustable too so don't worry." I smiled and looked back at my little charmed heart; Anthony's power is control over crystal or anything like glass such as diamonds. I clasped the bracelet around my wrist and took Anthony's hand.

"Common Tony everyone is waiting and I want my presents" I giggled as I lead him to the thrown room were everyone is waiting. When I was near the door Tony lifted me up and carried me on his back laughing all the way.

"Happy Birthday Princess" the whole guard and my family yelled, I smiled and went to father to show him my gift from Anthony.

"Look father, Anthony made it for me" I lifted my arm up to show him and he smiled as I looked at it in awe again when the sun hit it.

"He did a wonderful job bell, now would you like to open your presents?" he asked me and I nodded with a smile and eagerness, he just chuckled. "Well alright go choose whose gift you want to open first."

I ran strait to Jane and Alec, who were holding one present each with a smile.

"Happy birthday" they both said and I grabbed Jane first, it was another charm for my bracelet with the three of us in a small locket. I smiled and pulled her into a hug as tight as I could, when I turned to Alec he looked nervous and I heard everyone chuckle quietly at him.

"Are you okay Alec?" I asked in concern and Jane giggled from beside me.

"He's just nervous, he's been working on your present for weeks now and he's a little worried you wont like it" she giggled again as Alec shot her a glare and handed me my present. I ripped open the brown and red wrapping and gasped. It was a handmade leather book that would hold nearly all the sketches I drew; I looked at Alec who was looking at the ground with a sad smile.

"You don't like it do you?" he asked me with sadness in his voice.

"No I don't like it" I heard everyone gasp and Alec whipped his gaze to mine with sadness in his red eyes. I shook my head and pulled his head down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I love it" I couldn't help but giggle when Alec looked at me with hope and happiness with a mix of pride.

"Flip it open" he said with joy and as I did what he said If I were human I would be crying, it was a picture of the whole family including mother and me. My eyes went all blurry and I started to sniffle, I felt something hot run down my cheeks and I gasped.

"Master Marcus she's crying and look at her eyes." Alec turned me around to face everyone who gasped at me.

"What *sniff *about my *sniff* eyes" I managed to ask, _was there something wrong with them?_ I was starting to worry when no one answered me.

"Father what about my eyes?" he snapped out of it and handed me a mirror where I had no idea of where it came from. I gasped it was a mixture of brown, topaz and green, I touched my face in surprise and awe. That's when I noticed my heart beating; I smiled and looked at Alec.

"Thank you Alec, you got my human trait to *Yawn* work" I giggled and went back to my vampire form; I went to Heidi and Demetri next and looked at the small package in Heidi's hand.

"The big lug didn't know what to get you; so '_we'_ made you this." I giggled as Demetri looked down at his feet in shame. I carefully unwrapped my present and smiled it was a hand made ivory jewellery box with a pretty carving on the top and four sides. **(On profile)**

"Thank you Heidi _and_ _Demetri_" I giggled as everyone snickered under their breaths at him.

"Open it sweetie" when I did I gasped again, _I seem to be doing that a lot today… _on the inside it was black velvet, what caught my eye though was two little charms to represent Heidi and Demetri, I giggled Demetri's was a jester hat and Heidi's was angel wings. I hugged them broth and ran over to Daniel, Lucia and Leila who held two small packages and a big one I smiled at them and tapped the big one by Daniel's feet.

"I wanted to take you princess for saving my wife all those years ago." I looked at him as to say 'you have been for the past 32' followed by his sheepish grin. He pushed the box towards me and picked up the lid, I felt a smile grow on my face when I saw were two cute little tiger cubs looking at me. One boy and one girl, the boy was an orange and black Siberian tiger and the girl was a white and black one, they were so cute. The boy had Forest green eyes and his sister had Dreamy blue, _wait that's their names Forest and Dream… _I smiled and went to pick up Forest.

"Well hello there little Forest" I smiled and he growled playfully at me and I giggled he is so cute, I love him already. As I was picking up dream I noticed something, she had little stripes on her then her brother, I shrugged and picked her up.

She purred when I held her and placed her under my neck I giggled "And hello to you dream".

"I love them, where did you find them Daniel?" he smiled hugely with joy as did his wife and sister.

"When we went to Africa for a mission we ran into Zafrina this isn't really my gift it's hers, she said that 'they are special tigers they wont ever die as they are half vampire'" he repeated what Zafrina told them in her wise but beautiful voice and I giggled.

"Well I guess I have to thank her then, but what is your present Daniel?" I looked at him slyly. Lucia stood in front of him and handed me a little box with a smile, I bet it's another little charm. When I ripped the wrapping and lift the lid of the box off I was right, there in the small box were three little charms; a tiger with emeralds (forest), a ninja star (that's Daniel's power to make ninja stars that would kill and go through anything. The last one was a silver cloud with a gold lightning bolt; Lucia's power is weather well not all weather just summoning lightning.

"Mistress Bella" I heard Leila call me, I don't know why they always call me master, mistress or master it annoys me to no end, I treat them like family but when ever I tell them that they don't need to call me that they never listen.

"How many times do I have to tell you Leila? It's just Bella, now where's your mate?" I asked while looking around the room at everyone who's eyes were locked to me and Leila, _hmmm we need to feed soon it's been a week since I last fed. _I mentally shivered I hate the taste of human blood it smells and tastes fowl but I guess I need it to live. I looked back at Leila who was looking quite scared and upset.

"He went to America on a mission mistress; the south has gotten out of control again." I sighed and looked to Coal and noticed that Constance **(A/N: right my characters from Australia not all but some) **wasn't next to him. Constance is 50 years older than coal she can mentally communicate with you, so words, pictures, memories anything she likes but I'm surprised that coal didn't go with her; he is her partner in crime. He can manipulate your mind for how ever long he wants that's including anything that has a brain, His victims have no idea what they are doing and have no recollection of doing it unless he allows it. _Wait if __Tristán and Constance went does that mean… oh no it does,_ I looked to father with panic and he looked worriedly at my uncles_…_

_Diego was missing on my birthday… _I felt my hands catch fire and I thanked god that all my charms and bracelet were mixed with venom of vampire, werewolf and diamond.

"Isabella what's wrong?" I heard father ask and I fell to the ground in frustration.

"Diego isn't here; he promised me he would be here for my 100th birthday but he isn't here!" I growled out, I won't let this ruin my birthday. I sighed and picked up the box from Tristán and Leila, I know it's going to be more charms but that doesn't bother me at least I will have a little bit of them near me.

When I opened it I smiled, for Leila it's a leaf and flower she has the control over nature well just plants and from Tristán it was the half sun and moon, he can capture the light from the sun and moon and make them into a blinding light to weaken your senses or blinding any vampire he wants forever.

"I love them, you better go to your husband Leila I know you wish to be there." I whispered to her while placing the charms on, she gave me a hug and disappeared out the doors. I smiled and skipped over to coal who was looking quite upset while watching Leila run out the door.

"Can I have my present so you can leave already, sheesh" I giggled as coal gave me his famous big brother grin and run out the door after handing me my charms from him and Connie. I opened it and giggled it was one charm that represent coal and Connie a brain; I giggled again and put it on my bracelet with the rest of my charms. I looked around and saw that everyone I thought of as my family had given me a gift but my uncles, aunts and father.

"Come little one it's your Uncle Caius turn" he boomed I have never seen him so joyous, he was holding a small box and aunty Athenodora was holding a long flat box while standing next to Sulpicia; I ran up to uncle giggling and jumped on his lap.

"What is its uncle?" I grabbed the small box and carefully help it up to my ear and shook it, I heard everyone laughing and I looked to them as to say '_what?'. _

"Well little one this is for you from your uncles; you're old enough in vampiric years to wear this and to wear it with pride." He smiled at me and gestured to open it, when I did I gasped and looked at my two uncles. In the box were a black lace chocker with the family crest on it and a longer locket with the same.

"I love them but why two?" if I have a chocker then why the longer necklace, I looked at them again and they had sadness in their eyes… _why do they look sad unless, this longer one was mothers. _I picked it up and cradled it in my arms; I looked at it again and saw it was a locket I found the clasp and looked at the two little pictures inside it was of mother and father. I smiled and placed it over my head and around my neck, I felt my chocker be put into place by uncle Aro.

"I do miss mother, I will never take this off for the rest of my days." I smiled sadly and felt father pick me up in his arms.

"it's all your now but I have something special for you my child and I wish to give it to you after your aunts." He kissed my forehead and gave me to my aunty Sulpicia.

"Isabella your aunt and I made this for you, now this is for when you choose to grow up in to the beautiful woman I know you will come; I have foreseen this." my aunts smiled at me and handed me the long thin box covered with tissue paper. Aunt Athenodora lifted the lid and grabbed something purple and let the box fall to the floor, I felt my eyes widen as I took in the wonderful purple dress with long red sleeves and gold stitching. I reached out to touch it and felt the velvet and silk under my hands.

"I love it, it's so pretty and soft" they both smiled and placed the dress back into the box while uncle Aro pushed me over to my father. He was getting eager, hasn't he seen what father has gotten me? I looked at him curiously and he smiled innocently. Father caught the reason why I was looking at uncle and he looking innocently and he laughed.

"He doesn't know my daughter no one knows what I got you" he chuckled and stood in front of me looking a little sad but happy. "Now I wanted to give you something special; but your uncles gave you you're mothers locket and I wanted to give you this." he took something white out of his robe and everyone in the room gasped, _why are they gasping?_ He undid the string and tissue paper and held the now white and gold material up. I know this dress mother drew me her wedding dress one day when I asked, she said that it was her most prized memory until she met me.

"this was you're mother's wedding dress, I found it one day in the closet it had a picture of you on it smiling with her and I knew she wanted to give it to you on your wedding day but now would be the right time to show you, I know one day you will find that Mr. right and live your human life with him." He gave a sad smile and everyone went silent, _I wish to make my father happy, but that would only happen if mother was here too… oh I know… _I smiled sheepishly and went up to touch my fathers heart when I felt it start to beat I stepped back.

"My gifts to you for a while until you wish to be vampire again. You can sleep, eat and be a human but you wont age still" I smiled and everyone looked at me with shock, father wrapped his warm arms around me and yawned I giggled. I grabbed all of my gifts and went to my room; I changed to my human form and fell asleep dreaming of my mother.

**~XxX~XxX~**

**1668**

That day was 600 years ago I'm now 700 and Today is the day that I'll be getting another mission to go and eliminate some rouge vampires in England with Jane, Alec, Forest, Dream and Daniel. I threw on some random clothes; _oh by the way I'm still the same 8 year old that I was back then_. I still wore my charm bracelet Tony gave me with all the charms but every time we get a new member I become close with I add a new charm. I grabbed my crimson robe and placed the hood over my head and headed back down to the thrown room where my uncles were, when I walked in I giggled Forest and Dream where playing with Jane.

"You know little one your father won't be happy about this but we need your help, we have discovered some nomads that have formed an alliance are wreaking havoc onto the town's folk in a small town in England." His brows furrowed in the middle and looked at Uncle Caius.

"Would it be a good idea to send Marcus's only child and will to live to a war in England? He will kill us if she gets hurt again, she's been bitten by 4 werewolves, over 100 vampires and a shifter oh and don't forget being ripped apart we're just lucky she can't die brother. Remember what happened last time she came home from a mission?" my uncles shivered, I remember that day really well oh that was funny that day.

_Memory_

_I remember being ripped apart and thrown into the fire but not burning and been bitten by a werewolf again, but I don't remember being back home and on something soft I knew I was either on forest or dream because I could feel the fur beneath me and on my face. I heard the members of the guard gasp when they saw me and follow behind a terrified Jane and Alec. When we got closer to the thrown room I could hear father and uncles talking to another vampire probably joining the guard. _

_But all that stopped when someone opened the doors to reveal me lying on my back on top of what now I see as forest his tail was flicked up and swaying. I heard my uncle's gulp and my father hiss towards them, if I wasn't in so much pain I'd be laughing at them now. _

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER" I heard father yell and even I whimpered at the sound, my father has never yelled at anyone unless they were a threat to me. _

"_She got sent on a mission with us and newborns bit and tore here apart but when they threw her into the fire nothing happened, then children of the moon came out and when we grabbed bells it bit her. Dream sent them to sleep and teleported us back here." I heard Jane whisper to my father and I could hear fear in her voice, I noticed that all the guard were at the door watching in shock. Believe me it takes quite a lot to scare Jane and this was rare that father yells. _

"_YOU SENT MY DAUGHTER ON A MISSION? SHE GOT HURT ARO ALMOST KILLED! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR NEICE?" he yelled again and everyone gasped. I whimpered again and father gathered me up and took me to my room to heal, after that I only got sent on missions when father went away or when I said I was going to the country with The twins, Daniel and Lucia and my baby's. _

_After I was healed my uncles apologized and left to the thrown room again. _

_End_

I giggled remembering their faces of shock and fear mixed together.

"Alright well lets god then, oh and don't worry uncles I'll hold father back" I giggled again as dream teleported us to a small down that was set on fire, my mind flashed back to the day my mother died. I shook my head vigorously to get the image out and saw a blonde man running towards a vampire feeding on a child and I gasped as the newborn killed his feast on the girl and bit the blonde haired man and fed.

Something in me screamed at me to help the man and help him fast and that's what I did, I ran over to the newborn and tore him off the ma-boy? He didn't look over the age of 23; I instigated the newborn and went to the man who was moaning in pain. There wasn't much venom in the system so I bit his wrists and ankles, I knew I couldn't leave him or bring him with me so I ran to a house and buried him into rotting potatoes. I couldn't help but realise that he hasn't started screaming yet and that he just lied there not moving, he was special.

_Your compassion beats reason but they are made of one, the pain of the change will make you strong. Rest my child and don't take a life, as your soul is pure that you faced your fear to rescue a little one… _I whispered in his ear and ran off to where I saw forest tear apart a newborn and Daniel working his stars, I giggled his power is so funny.

"Hurry up we need to leave the sun is in the horizon" I yelled towards them and they finished the job and ran towards me and dream, I couldn't help but think about the poor man. _What if he had a family? A wife? A son or a daughter for that fact? What if that girl was his daughter? _Guilt flooded through me and I knew I needed a break, when I got back home I told my uncles they were not happy I left the man alone so close to a town but when I told them that he wasn't even screaming they instantly thought of my change.

I went to my garden that's in the middle of the castle and meditated, I needed to think. I took a mans life away, he could never have a family again. I sighed and lay back onto the soft grass and felt the rain poor down, I smiled and closed my eyes dreaming of my mother again.

**~XxX~XxX~**

**1688**

After that day in 1668 I never went on a mission again, I stayed home and did anything that could distract me. I painted, I drew, I sung, I learnt how to play the piano, violin, the harp and much to my protest the Lute. I sighed and got up off my bed and decided to go and play my violin in the garden.

"Dream I'm going to the garden, will you tell my father and uncles" I looked towards dream and she nodded. See Dream and Forest can communicate with you if they wish to; also they have powers like us.

Dream can teleport and send illusions like Zafrina where as Forest can control the plant life; like Leila but more powerful he also can turn invisible. I grabbed my violin and skipped all the way to the middle of my garden; I started playing a tune I heard mother hum to me one time and hummed along with the tune. I stopped immediately when I smelt something familiar like pine, cinnamon and human blood? I turned around and saw a blonde haired man looking at me in awe and shock.

"Um, hello?" I asked confused, he seamed to snap out of it. That's when I noticed his eyes, they weren't red but gold?

"Oh I'm sorry miss…" he started off and realised he didn't know my name; I giggled but told him it anyway.

"Isabella but I prefer Bella" I giggled again.

"Well Miss Bella I didn't mean to disturb you but I heard you playing and I couldn't resist. May I ask how old you are? You don't look like a day over 10" he asked curious and intrigued.

"Well I am actually 8" I smiled and laughed when I saw his face turn into a mask of shock.

"But you're an immortal child, Aro, Caius and Marcus told me this" his brows furrowed and I giggled.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" I giggled again and almost laughed at his answer.

"You're a member of the guard are you not? But an immortal child is breaking the rules, but why are you hear my child?" I giggled and shook my head, in vampire years he is the child.

"No I am Isabella Marie Volturi, I am Marcus's daughter and Aro and Caius's niece." He gasped and looked at me in shock. I looked at the man again and the image of the boy I turned came into my mind.

"How old are you… um?" he smiled

"Carlisle Cullen and I am 23 but been a vampire for 20 years." He sighed and I looked at him but giggled.

"You're younger then Me." I laughed at him going into shock again. I waited for him to continue but he never did, so I did.

"I am 728 years old Carlisle, that's why I laughed when you called me child." He smiled at me and laughed along.

"I do have to ask though why your eyes are gold?" he smiled wider at me and told me his story of how when he woke up into his life he realised what he become and didn't wish to live. He tried everyway to kill himself like starvation, drowning and jumping from high cliffs, he also told me that he was studying to be a doctor and to my surprise and shock was that he was the boy I changed but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"I wish not to be a monster; I feed from the blood of animals. They don't taste as good but its guilt free" he said as if he was remembering something, but I could hear the hollow loneliness in his voice.

"I would wish to learn your diet, human blood repulses me and I try to avoid it at all costs. You know Carlisle I respect you deeply and look at you as a friend and a mentor." He smiled at me and nodded; I got up and followed Carlisle to the thrown room so I could speak to uncles and father.

"Ah Carlisle my dear friend have you been enjoying your stay?" my uncle Aro asked with amusement and happiness, I giggled and went to hold Carlisle's hand.

"I see you met our dear niece and Marcus's daughter" Caius said in a confused tone, I looked at father who's brows were furrowed in the middle like he was concentrating but I knew what he was doing. He was seeing the bond between Carlisle and I.

"Yes I have and she is an interesting little one I must add, an immortal child with control." He smiled down at me and I giggled.

"Ah yes, now Isabella is there something you wish to talk to us about or just to see your father" I looked at uncle Aro and around the room and saw we were alone.

"I wish to hunt animals" was all I said before they gasped. "I have always thought that human blood repulsed me and with my powers they won't ever die" – I saw Carlisle look at me oddly, _oh yeah I haven't told him my powers. –_ "The blood of humans makes me sick and I wish not to be a monster, I know mother never liked feeding from humans either but knew no other way" they all looked thoughtful and surprised by my confession.

"Alright little one if that makes you happy" Caius said with defeat while Aro nodded, I looked at father who had still a thoughtful look on his face still, when I heard father sigh and stand up and looked at Carlisle.

"You better look after my daughter Carlisle; I don't like you're choice daughter but if it makes you happy I'm okay. Now go and hunt your uncles and I need to deal with a vampire exposing us." He kissed my forehead and went to sit back down, I smiled and grabbed my robe and pulled Carlisle to the doors near my garden were I saw Dream and Forest playing.

"What are they?" Carlisle pointed to my baby's with awe and amusement.

"They are my pets Dream and Forest; they are half vampire – FOREST, DREAM COME GREAT OUR GUEST" Carlisle chuckled as dream tripped forest in mid run.

_Hello Bella, hello Carlisle… _they projected their thoughts to us and Carlisle gasped.

"I have decided to hunt animals now like Carlisle, isn't that great?" I said with excitement they both nodded and I told them to go back to playing, I giggled when Carlisle tripped when he saw dream teleport and forest catch her with a vine.

"They can project their thoughts so they can communicate. Dream can teleport and send illusions like Zafrina where as Forest can control the plant life; like Leila but more powerful he also can turn invisible." I stated and Carlisle nodded, when we got outside I took off towards the direction of the hills were I knew there would be bears and wolves.

I watched Carlisle as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scents and took off after a mouth-watering wolf that just ate red deer. I followed him and hid in a tree as I watched him snap the neck and drink the wolf, when he was done he had blood running down his chin and his hair windblown I couldn't help but giggle.

"Now Bella close your eyes and breathe in and tell me what you smell" I jumped down from my tree and stood next to Carlisle, I closed my eyes and breathed in. I was amazed that everything smelt so fresh but I could smell two brown bears up north about a mile near a cave.

"There are two brown bears in a mile that direction" – I pointed to north – "near a cave" I smiled.

"Very good Bella no let your instincts take over and run after them, don't forget to snap their neck first" I did as he said and took off towards the bears, when I got there I snapped their necks and drained them quickly with ought spilling a drop, they tasted way better then any human did.

"Well don-" I cut Carlisle off as I heard a small heartbeat in the cave and noticed that it was a cub, I ran over to the two bears I drained and brought them back to life. _Now I need to feed again… _I breathed in again and smelt a herd of red deer and I took down the whole herd, I raced back to Carlisle who was standing in the same spot looking at the bears in shock.

"H-how? They were dead." He stuttered out and I giggled.

"I have the Powers of Life and Death plus a shield." I giggled again as he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean life and death? I understand the shield but the other's I didn't know vampires could have more then one power." He asked bewildered.

"The power of life is I can make you human as long as I like, you won't ever age but you can bare a child, eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, get hurt and bring the dead including us if we die and not torn apart. This means I can never die but that connects to my power of death, I have control over the elements such as anything natural made but mainly fire" I clicked my fingers and created them to create a little flame "also because of this I can change human at anytime I like as well as a vampire without going through the change, but if I get bit while human it does take three days. Also before you ask yes we can die if a werewolf bites our head and heart." He looked at me amazed.

"That's very interesting Bella, if I didn't see it myself just then I would never believed it but what about your shield?" I giggled and put my shield up pushing him back with it.

"It's physical and mental but just mental when I'm human." He laughed as he jumped up on my shield and stayed in mid air.

"Alright, I better get you home before your father has my head." I giggled and we ran back home.

**Carlisle POV**

**1918**

When I met Bella I noticed that she looked familiar but I didn't know where from, I got to know her and was shocked when I found out she was an immortal child, but not just any immortal child she was Marcus's daughter and the girl Didyme died to protect. I was surprised when she confessed for distaste for human blood and wanted me to be her mentor on the diet I have taken too.

When I found out her powers I was so shocked and awed, Isabella was something special but I never seen her in her human form, I've seen her power of bringing the dead back and her powers over the elements and death. Since I have been here she's helped me with my goal to become a doctor, I was quite surprised when I asked Aro to leave and get a job as a doctor the brothers were against it but when Bella said that she loved the idea of being a doctor and wish to become one; one day the brothers immediately agreed. I was so happy to have a good friend and supporter while in the castle of the volturi, but I couldn't help but be sad for today is the day I am leaving to go on my own to Chicago to help out with the Spanish influenza.

"Ah Carlisle dear friend, what's the pleasure of today's visit without Isabella I may presume?" Aro said cheerily with a bit of curiosity, I chuckled at a memory of Bella and I one day about curiosity and Aro raised his eyebrow at me. I walked up and touched his had as I remembered that day.

_Memory_

_Isabella you know what they say "curiosity kills the cat" she was peeking in the boxes under neath the Christmas tree while I read my medical book. _

"_Ah yes Carly, 'curiosity may kill the cat, but I will bring it back." I had no idea why she calls me that but I couldn't help but laugh at her joke and watch her carefully shake the boxes. _

_End_

When I let go of Aro's hand he started bellowing out laughing.

"What did you see brother?" Marcus asked curiously as did Caius which sent me and Aro in another round of laughter.

"You know brother's curiosity kills the cat" he bellowed out between laughter as I heard Bella's giggle and bell like voice fill the room.

"But yes uncle; curiosity _does _kill the cat but I will bring it back" Caius and Marcus got the joke now and started laughing as well, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh when I saw Bella's face she was so happy and yet I will take away her smile. I sighed and immediately they stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I am sorry to say my dear friends but this will be my goodbye, duty calls in Chicago." They were shocked but looking at Bella in worry, when I looked at her I was immediately worried, she had no emotion on her face at all. I sighed in relief as she snapped out of her shock and smiled.

"Well carly if duty calls to save lives then go. As long as you promise me to find someone to love and come visit me. I will miss you my friend very much, just don't forget Me." she grabbed my hand and placed a ring on my middle finger on my right hand, when I looked at it I gasped it was my family crest she made for me in the form of a ring.

"What is this for Bella?" she giggled and held up her charm bracelet to show a little Cullen crest amongst the hundreds.

"You're the leader Carlisle and this will remind me of you" – she pointed to the charm – "and that" – she pointed to my ring – "will remind you of me" she sighed and hugged me tight, I breathed in her sweet toffee scent that I will forever remember and miss.

"I could never forget someone like you Bella, you take good care of yourself and tease Jane and Felix for me" she giggled but nodded, teasing Jane and Felix was our favourite pass time together.

That day was the hardest day for me, I wont be able to see Bella for a very long time and I know that will hurt her deeply but she understood that being a doctor was my life, I laughed as she kicked me out the door and told me to hurry or I will miss my flight to America **(was there even planes back then? A well lets just say there is). **

**1918 – Few months later.**

Today I got a letter from Isabella and she drew me a picture of her and I the day we met, she said she drew one for me and one for her. She also wished me good luck and to say that she misses me, I sighed and placed the picture in a frame and on my desk. I'm treating the mason family today as they are evidently ill from the influenza, Edward mason Sr. died last night and Elizabeth was closer and closer to dieing each minute. I sighed again and put my coat on, I ran at inhuman speed to the hospital.

"Ah Dr. Cullen, Mrs Mason is getting worse and wishes to speak to you" I thanked Trudy my assistant nurse and headed towards the mason's room, I looked towards Elizabeth and sighed. She was out of her bed and tending to her son Edward Mason Jr. I cleared my throat and Elizabeth jumped.

"Oh Dr. Cullen I'm sorry I am out of bed, I know I promised I wouldn't tend to Edward in my health but I couldn't help it." She said between coughs which made her collapse, I ran and scooped her up and placed her on her bed. I went to check on Edward when Elizabeth grabbed my arm.

"I know your not human dr. but please save my son in anyway you can" she begged before taking her last breath, I was shocked that she noticed I wasn't human and yet she wants me to save her son. I was hesitant at first as I looked at Edward, I really don't know how you change a human into a monster like us. '_You are not a monster Carlisle, how can we be monsters if we want to save people?' _I sighed as I heard Bella's angry voice in my head; she may be stubborn but always true. I racked my brain for any information she gave me on how to change a human. _You must pull the blood in your mouth then pump your venom into the bite, don't forget Neck, Ankles and Wrists. _

I mentally thanked Bella for helping me with everything I know about vampires, I raced and destroyed all evidence of Edward and took him and his mother down to the morgue.

"I'm so sorry Edward please forgive me" I whispered in his ear and bit his neck, wrists and ankles. I pushed enough venom into his system and ran at inhuman speed to my house in the woods.

Edward screamed in pain and begged me to kill him, I was drowning in guilt. I took away his life, but I did this on his mother's wishes. On the last day of his change I saw the differences in him, his facial features are more angular, his cheekbones are more defined and a strong jaw line. His hair had more bronze to it now instead of red; I heard his heart beat speed up and then stop.

_I hope he doesn't hate me for this… _I sighed and what shocked me next was Edward's question.

"Why would I hate you Dr. Cullen and where am I?" I looked at him with my mouth agape.

"I-I didn't say anything." I stuttered and Edward looked at me sceptically and confused, that must be his power. "But before we discuss powers, you must be feeling the burn in your throat and that means you need to hunt. You are a vampire and there are rules you must know so please be patient, 1. You must never expose yourself to humans of what we are or the consequences will be held, 2. You must not create any children under 12, 3. You must not create newborn army's. Now since I told you this it's time to hunt. Oh and if you wish to share my diet on animals I will be happy since myself and one other share it." I sighed as he nodded and jumped out the window with Edward in tow.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you how to hunt, close your eyes and breathe in tell me what you smell" I said and my mind flashed back to the first time I taught Isabella hunt.

"Who was that girl? I could tell she was a vampire like us but her eyes were nor red or gold but black, neon pink and violet." He asked me confused.

"That would be Isabella she is a friend of mine who is the princess of our kind, now close your eyes and tell me what you smell" he closed his eyes and breathed in, I tried hard to follow him and saw him killing a heard of elk.

After he was finished hunting and buried the carcases of the dead elk I told him my story and left out the parts of Isabella because she is an immortal child. I told him about his mother and father what his name was and I explained the rules again in full and the truth about vampires not the myths we were told when we were humans.

**1921, Wisconsin**

It's been 3 years since I changed Edward and two since he became my son and I his father and mentor, it's also been three years since I have seen Bella and a year I have heard from her. I've been tempted to go back and see if she is okay but with Edward's mind reading I know Aro would want him to join the guard and I couldn't risk that. I know Bella would not allow that but I still wanted to be cautious, _right what am I doing today? Oh yes a check up on a patient near the morgue. _I sighed and walked out of my office towards the morgue, I stopped dead in my tracks when I came across a familiar scent I recognized to well. It was Esme Platt's scent of vanilla and honeydew, I saw two men wheel a body into the morgue and my heart broke when it was my darling Esme's. _Wait my darling Esme? I haven't forgotten her since I fixed her broken leg and it killed me to be away from her. _I raced over to the cart and asked what happened.

"She jumped off a cliff after losing her son to a lung defect. She has a broken spine and legs." The man with black greasy hair who looked fairly young said. I nodded and told them I would take it from here; I was heartbroken until I heard a faint heartbeat I smiled and bit down on her neck and whispered my apologies to her, I grabbed her and ran all the way home. I saw Edward on the front porch with a frown on his face and I sighed.

"Carlisle what are you doing damning her to this life" I sighed Edward always thought we had no souls, I did too once but Bella knocked some sense into me and I never looked back… _because she is my mate Edward… _he looked shocked but opened the door for me and smiled apologetically.

"Its okay Edward" I sighed and placed Esme on my bed and sat by her side for the whole 3 days.

I winced every time she screamed or begged to be killed, she didn't want to live a life without her son. Maybe one day I will ask Bella to help Esme bare a child to make her happy, that is if she will still be with the volturi. I sighed as I remembered that day in the forest when she had a fight with her father.

_Memory _

_I was out hunting when I heard Bella crying, I ran towards her and cradled her into my arms whispering comforts in her ear, once she calmed down she hugged me tight. _

"_What has gotten you so upset princess?" I whispered while hugging her. _

"_I asked father if I could leave and travel the world, but he said I was too young and that I would get hurt. He forbade me to leave Volterra, someday Carlisle I will leave and I wont ever come back." I spent the next few hours rocking her till she calmed down enough._

_End_

I snapped out of my memory with Edward staring at me intently, _what's wrong Edward? _He snapped out of his stare and looked at me apologetically.

"It's nothing I was walking past when I saw the memory of Isabella, you thought of her as a daughter and that it was to painful for you to leave her." He sighed and sat across the room from myself and Esme.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked all I could do was nod.

It was an awkward silence after that for the next few days, I sighed in relief when my darling Esme's heart sped up and stopped. She looked at me and smiled, she was so beautiful she has a heart-shaped face and her figure is slender but yet rounded in the right places, a modern day snow white.

"Am I dreaming Carlisle? Is it really you? You look the same as you did when I saw you last" I laughed as she stated my frozen looks.

"Yes Esme it's me, you're not dreaming and the reason why I haven't changed is because I am a vampire and immortal." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Well as long as I am with you then I will be happy" she said with glazed eyes, I laughed and helped her off the bed.

**~XxX~XxX~**

**1932**

It has been 11 years since Edward rebelled against our lifestyle and 6 years since Esme and I got married. She couldn't have made me any happier but she knew I was depressed whenever I came out of a memory, one day when she was cleaning my study she came across the picture of Bella and me in her garden, she had the violin in one hand and a smile plastered on her face and my one of shock. When she asked about Bella I told her she was like a daughter to me and that she was the princess of our kind, that she made me see light in my life that kept me going and supported not only my choice of diet but also to become a doctor.

Esme loved Bella and always asked about the adventures and mischief we got up to, but when I ran out of stories and memories I never spoke of her again and Esme never asked.

"Carlisle dear are you okay?" I looked at my wife's worried face and she sighed.

"Bella again?" I nodded and she hugged me close, it's been 12 years since I have heard from her, I sent a wedding invitation to Volterra for her and the brothers to come but they never did, they said that they where having issues down the south and couldn't leave.

"yes, its just be-" I stopped in mid sentence when I heard the familiar sound of Edward running, Esme jumped up from next to me and ran up to her son and embrace him with a motherly hug. I couldn't help but smile and notice that Edward's eyes were no longer red but gold.

"I'm so glad you're home Edward I miss you" Esme scolded him while hugging him more tightly.

"Sorry mom" he gasped and she let go, Edward directed his gaze to me and had a look of shame on his face.

"I wanted to come home, hunting humans where not for me" he sighed and I brought him into a tight hug.

"Welcome home son" I smiled at my son and couldn't be happier.

**~XxX~XxX~**

**Rochester, NY in 1933**

A year after Edward returned home we moved to Rochester, NY. I was on my way home from the hospital when I smelt human blood, alcohol and something pungent. I raced towards the smell and saw Rosalie Hale lying in the middle of the street beaten and raped. I growled when I recognized her husband Royce's disgusting scent of tobacco and chalk, I bit Rosalie's neck, wrists and ankles. I picked her up and ran home, Esme gasped when she saw the beautiful Rosalie Hale in my arms and asked what happened.

"I found her beaten and raped in the middle of the street near death, I couldn't let her die." _maybe she will be a good mate for Edward. _I heard a growl from upstairs and apologized.

"Who did this to her?" Esme said with anger that I stepped back.

"Her fiancé _Royce _and his friends" I spat Royce's name, it disgusted me.

"I'll take her to the spare room and get her changed" she said while taking Rosalie out of my arms.

On the last day of her change Edward was arguing over the fact that I changed the stuck up Rosalie hale because she was dieing and I pitied her, I sighed and told him that I could not let an innocent human die a death like that. After that truth he glared at me and retreated to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Carlisle dear she is awake" I heard Esme call with shock and awe. I raced to the room and barged in but when I saw my new daughter I stopped mid stride and gapped, yes I love my wife but Rosalie's features doubled in beauty and she was admiring herself in the mirror. I laughed when she gasped at her eyes.

"They will turn gold in a few months if you wish to live of animal blood and not human." I said to her and she sighed in relief.

Esme and I took her out on her first hunt and explained all about being a vampire and she got into a murderous rage when we told her she could never have children. That night she disappeared and only to return in the morning with a bloody ripped wedding dress, when I asked what happened she just said 'that's what they deserved' and I knew strait away she killed Royce and his friends.

In 1934 we moved to the mountains of Tennessee when about a year after that Rosalie came home from hunting covered in blood and carrying a very tall burly and intimidating boy. He had a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. I immediately thought of the little boy Rosalie described, he looked like her friend Vera's Henry.

"Carlisle, please change him please" Rosalie begged me her body shook with silent sobs. I was surprised Rosalie was against changing humans because she always wanted her humanity back. "Please Carlisle I love him" she cried, I nodded and changed the boy who was lying now on the kitchen table. Esme held our daughter close as the boy we now know as Emmett screamed in pain.

"He called me an angel" she sobbed as Esme whispered comforts in her ear. "He was even smiling when he saw me break the bear's neck. What if he hates me?" she cried louder. That was a question that has been on my mind, what if Emmett too did not wish for this life.

"It's okay rose, he will be fine you will see" Esme cooed to her and we sat in silence only with Emmett's screaming filling the house. I was surprised on the last day when Emmett started screaming louder and more painfully Rosalie started to cry harder and Edward comforted her, not only Esme and I were shock but Rosalie was to because ever since her change he showed no interest in her.

"Shhh sister it's okay, he doesn't hate you all he thought about through his change was your face and trying to guess your name, to him you're his angel and Carlisle god" he chuckled the last part and rose giggled.

_Thank you Edward… _he nodded to show he heard me and the final beats of Emmett's heart stopped. He got up and saw rose and pulled her in for a hug and she giggled.

"Angel you stayed? am I in heaven?" his voice boomed through out the house and rose got out of his embrace and stepped away with sadness.

"I'm no angel Emmett" she sighed and looked at me to explain, when Emmett saw me and called me god my wife laughed.

"We are vampires Emmett just like you are now. Forever stuck at 20, never ageing" he looked thoughtful for a second and Rosalie looked worried, but waiting for the yelling and panic but what Emmett said next surprised us all.

"But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" he said with a smile revealing his dimples, we laughed and explained him the rules while we took him hunting, we found out now his favourite animal to drink was bear. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, while on the way back I saw Emmett tense.

"What is that smell, it's like it's calling me to it. I must have it" he growled and ran off, Edward and I couldn't hold him back his strength was twice the strength of a newborn. After Emmett snapped out and realised that he killed two hikers he sobbed into Rosalie's hair for an hour apologising. Apparently that one of the hiker's was his singer, we explained well I explained that you couldn't stop the call of your singer and he sobered up after that. A few weeks later Emmett and Rosalie got married, Emmett and Edward got closer as did Edward and Rosalie.

**~XxX~XxX~**

In 1974 Alice and Jasper joined us; Alice came up to our front door with jasper in tow looking quite overwhelmed and protective of Alice. She explained her power and jaspers and how she saw us in a vision as a family and came to join not wishing to hunt humans.

In 1988 when jasper was finally comfortable thinking about his past he explained to us why he had so many scars and told us of a little girl who helped him escape with his friends peter and his mate charlotte. I couldn't help but think of Isabella when he described her and said she was a nomad, he described her with a lot of scars more then he had yet beautiful at the same time.

When she got jasper away from Maria she left one night and never returned, he said her eyes were different not like a normal vampire but had gold in them, I was hoping it was Isabella.

I sighed as I looked at the date today was September the 18th and Esme, Edward and jasper looked at me. Esme and Edward knew what was wrong immediately but jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett never knew of Isabella.

"Why do I feel great sadness rolling off you?" jasper asked confused and Esme was by my side in an instant, I placed my head in my hands and breathed deeply trying to remember the unique smell of Bella.

"You know today is her birthday?" I said out loud.

"How old would of she been Carlisle?" Edward asked with curiosity. _One thousand and twenty-nine… _I thought to him and he gasped.

"Carlisle you should tell Jasper he has been trying to figure out the girl's name and I know the rest are wondering who your talking about" he whispered and I sighed.

"280 years ago I was at the volturi you all know this correct?" they nodded so I continued. "My first day at the castle I heard someone playing the violin so I followed it to a little garden in the middle of the castle, when I got there I was shocked well beyond shocked. Right there in the middle was a little girl but not just a normal girl an immortal child." I heard Rosalie gasp. "After speaking for a while and telling her about my diet she asked if I could be her mentor and teach her how to hunt. I couldn't be happier, after getting permission to leave the castle to hunt I was amazed that she did everything perfectly. Not one drop of blood on her clothes or a drop anywhere else, she told me how human blood repulsed her and when she fed off them it made her sick and she slavered herself so she could avoid feeding." I stopped to let everyone register what I have told them, when I felt a wave of calm hit the room I continued "when the three brothers found out I wanted to be a doctor they refused and told me it was a stupid idea, but then she spoke up and said how she whished to become a doctor and found it a wonderful idea the brothers couldn't refuse her happiness. She supported me as a doctor and she even studied with me, but in 1918" I looked at Edward and he was frozen I never told him this "I was leaving and when she found out it broke my heart and I didn't want to leave the girl who I thought of as a daughter, I knew she was upset but she put on a brave face and gave me the first ever Cullen crest that you all wear today." They all looked at my hand and realization crossed their faces.

"She gave you the ring didn't she?" Rosalie whispered and I nodded.

"She also has one herself" they gasped and I chuckled.

"After she gave me a speech she literally kicked me out telling me to go to Chicago, she laughed and yelled to me that I'll miss my plane." Everyone laughed and I continued.

"I haven't heard from her since the year I turned Esme" I whispered and Esme hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle but I still don't understand? What did Edward mean you should tell me and I'm curious why would the brothers, the powerful leaders of our kind listen to an immortal child let alone let her live? Plus how is this relevant to that little nomad girl?" jasper asked curiously, I smiled and knew how I would get him.

"What did she look like jasper?" I asked with mischief, he raised his eyebrow but explained.

"She was small, smaller then that witch Jane" I laughed if Bella ever met jasper she would kill him for calling Jane that, he ignored my laugh and continued. "She had long curly mahogany hair with a little red and blond stands in them, she has a 4 weird bite marks on her shoulder, torso, leg and arm plus hundreds of vampire bites more then me. She was deadly at fighting and moved swiftly like the wind but her eyes they were the most beautiful colours of –" I cut him off and finished his sentence.

"Black with dark neon violet and pink" I said smugly and he gasped in shock. But I couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness that she was still alive but I don't think she is a nomad.

"So you do know her but that doesn't answer my question how is the girl relevant to the one who saved me and my friends?" he asked and Rosalie followed with another question.

"And how do the three rulers of our kind listen to an immortal child?" she asked sceptically.

"Because she, jasper the one who saved you is the one and only Isabella Marie… Princess of the volturi… Bella is Marcus's daughter and most prized possession of Volterra." Everyone gasped but Edward and Esme.

"You mean that little girl who saved my husband and his friends was the princess of our kind?" Alice asked with shock and adoration.

"Hopefully one day you will all get to meet her" I sighed and jasper nodded in agreement.

"She was such a happy person but when aggravated she was the most deadly of creatures. I was amazed at first how someone so young could fight with such experience." Edward and I chuckled at jasper when he called Bella young I made the same mistake.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused, Alice fell on the ground laughing. She must have had a vision of our answer.

"How old do you think she is jasper in human and vampire?" I asked between laughs.

"10 in human and 320 in vampire" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Is that what she told you?" Edward asked and jasper shook his head.

"It's what I added up with her look and experience, was I wrong?" I nodded and he looked at me curiously.

"She is 8 years old as a human." I laughed while thinking back to the day I called her a child. He gasped and then calmed me down.

"But why are you in hysterics?"

"Because I called her a child once too" I laughed again and Esme giggled she remembers this story it was her favourite.

"And what happened?" Emmett asked sitting on the edge of his seat like a child waiting for a treat.

"You're father fell off the rock he was on when Bella turned around and call HIM a child!" my wife was trying to hold back a smile but failed miserably.

"When I met her she was 728 years old" I said smiling at jasper who was frozen in place.

"But that means she would be…" he trailed off trying to add it up.

"One thousand and twenty-nine" I said smugly and the house erupted in laughter when jasper fell off the chair in shock.

"So not only I was saved by our princess but an ancient?" he whispered and I nodded.

"Well I'll be damned" he muttered to himself and we all burst out laughing again.

_Oh you got to love our family… _

* * *

**A/N: well how did you like this chapter and Carlisle's POV? I wanted to get the family together first and then start Bella's last vampire year before she goes and lives with Charlie… I won't do how Bella saved jasper it would be too long and hard to write but I hope you like the story so far… 21 pages :)**

**Please Review**

**Saint xx**


	4. Princess Isabella

**A/N: ah-ha chapter three is here! :) Hope everyone likes it so far, I wouldn't really know because I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked but beggars can't be choosers. Anyways well enjoy this chapter it's where Bella sees Carlisle and jasper again. Oh and don't worry they wont know who she is until she tells them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. And what i put in here from the book**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Because I called her a child once too" I laughed again and Esme giggled she remembers this story it was her favourite._

"_And what happened?" Emmett asked sitting on the edge of his seat like a child waiting for a treat._

"_You're father fell off the rock he was on when Bella turned around and call HIM a child!" my wife was trying to hold back a smile but failed miserably._

"_When I met her she was 728 years old" I said smiling at jasper that was frozen in place._

"_But that means she would be…" he trailed off trying to add it up._

"_One thousand and twenty-nine" I said smugly and the house erupted in laughter when jasper fell off the chair in shock._

"_So not only I was saved by our princess but an ancient?" he whispered and I nodded._

"_Well I'll be damned" he muttered to himself and we all burst out laughing again._

_Oh you got to love our family… _

* * *

**Bella POV**

When I got home from my mission in Australia where I have been for the past 40 years helping a coven from war, I got attacked by Jane and Alec in a hug. I giggled as they held me tighter and carried me to the thrown room.

"Look who we captured masters" they sung while giggling, Father and uncles laughed as they ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"We missed you little one how was your mission?" Aro asked happily, father and Uncle Caius sighed.

"She just got home brother let her rest and let us, tell her the good news. It is her 1029th birthday after all." I've been that distracted I forgot my own birthday. _Crap, wait good news? Is it Carlisle? Oh how I miss my dear friend._

"Oh yes, yes do indeed tell her brothers." Aro waved them off and sat back down on his thrown.

"Now while you were on a mission we sent a _scout_ out to look for Carlisle" Caius laughed and muttered Demetri being a boy scout under his breath. "Yes well when Demetri returned not long ago I think the year you left he came with great news. The Olympia Coven has now got 7 members instead of one" father smiled at me, I was confused who was the Olympia coven? Father saw the confusion and chuckled but uncle Caius continued.

"I do believe that Carlisle Cullen has married Esme Platt" I gasped and giggled I remember Carlisle coming home one day and telling me about this young girl. But now that young girl is a woman and his mate.

"But you said seven, father? That's just two." I was still confused.

"He has 5 children, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale, and Emmett McCarty Cullen are all connected to Carlisle by venom." I gasped; Carlisle created vampires who are now in his coven? I got angry how could he kill them like that?

"Now, now Bella I know what you are thinking. Edward's mother begged Carlisle to change him, Carlisle saved Rosalie with all intentions to be Edwards mate that was after her found her been raped and beaten so close to death and Rosalie saved Emmett and begged Carlisle to change him since he was her mate." I looked at uncle Aro and sighed in relief they where all close to death, so at least that's not so bad. But I couldn't help but feel sad for taking Carlisle's humanity away.

"What's wrong little one?" father ask.

"I was the one who changed Carlisle, I'm Carlisle's creator" I sighed and everyone gasped, _oops I forgot Jane and Alec where in the room._

"That's good news though, no wonder where he got his compassion and restraint from" Aro boomed and I heard father sigh.

"But little one that's not all the good new, you're dear friend Jasper has found a mate her name is Mary Alice and she lead them to Carlisle's coven. He is now a vegetarian" I gasped and squealed in delight.

**~XxX~XxX~**

**1995**

That was 8 years ago and today is the day I am leaving Volterra for a while, I decided I want to give a human life a chance, father wasn't happy but he said if it makes me happy I can go with a promise to come back, I'm going to live with my adoptive parents Charlie and Renee. I sighed as I found out they had the first and last names of my parents from when I was human before I met Didyme, I just hope they are not like the same as my real parents and not caring about me. When I got to the airport with father everyone in my guard and family were here.

"We are going to miss you princess" all the girls in my guard said while hugging me tight. I sighed and looked at my uncles and father.

"I'll miss you father, I'll miss everyone but I promise I'll come back and visit I just wish to live my human life for a while." I sighed as I picked up my bags, I felt father pick me up in a hug and kiss my forehead.

"Charlie and Renee will be waiting for you in Forks, take care my child, and I love you" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

'_Flight 129 to Forks, Washington please head over to Gate 3' _I heard a lady announce over the speaker, I sighed and waved to everyone before I walked away. When I looked back I saw anguish in everyone's eyes but fathers face broke my heart, he lost his wife my mother and now his only child.

When I sat down on the plane after everyone cooing at how beautiful my eyes were and how adorable I am, I sighed and relaxed on this stupid plane. I know I could have gotten Dream to teleport me to Forks airport but I just couldn't, I need to experience other than sleeping for the first time in my human life.

I was on the verge of sleep when a flight attendant walked past me and awed.

"Oh look how adorable you are, how old are you?" she cooed with glazed eyes, well at least I can still dazzle; I mentally chuckled at that fact.

"I'm 8 years old miss" I said in my childlike voice, I couldn't talk like an adult and sound like I'm 1029 years old.

"Oh what a wonderful age, why are you flying alone dear?" _because I'm a 1029 year old vampire who wants to be a human… _but I couldn't tell her that so I told her the story Marcus told me to say when people asked me why I'm alone.

"I'm going to live with my adoptive parents in Forks, my parents died _many_ years ago" I said with tears, I was telling the truth my parents did die but I miss my mother Didyme.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear, well let me get you something to cheer you up" she smiled and walked to where the little kitchen was and came back with something that smelled delicious and a metal cylinder. She smiled and handed me a candy bar and the cylinder which was a soda, I smiled with delight I have never tried human food before maybe I will like it. The lady excused herself and said goodnight while I munched on my chocolate bar, the last thing I remembered was that silly lady cooing and putting a blanket over me. I dreamed of mother.

_Mommy, Are you here?_

_Sweetie why did you leave your father? _She whispered.

_I wanted to seek love like you did before you met father. _I sighed.

_You will my dearest Isabella, now it's time to wake up and meet your human carers I love you._

I woke up and saw the same flight attendant carefully shaking me awake.

"Wake up sweetie time to get off the plane" she smiled while handing me my carry on bag from the over head compartments. I skipped off the plane and all the way to the waiting area in the airport with my suitcase I got, _oh look it's raining great at least when I want to run as a vampire I won't have to worry about sparkling. _I giggled and scouted the area for Charlie and Renee; I was shocked frozen when they looked like my human parents 1021 years ago. The only difference was that Renee had a light brown blonde coloured hair and my mother had dark brown almost black.

I saw them looking around frantically and when Renee saw me she smiled and ran over to me and pulled me into a hug, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. Her hug was warm and I felt safe, _a mothers hug. _When Charlie caught the site of us he let out a huge smile and wrapped his arms around us.

"oh my look at our child Charlie she is beautiful and look at her eyes they are so pretty, I guess you will be locking up plenty of guys in the future" she giggled while playfully nudging him he just smiled and kissed her head.

"She is beautiful Renee but look at her, she could actually pass as our child" he said with a voice full of pride, love and passion something Renee's voice didn't have, I sighed softly because I knew that their marriage wouldn't last.

"Are you my new mommy and daddy?" I squeaked and they nodded vigorously, I squealed and hugged them tight the best I could. I had to act my age didn't I?

"Your new name is Isabella Marie Swan my dear, now lets get you home and have a bath" my 'mother' said to me and lead me to the car as Charlie carried my suitcase. I couldn't bring much from Volterra, but I did bring my charm bracelet, my jewellery box which has my crest in it and photo's of Dream and Forest. When I saw the police cruiser I giggled at the fact my new human father was a cop and I will have to go everywhere in his cruiser till I'm old enough to drive.

When Renee placed me in the back seat she caught the site of my mother's locket and the family crest on the front. They think my last name was Tally I laughed when Jane suggested it.

"Oh isn't that pretty who gave you the pretty necklace and charm bracelet?" I sighed Renee was one of those people who ask too many questions.

"The necklace was my mothers" I paused and her smile fell into one of sadness "and the charm bracelet was from my friends and family; each has their own little charm to add." I gave her a small smile and laid my head back on the seat.

"Oh I'm sorry to pry sweetie take a nap and I will wake you when we're home" she said softly and I closed my eyes thinking about everyone who I loved dearly.

I sighed, I missed Carlisle he was my best friend for a very long time and he actually felt like a second father to me. _Huh I never thought of him like that till now… _I miss his laugh and the look in his eyes when he's having fun; they shine with innocence and youth. I giggled when I came across the memory of me dressing him up like a ballerina with Heidi's makeup, he was furious when everyone came in and frozen mid stride till doubling over in laughter. Even father was rolling on the ground gasping for un-needed air.

"Bella sweetie time to wake up, we have someone who we would like you to meet" I heard Charlie say awkwardly yet softly. I stretched and yawned to make it seem like I was actually sleeping and got out the car, when I did I got a whiff of something horrible it smelled like wet dog And only word came into my mind when I caught it, _werewolf… _I looked around franticly and found nothing but a native man in a wheel chair and a little boy by his side; I sniffed and noticed the smell was coming from the man. I felt my eyes widen in shock as I studied him, he isn't a werewolf but a shape shifter… _well I won't be safe here then in my vampire form…_

"Charlie, welcome back and this must be little Bella you told us about. My word isn't she a beauty and look at her eyes! Green, Topaz and brown so rare yet amazing" she exclaimed and I felt my cheeks heat up, _fantastic I forgot about the blush. _

"yes, yes she is pretty Billy, Jake would you like to meet my new daughter Bella?" mother said to the little boy and he nodded with a smile, from what I could tell he was 2 years 'younger' then me. _Hmmm Billy and Jake, so if Billy is a shifter then so will Jake when he comes to an age. _

"Hi Jake, I'm Bella" I waved to him from behind Renee and he blushed, I couldn't help but giggle at the reaction.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jacob but I like Jake" he rambled and I giggled with his father and my human parents.

"Would you like to play?" I squeaked and he nodded, we went jumping in the mud puddles in the front yard. I never had done this before even when I was originally human.

After an hour of playing Jake and Billy went home and Renee took me up to have a bath, when I was all clean I sighed. I was bored, I wish they had a piano or something… _ah I wish I brought my violin like Alec suggested… _I skipped downstairs into thelounge where I saw a beautiful violin in a glass case with dust on it, I went up to touch the glass and I heard Renee chuckle from behind me.

"That was my grand mothers, she loved that violin and so did my mother I never could play though." She sighed as she looked at the case.

"I sure do miss hearing my mother play, she was wonderful at it" her eyes swelled up with unshed tears as she went into the kitchen to cook. I thought I would surprise her and play something for her to cheer her up and say thank you, I tested it to see if it was tuned and to my surprise it was.

I started to play broken sorrow on the violin; it's good with a piano playing softly in the back ground and another violin, but I'll just play the main one. I started playing and Renee rushed in with an apron on and oven gloves, she sat down with bug eyes and an open mouth. Sometime during the song I heard Charlie arrive home and stop mid step in the doorway looking at me and Renee, I could tell that Renée started to cry even though she was smiling it made her happy and if I could bring some memory of her mother and grandmother back then I will play everyday to not only thank her but to make her happy. **(Song is in profile just listen to the main violin.)**

When I finally ended the song Renée scooped me up in her arms and cried while laughing and saying thank you. She told asked me how I learned to play and I told her the truth of it came naturally to me and I use to play to my mother all the time when in fact I played for everyone, she told me that I could keep it and play to remind me of my family as I would for her…

**~XxX~XxX~**

**2004 **

I was right 8 years ago about Charlie and Renée's marriage because when I turned 9 Renée left Charlie and taking me with her, when I was 12 she remarried to a guy named Phil Dwyer. He was good and all but with Phill's career in baseball he had to travel a lot and I know Renée loved me but I could see she missed Phil so I offered to live with Charlie in Forks and that's what I did.

I was getting on my plane when I got a text message from Jane, I sighed I missed her so much. I sent them all pictures over the years; I was now 1036 years old and acting as a 17 nearly 18 year old. When I read the text I was heartbroken she said that father has hardly come out of his room only when its feeding time and when he is summoned for a trial on a vampire. I quickly hit reply and sent her a message before turning it off until I get to Forks from Phoenix.

_Jane,_

_Tell father to cheer up and that I love him, that I think about him everyday and I will see him soon. Say hello to everyone for me and that I miss you all, I have to board a plane now so I will talk when I find time._

_Love Isabella._

I sighed; over the years I discovered I still controlled all of my powers but as I was right again from previous experiences is that I only have a mental shield when human and can not expand it but everything else is fine. I waited until everyone was in their seat and no one was watching to use my power to clean my shoes of dirt, I couldn't help but giggle. I couldn't wait to see Jake again and especially see if he is now hit the stage of shifting, then I would tell him what I really am. Jake is my best friend in forks and I missed him over the years, I also couldn't be happier about the rain I never liked the sun. _Of course Isabella why would a vampire like the sun? _I shook my head at my stupidity. But what I dreaded the most was going to forks high school, it was bad enough in Phoenix with the girls' jealousy and the boys' fascination and yes I still do have my vampire looks but more human.

'_You may undo your seatbelts and exit the plane thank you for flying with us' _the pilot knocked me out of my memories and turned off the seatbelt sign, I grabbed my carry on bag and my suitcase at the bag terminal.

"Welcome home kiddo, I missed you" I heard Charlie yell to me when he came running up and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks char-dad, I missed you too." I gave him a smiled and walked towards the cruiser Charlie always drove, that's the downside of having a _father_ who is the chief of police. The rest of the car ride was an awkward silence but as we neared _home_ Charlie spoke up with excitement like the first time her brought me home from the airport.

"I have a surprise for you" he said with a smile and I looked at him curiously, when we rounded the corner of the street I now lived on I saw a bright read Chevy truck parked in the driveway with my best friend and his father standing by it with big smiles.

"You didn't have to dad" I said, but he just shook his head.

"Yes I did this is your welcome home present and I know you don't want me to drive you anywhere but don't worry I bought it off Billy and Jake fixed it for you." He said awkwardly. When he stopped the car Jake nearly ripped the door open and pulled me into a huge hug while laughing.

"I… missed you… too… need… breathe" I said between gasps, he automatically let go and apologize.

"Sorry bells" he chuckled.

"Bells you remember Billy right?" my father asked and I giggled when I saw Billy.

"Of course how could I forget and old man like you?" I said teasing him while smiling, I looked at my watch and noticed I still had an hour till school starts.

"Now if you boys excuse me, this little lady needs to get ready fro school" I said in a dodgy English accent and the boys laughed while I went to get ready for school. I just put on some torn faded jeans, a t-shirt and some flats, _god if Heidi caught me in this she'd have a fit… _I put on my mothers necklace and my charm bracelet, when I got back downstairs Billy and Jake already left.

"Alright dad I'm off to school, bye!" I called out to him while grabbing my coat and I heard his gruff in the kitchen and the shuffling of his work gear. I started my truck with a roar and drove to school at an awfully slow 55kms/p; _jeez I could walk faster then this… _I was surprised when I finally saw the school and I was glad I didn't have to drive this painfully slow car till the end of the school day. When I pulled up I groaned when I saw everybody staring at my car and whispering, _oh if only I could be a vampire and hear what they are saying about me. _I can just imagine it now, 'oh look it's the swan girl' or 'holy hell look at that babe'. I got out of the car and walked to the small building with an 'office' sign on the wall next to the door.

When I walked in all the colours clashed and this is what if Heidi was a human would die of a heart attack, the benches were a bright orange and the walls a bright yellow, it had half dead plants all around the room and horrible brown carpet.

"May I help you miss…" an old creepy lady asked from behind the counter.

"Swan, Isabella swan I'm here to pick up my schedule" I smiled and I watched as her breathing hitched and eyes gloss over.

"Ah yes Isabella, Chief swan's child. You're the talk of the town lately" I sighed it is true about small towns, news travels fast. "Um, here is you're schedule and map. Oh and get this signed by all your teachers and hand it in at the end of the day" I grabbed everything and thanked her while walking out the door to my English class in building **3**. I got Mr. Mason to sign my slip and he handed me a list of books I had to read, I sighed when all the books that were listed I have read over 1000 times; Brontё, Shakespeare, Faulkner and ECT.

When the bell rang a gangly boy with obvious skin problems, with hair as black as an oil slick walked up and _accidentally_ bumped into me. I forced the urge to slap him silly or growl at him as he turned around and started to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you? And sorry about that" I took in his appearance and mentally grimaced he is an overly helpful type great.

"Bella" I corrected him, I only like my family calling me Isabella.

"Um, where is your next class?" he asked nervously.

"Err, Government with Jefferson, in building 6" I said while looking at curious people walk past trying to not show that they are ears dropping but failing.

"Oh well I'm heading that way now I could show you…" yep eager and overly helpful "I'm Eric" he added, I smiled tentatively and walked towards my Government class.

The rest of the morning classes were okay but people kept asking me if it was sunny in phoenix and if it rained and why haven't I got a tan if I lived in a sunny place, oh and cant forget about the my eyes and their colour. But the Angela Webber who didn't pry and only asking comfortable questions like; 'how I liked Forks so far?' and if I would sit with her at lunch. I smiled and said I would be glad to have a friend who didn't pry and see her then.

When the bell rang for lunch Angela and I walked to the cafeteria, where I saw Eric wave us over to the table he was at. Angela introduced me to Lauren who I instantly didn't like she was a snob even I could see that, Tyler who also was a bit obsessed, Jessica Stanley who I also hated she was like Lauren but only being my friend for the attention and mike Newton I really hated him he annoyed me to no end, he reminded me of a golden retriever. I was going to ask Angela what class she had next when the cafeteria doors opened and let in four strange scents and one familiar scent of vampire.

I turned to look at the door and I was right there stood in the door was a bulky looking one who could out look Demetri in the muscle department, he had dark brown curly hair and had a boyish look to him but also an intimidating look. Next to him was his mate who had a beautiful figure and long blonde flowing hair she looked like she walked right off the front cover of _sports illustrated _swimsuit issue.

I stifled a giggle when they got some food and headed over to a table where I presume they sit everyday, that's when I saw a pixie looking vampire with black hair skipped pass me with a smile, dragging a very uncomfortable jasper behind her. When they grabbed their food and sat down jasper looked ready to kill while Alice sat in his lap. I sent him a wave of relaxation and his head snapped up frantically looking around the cafeteria, I was going to wave but I caught a scent that smelt heavenly. I gasped when I felt the electricity fill the air, I found my mate in the bronze haired god that walked past me. I need to know his name, I already know jasper but I don't know the rest.

"Who are _they_?_" _I asked Jessica and she giggled.

"There the Cullen's" she whispered and my eyes widened this is Carlisle's family, I mentally slapped myself for forgetting what uncle Caius told me about jasper being in his coven, that's when I noticed that their eyes where coal black. I couldn't help but frown they are starving themselves? Have they got no consideration that JASPER is an EMPATH not only can he feel your emotions he can feel it physically too.

"The big one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde one is Jasper hale" she whispered explaining them to me, _wait did she say jasper hale? Yes, yes she did. _

"The Girls are Alice Cullen and Rosalie hale" oh now I get it jasper and Rosalie play twins. But she hasn't explained the Adonis with bronze hair.

"Who's the last one?" I asked curiously.

"That's Edward Cullen, but don't waste your time he doesn't like to date" _arc stupid girl he's a vampire why would he want to date someone other then his mate?_

"Wow their… very - good looking" I struggled for words instead of vampires.

"YES! But they're all _together _though – Emmett and Rosalie, jasper and Alice and Edward is the only one without a girl unfortunately" I heard the disappointment in her voice.

"But Jessica they're all adopted they aren't really related but the Hale twins." Ah good ole Angela always sticking up for people. I looked at Angela and she explained but I had to pretend I didn't know. "Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted them, Mrs Cullen can't have kids" _well not until I allow her to anyway… _

**Edward POV**

_Hurry up Edward we're going to be late… _Alice all but yelled in her thoughts, I sighed as I grabbed my school bag and grudgingly walked out to my car were my siblings waited. I looked at Alice and she was near to start bouncing on the spot, I raised my eye brow as to say 'what's so exciting?'

_We have a new girl at school today, but I can't see her it's all blurry… _I nodded and jumped in the driver's seat of my Volvo and peeled out of the driveway.

_I wonder what the new girl looks like. Emmett…_

_She's Chief swan's daughter, Ellie or Allie I think… Jasper _

_Arg I have a hair out of place… typical Rosalie_

_I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle, and here is my spout… Alice_

"Is there any reason why you are singing I'm a little tea pot Alice?" I asked her curiously.

_I don't know but the future is blurry with you and black in two years…_ I furrowed my brows as I watched the visions Alice has been getting…

When we got to school everyone was thinking about the new girl Bella, I took a deep breath and stiffened, jasper was instantly at my side holding my shoulder in his firm grip. I could smell the most delicious scent I have ever come across that it literally sings to me. I gasped as I realised that this is the new girls scent and she's my singer.

"Edward what's wrong?" Emmett asked, Alice sighed and spoke out loud.

"You better take Edward hunting now, apparently the new girl is his singer" she sighed and my brothers gasped.

"Common Edward you need to hunt." Jasper stated while Emmett dragged me to the forest. After finding a few elk and a bear we went back just in time for lunch, Alice and Rosalie joined their mates near the cafeteria doors and I sighed, _I'm the only one left out… _

My siblings walked in first while I took several deep breaths before entering.

_Huh what? Where did that wave of relaxation come from? And that strong I only know one person who could feel an emotion so strong and that's Isabella._ I heard jasper thought_. Hmm that's really odd, I can't even smell her toffee scent… _my eyes widened as he explained her scent, that's a really weird scent.

"Who are _they_?_" _I heard the new girl Bella ask and Jessica giggle.

_Great the new girl is falling for Cullen there goes my chance… mike_

_Arg Isabella isn't even pretty and her eyes god what a freak… Lauren, _I couldn't help but growl but I didn't know why. When I walked past the new girl a wave of electricity went through me, I ignored my head and continued to walk over to our table and sat across from Alice and jasper.

"There the Cullen's" Jessica whispered back to Bella who looked over to us and frowned.

"What is she feeling, jasper?" he knew I meant Bella. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her.

"First realization then a strong wave of anger now curiousness" he said confused.

"What is she thinking is she suspicious of what we are?" he asked concerned, I concentrated on her but nothing so I went to Jessica… _arc Edward is supposed to be looking at me not Bella._

"The big one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde one is Jasper hale" she whispered to Bella acting all nice.

"The Girls are Alice Cullen and Rosalie hale" I could hear envy in Jessica Stanley's voice.

"Who's the last one?" Bella asked curiously.

"That's Edward Cullen, but don't waste your time he doesn't like to date" _yeah and if he wont go out with me what makes you think he will go out with you… Jessica_

"Wow their… very - good looking" I heard the pause in the sentence before finishing.

"YES! But they're all _together _though – Emmett and Rosalie, jasper and Alice and Edward is the only one without a girl unfortunately" I heard the disappointment in her voice it couldn't be missed.

"But Jessica they're all adopted they aren't really related but the Hale twins. Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted them, Mrs Cullen can't have kids" _I do like that Webber girl always a good person even in her thoughts;_ I looked at Bella through her thoughts and gasped.

"What is it Edward?"

"The new girl Bella has Green, Topaz and brown eyes" I whispered and my siblings gasped as the bell rang for the signal of next class.

_Be careful Edward Bella is in your next class… _Alice thought to me and I just nodded to show I heard her.

As usual I was the first student in the class and I sighed as I realised Bella was in this class and was going to be my lab partner, when she walked in I gripped the table as the heater blew her scent over to me.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" Mr. Barner instructed to Bella while handing her slip back, as she came close to the table she tripped but looked at my hands. _Crap I'm griping to tight… _oh wait she was looking at me…

"Sorry" she whispered and sat in her chair while opening her book. She looked at me uncomfortably and making a Curtin between us with her hair.

I got up and walked out a little faster then a human when the bell rang and sat in my car, _I need to see Carlisle I cant stay here I will go to Alaska for a while… _I sent Alice a text that they will have to run home and I sped all the way to the hospital.

"Um I need to see my father Dr. Cullen it's and emergency." I said to the nurse and she nodded while telling me that Carlisle was in his study. I ran up struggling to keep a human pace to his study.

"Edward what's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked obviously worried.

"Carlisle there is a new girl at school today Isabella Swan" I saw Carlisle flinch and I smiled apologetically.

"Yes, yes Chief Swan's daughter is she hurt?"

"She's my singer Carlisle; I need to leave for a week maybe Alaska" I said urgently and he nodded while chucking his keys to me.

_It's got a full tank of gas, just come back son… _I nodded while chucking him my keys and running to the parking lot. When I got to the Mercedes I couldn't drive fast enough away from this place…

**Bella POV**

It's been a week since Edward left and I couldn't help but feel really guilty that I drove him out of town away from his family, but if it was that bad he had to leave that means… oh I couldn't help but giggle when I figured out that I was his singer as a human, when I got to school was I got out of my truck and noticed Edward was standing by his car with his siblings.

I sighed and went back to my book; I'm reading _Wuthering heights_ again for the millionth time. That's when I heard squealing tires coming in the drive, I turned around in fright as I saw Tyler's van hit an ice spot and come crashing my way. The next thing I knew I was in Edward arms and Tyler's van stopped, I looked at the door and saw Edward stopped the van.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I struggled to get up when I noticed that his arm was wrapped around me.

"Bella" he warned "I think you hit your head pretty hard." In fact it didn't hurt at all but I had to act the part...

"Owe!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

He chuckled "that's what I thought". _Smart ass, this will get him…_

"How…" he looked at me curiously "how did you get here so fast?" he looked serious again while answering.

"I was standing right next to you Bella" he said seriously, I let it go as I pretended to be passed out I heard people yelling and an ambulance come, at some point I really did fall asleep. When I woke up I was in the hospital room with Edward looking at me worriedly, I mentally chuckled as he is starting to see I'm his mate.

"Ah, you're awake." I smiled as I heard the familiar voice of my old friend, but he didn't look like the Carlisle I knew. His once carefree and innocent eyes now hold age and knowledge; I couldn't hold the frown off my face.

"Oh sorry I'm Dr. Cullen, how are you feeling?" he stated and I sighed.

"I'm alright thanks to your son, if he wasn't there to push me out of the way I just dunno" I said as he looked at Edward seeming to communicate silently ah so Edward is a mind reader, I mentally chuckled as I wished him good luck trying to read my mind.

**~XxX~XxX~**

Today is my '18th' and my 1037th birthday and Alice is having a birthday party for me, I got a text from my family in Volterra saying happy birthday and I all sent them virtual hugs and kisses.

"Bella, Edwards here" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the steps and I sighed, I still haven't told Carlisle or jasper who I am and Carlisle didn't even get suspicious when he saw my scars after the incident with James. I picked up my purse and ran down the stairs only to trip right into Edward's arms.

"Careful love" he chuckled "now lets go the family awaits" he picked me up and carried me to the car, I could see Charlie chuckling from the door.

We drove all the way to the Cullen's in silence, but I needed to know something.

"I want to be changed" I stated and I saw Edwards hands tighten.

"No I will not dam you to this life" he hissed through clench teeth and I sighed. I fiddled with my charm bracelet, all my little charms are still there but the charm of the Cullen crest is gone. It has new additions one for each Cullen and one for Angela.

"Now behave I know you don't like birthdays but the last one we celebrated was Emmett's" I sighed but nodded, he opened the front door and pushed me inside only to be grabbed in a hug by Esme and Carlisle, I found out the reason why Rosalie didn't like me was because I could have a family but little did she know I could give her one.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Esme whispered into my hair.

"This is for you Bella, welcome to the family" Carlisle smiled while handing me a flat box, when I opened it I gasped it was a necklace with the Cullen crest on it.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" I sniffed and they smiled with joy.

"Bella, Bella present time" the pixie sung while dragging me to the living room.

Every flat spot was other covered with pink and red roses in crystal bowls or candles, I looked around in awe I never seen anything so pretty.

"This one is from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper" Alice said while handing me a box, I opened it and frowned its empty.

"Um Alice its empty" she giggled.

"It's a new stereo for your car, Emmett's installing it now so you cant take it back" she giggled.

"THANKS EMMETT" I yelled and his booming laugh echoed through the house.

"This one is from me and Edward" she handed me a flat square present and I eyed him suspiciously.

"I didn't spend a dime I promise." He gave me his famous crooked smile and I nodded, just as I pulled my finger out I smelt blood, not just any blood but my blood.

"NO!!!" Edward yelled and pushed me back into the table making me cut my arm open with the broken glass I smashed from impact, I looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie holding back a snarling jasper, I sent him waves of love and happiness while they pulled him out the house. Carlisle ordered everyone go and hunt while he fixes my arm. I looked towards Esme who finished cleaning up the blood and asked her for a favour.

"Will you tell jasper it's not his fault please Esme and tell him I forgive him." She nodded and gave me a small smile before exiting.

"I'm so sorry about jasper Bella, he's new to the diet and I'm just so sorry" he started dry sobbing and I hugged him awkwardly with one arm.

"Shh Carlisle it's alright, what's wrong I have never seen you like this before?" I asked worried, I have actually never seen him so depressed since I met him.

"It just made me realise that I nearly lost another daughter" he said between dry sobs and I was confused he had another daughter?

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When I was in Italy I met a girl who looked like you when you were younger, she was my best friend and I loved her like a daughter. When I left I was devastated because I had a feeling I would never see her again and after three years I never spoke to her again. It broke my heart that I lost someone so special like her and when jasper attacked I didn't see you but I saw my sweet Isabella" he said while sobbing into my shoulder and it broke my heart, I was the reason why he is upset and I can't have that. I must tell him the truth…but I can't…

"Carlisle please don't be upset, cheer up" I said while cooing him, a few seconds later he sobered up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really do miss my daughter and your so much like her" he sighed while continuing to take the glass out of my arm. "And I will understand if you wish to stay away after this night, I am truly sorry for jasper." As soon as he said it I felt the anger boil up in me.

"You know it's as much as your fault then his, when was the last time you went hunting?" I said angry and Carlisle looked taken back by my outburst.

"3 days ago why?"

"Are you forgetting your son and my brother is an empath?" I said to him like he was 5.

"What has jasper being an empath to do with what happened? He only feels and manipulates emotions." I shot him a look to say 'you're joking right' and continued.

"What if he feels the physical pain to? Jasper probably has the same amount of control as you but he has to deal with everybody else's bloodlust on top of his and if it was anyone's fault its Edwards. My blood sings for him remember when he smelt my blood his throat must have been on fire and jasper would of felt it" I stated and realization and astonishment crossed over carlisles face.

"You know I never really thought of that before, thank you Bella. You know to tell you a secret you seem so much like my Isabella same first and middle name and she always wore a charm bracelet like yours, but Isabella was always observant and clever, she had a shine that would make anyone happy and that's like you. I'm glad you found this family or I don't know where we would be you complete us" I felt tears swell up in my eyes as he spoke this; I hugged him again and thought of something.

"Why is Edward against changing me?" I whispered quietly.

"Because he thinks once we become vampires we lose our soul and that we're dammed to eternal damnation." He sighed and while I just nodded.

Everyone but jasper and Rosalie came back when Carlisle finished up my stiches, when I saw Edward I instantly knew something was wrong, every time he smiled it wouldn't reach his eyes and his voice sounded hollow. When I looked at Alice I knew something bad was going to happen because her face showed devastation when she came out of a vision.

Over the past two days Edward has gotten more distant and only spoke to me when I asked him a question and even then it was a simple answer, when I asked him what's wrong and why hasn't everyone been at school. He didn't really answer me he just pretended he didn't hear me, but today seemed worse so I decided I would talk to him and tell him my secret. I know Alice wont be able to find out because she told me many times its hard to see me in the visions and I thanked my shield for this so my mental shield is stronger then I thought.

"Come for a walk with me," Edward demanded when he opened my door, he placed my book bag in the cabin of my truck and lead me to the forest behind Charlie's house.

"Okay, let's talk." I said masking my panic, I had a really bad feeling that my heart was being ripped out along with my soul.

"Bella, we're leaving." I sighed in relief well he when he told me that we were leaving.

"Why now? Another year-" I wanted to at least say goodbye to Charlie before I left with them.

"Bella, it's time, how much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." I looked at Edwards face and saw no life in his eyes; he was silent looking at me with… nothing… then realization hit me, his family was leaving and I am staying here, Edward my mate is leaving me.

"When you say we-," I whispered, I felt the lump in my throat starting to choke me and suffocate me.

"I mean my family and myself." He stated.

"Okay, I'll come with you." I can't leave my mate it will hurt too much, maybe I could try and convince him.

"You can't, Bella, Where we're going… It's not right for you." he said coldly...

"Where you are is the right place for me." I begged, I was nearly in tears.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." _No you're perfect for me_.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life," I begged again letting the tears slip from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"My world is not for you." I wanted to scream out at that statement I was over 1000 years old. Then I got the feeling that this has something to do with jasper.

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I did everything but scream at him, I was beyond hysterical now.

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected." _NO IT WASN'T…_

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-." I screamed at him.

"As long as that was best for you." His voice was rough instead of his normal smooth velvet voice.

"_No!_ This is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. You can have my soul. I don't want it without you! It's yours already!" I screeched at him, I let the tears run freely as I listened to the next thing Edward said.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

Silence, that's what came after that, my own mate doesn't want me and I couldn't believe it. I shut down and showed no hysteria as I struggled to say the sentence that would possibly ruin me.

"You…don't…want…me?" shock crossed his face before masking it up again that showed no emotion.

"No" and there it was the thing that hurt more then mother dieing.

"Well, that changes things." I stated, not really saying it to him but more to myself.

"Of course I'll always love you, in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending I'm something that I'm not, Bella. I am not human." _but I could give you that wish _I wanted to scream at him.

"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." His voice sounded hurt and I had to struggle to hear him.

"Don't," I whispered hoarsely. "Don't do this." I was to far gone to beg or to show anything.

"You're not good for me, Bella." _I'm not good enough for him? How could that be? I was his mate, his other half…_

"If… that's what you want." I whispered.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded silently as he continued.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course, He needs you. Take care of you- for him," he tacked on.

"I will," I mumbled.

"And I will make a promise in return… I won't ever interfere with your life again; it will be like I never existed. Goodbye."

"Wait!" I choked out and I felt him kiss my head and whisper.

"Take care of yourself." And with that he was gone forever, I knew I could turn into a vampire and catch him but I didn't want to. I started walking in the direction that he left, I didn't care that it was raining or the scratches on my arms, face and legs from the trees. I kept walking until I tripped over a root and fell down, I didn't want to get up.

"He's gone" I whispered as I curled up into a ball and laid there, I slowly felt the numb take over me and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Marcus POV**

Ever since my daughter has been gone I felt lonely, I know I have my brothers, sisters and the tiger twins but I missed my little girl. _She's not little anymore Marcus she has a mate… _arc I remember that day too well.

_Memory, _

_My brothers and I were in the thrown room talking about the next mission when we heard Jane squeal in delight and to tell you the truth my brothers and I were shocked. _

"_Jane what's wrong" we heard Alec ask with concern to his strangely happy sister. _

"_Nothing is wrong brother, but the question is what the news is?" she said to him and I looked at Aro with a curious gaze. _

"_Jane, come tell us!" Caius yelled out. The doors opened with a bang revealing a happy smiling Jane, A worried Alec and a confused Felix, Demetri, Heidi, dream and forest. _

"_Oh this is the best news I have heard in all my years." She squealed again and I raised my eyebrows at her. _

"_What is it my dear, common tell us this good news." Aro all but demanded Jane, I looked at her and noticed the small rectangular phone in her hand. _

"_Is it something to do with my daughter?" I asked with hope and she nodded happily. _

"_Well what is it Jane? Don't keep Marcus waiting for too long" Heidi said with amusement._

"_She found her mate" she yelled out and I gasped, my daughter has finally found a mate after all these years?_

"_Who is it my dear" Aro asked with curiosity. _

"_Edward Cullen" she smiled and I groaned, she will never return to me if she is with her mate and her friend Carlisle. _

_End, _

I got snapped out of it when I felt something wrong, I looked around and saw that Isabella's bond was weakening. I screamed in pain as I fell off my thrown and onto my knees grabbing the place where my non beating heart is, it felt like my heart is being ripped out and I immediately knew what's wrong when I felt the numbness take over me.

"Brother, Brother what's wrong has something happened." Aro yelled frantically as Caius picked me up and ran me to my room; I faintly heard the gasps of everyone who we ran past. I could just imagine my face of pure terror and emptiness.

"Marcus what happened, tell us." Caius demanded while he laid me down on my bed, my brothers paced while they had worry etched onto their faces. I could only say one thing which made my brothers stop in mid step and look at me in shock.

"Bella"

"JANE" Aro yelled and a second later she was next to him while looking at me.

"When was the last time you spoke to Bella?" he asked.

"On her birthday, why?" she was worried.

"Something has happened, try and ring her anyway of getting in tact with her." He boomed as he ran his fingers through his long black hair. She nodded and ran off to her room, I was glad when Jane told me that she still talks to her. Isabella told her everything and anything when she had something to say.

It was an hour later when Jane came back with an enraged look on her face.

**Jane POV**

"JANE" I heard Aro yell from the tower, I ran full speed and up till I reached Marcus's room? When I got there I was worried, Aro and Caius were looking worried and Marcus had a no emotion in his eyes with a face of pure terror.

"When was the last time you spoke to Bella?" Aro asked and I got curious why is he asking me this when he knew I spoke to her on her birthday unless? _Oh no…_

"On her birthday, why?" I was worried now, something has happened to my sister?

"Something has happened, try and ring her anyway of getting in tact with her." Aro boomed, I nodded and ran out till I got to the reception desk.

"Jane what can I do for you?" Gianna asked.

"I need the Cullen's number for Forks" she nodded and typed the keys quickly and wrote down the Cullen's household number, I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled it.

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._

I hissed and rung Bella's house phone which she said only to ring encase something happens, after 4 rings someone picked up. I heard a lot of people yelling in the back ground before I heard the hello.

"_Hello?"_ a boy answered I know it wasn't a vampire because I heard the pulse in the phone.

"Hello may I speak to Isabella swan please" I rushed out and I heard the boy gulp.

"_I-I'm sorry but Bella is missing, her father Charlie and nearly the whole town is looking for her_" he said stuttering.

"What happened?" I hissed.

"_Apparently she went for a walk with her boyfriend in the woods behind her house and she never came back_" I growled lowly for him not to hear when I was going to say something I heard what was happening on the other end.

"_I FOUND HER_" a gruff voice yelled and it was frantic.

"_Bella WHAT HAPPENED_" her human '_father'_ yelled and what I heard next made me livid.

"_H-he's g-gone, he's gone_" followed by her heart breaking cry, I growled and hung up. I ran faster then I ever had before until I slammed the doors open on Marcus's room.

"What happe-" I didn't let master Aro finish.

"That Cullen boy left her in the forest after breaking her heart." I hissed out through clenched teeth and they all growled.

_I swear if I ever see that Cullen boy I will kill him. _

**Bella POV**

It's been several months since Edward left and it's been months since I have became friends with Jacob Black my child hood friend, who now is currently 'sick' but I knew better. Jacob has finally become a shifter, but right now I was sitting on the cliffs of la push thinking about everything that's happened so far.

Move back to Forks.  
Meet the Cullen's.  
Fall in love.  
Get tracked by a vampire.  
Getting bitten by that vampire and the venom sucked out.  
Going to the Prom.

My 18th birthday.  
Getting my heart broken.  
Becoming a zombie.  
Taking risks to hear my loves voice.  
Befriending Jacob Black and the Pack.  
Riding Motor Cycles.  
Jacob becoming a wolf.  
Getting attacked by Laurent and the pack killing him.

And now sitting on the cliff of la push about to cliff dive, I got up spreading my arms out like wings took a step forward and let myself fall. I felt free from everything and it felt great, I wish that this feeling would last forever but unfortunately I hit the water and I got pulled under by the current.

_Keep swimming Bella, don't die. _I heard Edwards voice yell at me and I smiled, I tried to swim up to the top but I got caught in another current and got pulled under.

_DON'T GIVE UP BELLA SWIM!_ He roared in my head and I saw darkness, I knew I could have changed into a vampire but I didn't want to risk the exposure. Before letting the darkness take over I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist.

_How could you do this my child? _I heard mother sobbing and I felt worse.

_I never meant to commit suicide mother, I just wanted to be free I didn't think about the storm I'm sorry… _I cried out to her but she disappeared and the light came back.

I saw Jacob looking at me frantically and Sam wrapping blankets around me.

"Why did you jump Bella? Why didn't you wait for me! Didn't you see that it's nearly a hurricane out there?" he was yelling but I could tell he was worried.

"Well if you weren't so busy becoming a wolf and actually talked to me I would never have been up there" I hissed at him, I apologised when I saw the agony cross his face.

"Lets get her something warm to wear take her to Emily then take her home or Charlie will worry" Sam ordered and I felt Jacob pick me up and run to Emily's.

When we were driving back Jacob stiffened and sped right past my place but I noticed carlisles car.

"What are you doing Jacob turn around." I yelled at him.

"There is a vampire in your house" he yelled back and I hissed.

"Its Carlisle's car idiot stop this car and get out" I yelled, not even an egoistic mutt will keep me from my friend. He stopped the car and got out phasing in mid air, I slid over to the drivers side and drove back home. When I opened the door I didn't see Carlisle but I did see Alice, why is Alice here?

"Alice, oh Alice" I sobbed into her shoulder and she stiffened.

"Bella?" there was a mix of relief and confusion in her voice.

"Oh Alice… I'm so happy… to see you" I sobbed out but she was still stiff, I then remembered her eyes were black.

"Oh" I let go of her and stepped back with a small smile. "Sorry"

"It's okay Bella everything is fine and it's my fault I haven't hunted for a while. But would you explain to me how your alive?" I felt my eyes widen as she said the last part.

"You saw me fall?" I squeaked and her eyes narrowed.

"No, I saw you _jump." _She hissed angrily, I gulped.

She shook her head. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised," She said matching Edward's voice perfectly and I froze in shock while the pain ripped through me "'don't be looking for her future either'" she continued to quote him. "'We've done enough damage'"

"What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward -" I cut her off as soon as I understood, she thought I was committing suicide.

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide."

She eyed me dubiously "are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

"No, but… it was for recreational purposes only" I gulped "I saw some of Jacob's friends do it one day and it looked… Fun" she stayed silent so I continued "I didn't think about the water much at all or how the storm would affect the currents."

She eyed me suspiciously; I know she still thought I tried to kill myself so I redirected it. "If you saw me go in the water didn't you see Jacob? Because if it wasn't for him jumping in after me and pulling me back to shore, I would have drowned." I stated and she frowned

"Someone pulled you out?"

"Yes. Jacob saved me" I said smugly but watched as Alice went through many emotions, I could tell she was confused and angry that she didn't see it then back to confused. I was shocked when she leaned in and sniffed my shoulder.

"Who were you arguing with before?" she sniffed again and pulled back.

"Jacob black, why?" I asked curiously.

"If the currents were to much how did Jacob pull you out?" I gulped as I realised what I had to tell her.

"You see Jacob is a… Werewolf" I whispered to her and she looked at me with realization and understanding.

"I guess that explains the wet dog smell" she said to herself, ah yes the wet dog smell I got accustomed to. Then she looked at me in shock "your best friend is a werewolf?" I nodded sheepishly and she hissed at no one in general.

"How long has this been going on?"

I got defensive over my friend "not long he's only been a werewolf for a few weeks"

"A young werewolf that's even worse!" she sighed and looked at me with a smile. "Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find." I giggled and pulled her into a hug and she stiffened.

"Maybe I should go and hunt." I nodded and she was off.

Alice came back and hour later and spoke to Charlie, she told me that she went and found her real name and that her parents thought of her as mental girl. She told me what everyone has been up to until I fell asleep; when I woke up I heard Alice and Charlie talking about Edward and how I have been, when Charlie left to go to the funeral Alice told me that Jake was coming because she couldn't see the future and that she could already smell him and popped out the back door.

I went to great Jacob at the door when he knocked.

"You alone?" he asked rudely.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Can I talk toy you for a minute?"

"_Of course_ you can, Jacob. Come on in." I looked over Jacobs shoulder and saw Quill and Embry shake their heads; I clenched my teeth and muttered _"chicken" _under my breath. We argued for a little while and then I got my old Jacob back, but after a while the phone rang and Jacob jumped up to answer it.

"Swan residence," Jacob sounded intense.

"He's not here," Jacob said in a menacing tone I was wondering who Jacob was talking to when Jacob added "he's at the funeral" unwillingly and hung up.

"Filthy bloodsucker," he muttered under his breath and his face turned bitter again.

"Who did you just hang up on?" I said infuriated "In _my _house, and on _my _phone_?" _

"Easy! He hung up on me!"

"He? Who was it?!"

He sneered the title. "_Dr_. Carlisle Cullen."

I was about to yell when I saw Jake stiffen and growl under his breath, I turned around and saw Alice in the doorway looking shocked.

"Bella," she choked.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I cried and froze when she said the name that always hurt me to hear or think.

"Edward." She whispered.

"I don't know" she suddenly wailed "what is he thinking?!"

I gripped Jacobs arm to keep my balance as she spoke to Rosalie when she told me that Carlisle was out I was confused Jacob just spoke to him. _Unless…_

I turned to Jacob with rage. "Who was on that phone Jacob and who did you tell Charlie was at the funeral?" I spat and Jacob looked taken back.

"The Dr that's who he said he was" he growled and Alice hissed.

"That wasn't Carlisle, it was Edward. He thinks your dead." I screamed out in anger as she finished.

"He will call again Alice" I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella he won't be calling again." I was confused and Alice saw that.

"He's going to Italy"

He is going to my family and ask to be killed and knowing father he will kill him for hurting me but if not him then Jane and Alec.

"NO!" I yelled "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He didn't think he would out live you for to long" Alice whispered and I had to control myself so I didn't expose my true self by bursting in flames.

"How _Dare _he!" I screamed out and turned to Alice.

"You said we have to hurry how? Let's do it?" I said and she looked conflicted.

"We might be too late… he's gone to the volturi… and I don't want to risk your life in the vampire capital" she whispered and I looked at her.

"But there is a chance that they will say no – Aro is fond of Carlisle and wouldn't want to offend him – but Edward has a backup plan. They are protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they will act to stop him and he's right they will" she said and I glared. "But I think we have more leverage on the no option because if they killed him and upset Carlisle the brothers will be fearing their lives, I saw the outcome of what will happen the princess will kill them." she whispered and I grabbed her hand and my purse with my phone, IDs and both family crests and pulled her out the door.

"_Oh I will alright."_ I muttered under my breath and Alice looked at me confused.

"Listen, Bella! Weather we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the volturi city. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance they will eliminate us all – though in your case it won't be punishment but as dinner" _if only she knew that I was the most feared in the volturi… no harm will become of me… _

"This is what's keeping us here? Then I'll go alone if you're afraid" I spat through my teeth and she looked down.

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed." I snorted and dragged her to the car as best I could.

I argued with Jacob for a little bit and told him to look after Charlie for me and Alice sped off to the airport.

"A flight leaves in 2 minutes common lets board." I nodded and ran to our gate just in time.

Now I have to wait on this stupid flight to land till I can see my family and my love again.

**Edward POV**

I was in Volterra now and glad that it was night time, I ran till I found the right manhole that had plenty of vampire scents leading in and out of it, I lifted the metal plate and jumped down and ran until I hit a brightly lit room with a dark haired vampire at the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to Volterra! My name is Gianna, how may I help you today?" she smiled at me but I could tell it was forced, when I read her mind she was counting in Italian.

"My name is Edward Cullen" I said

"Ah Mr. Cullen what can I do for you?" she asked with fake kindness.

"I'm requesting to see Aro with something urgent" I said quickly and she glared.

"Let me call you someone to come show you the way, sit down" she hissed and dialled a number in the phone.

"Alec, please come escort our guest to the main chamber." She paused but spat my name. "Edward Cullen." She paused as I heard a growl on the other end and an 'I'll be right there'. "Thank you." She smiled and hung up.

"Alec will be here shortly." She stated and went back to her typing.

Alec was instantly in front of me and from what I could tell he was refraining from killing me and hoping Aro would allow him to kill me. _Why are they so hostile to me? Well at least I hope they will kill me. _I followed Alec down a long stone corridor till he stopped in front of two big wooden doors. When he opened the doors the brothers looked at me in shock and confusion.

_What is the boy doing here? _Aro thought.  
_Something has happened for him to be here… _Caius thought when I looked at Marcus he was thinking of his daughter and the bond between them was gone. I gasped in surprise and he looked at me with no emotion.

I looked at Jane and she was screaming curses in every language she knows in her mind. I sighed and faced Aro with remorse.

"Aro, I have come here to ask a request from you and your brothers." I said and they all looked at me.

"Ask away, dear boy," Aro's voice echoed through out the room and I cringed.

"I have come here to ask you and your assistance in my death." I said and all their eyes bugged out of their heads even Marcus's and Jane's.

"What has happened for you to ask for death?" Caius asked with a tone I have never heard from either of the leaders.

"I fell in love with a girl, a human girl." I sighed and continued. "When she found out what we were she didn't run away screaming or calling me a monster" I stopped when I saw a small smile on Marcus's lips, he gestured me to continue and I did "I decided to show her how we play baseball as a family when 3 nomads came to us and asked to play, one of the nomads name was James he was a tracker but only hunted for a game when he caught the smell of Bella, she automatically became his favourite most challenging game" I saw the three brothers stiffen but looked at me silently "he captured her mother and she snuck away from my brother and sister to save her, but when I found out I was to late he bit her. I couldn't dam her to this life so I sucked out the venom, with great difficulty" they looked at me confused.

"She was my singer" they gasped but nodded, none of them looked happy.

"On her 18th birthday she got a paper cut and my brother attacked her, so I did the worst thing possible I left, I left her hoping that she would move on and have a normal human life with out us causing danger." I choked out.

**Marcus POV**

"But if you left why are you here asking for death and not returning to your mate?" I said confused and worried.

"Because she jumped off a cliff and drowned" he choked out and I felt my eyes widen, I saw my brothers look at me in concern.

"Edward, let my brothers and I discuss this." Aro said with fake glee and I touched his hand to show him my answer.

_No because if Isabella was here and we killed him she would have our heads on silver platters for upsetting Carlisle… _I said and he nodded I saw Caius doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry we can't kill you Edward, Carlisle would be very angry and upset, for one thing and if Isabella – sorry – was here she would have our heads." He said shakily on the last thing and Caius gulping I couldn't help but smirk at least I'm safe.

"Thank you, Aro. I suppose I'll just find a way on my own. Goodbye." He shook my brother's hand and left. When we knew he was out of hearing distance I broke down.

"Everything will work out in the end Edward" Aro called out to his reiterating back.

"My daughter, my sweet Isabella." I cried out and saw everyone enter the room to find the reason why the Cullen boy was here, when they saw me they looked at my brothers for answers.

"I'm afraid because of a broken heart… Bella… jumped off a cliff… and drowned" I heard Caius choke out and several people break down with me.

"He is planning on exposing us so we have no choice but to kill him. Jane; go fetch the boy" Aro said sadly but he suppressed his sadness better then us.

"I swore I was going to kill that boy if I saw him, Felix, Demetri come with me. I'm going to fetch him." Jane sounded sinister.

"No" I choked out "if Isabella was here she would kill you for hurting her mate, no harm will become. Now everyone leave us be until you have him." I whispered and the room was empty in a second.

"I can't believe she is dead, I thought with her powers she couldn't die and on my birthday." I whispered and I felt my brothers sitting either side of me.

"Maybe she knew Marcus; you of all people should know losing a mate is dire. I knew you would have killed yourself if you didn't have Isabella" I looked at my brother and sighed.

"I know but why didn't she at least say goodbye first. I will never hear my daughter's voice again." I said, I have nothing left my wife and daughter are gone all I have now are my brothers, but to respect my daughter I will live.

"I'm glad you decided to respect Isabella and stay alive, I will tell someone to get Isabella's violin." I nodded at Aro; ever since Bella left I learnt how to play the violin so I could play when I needed to feel close to her once again.

**Bella POV**

I was so happy when Alice said that they declined Edwards wish to die mostly because of the fear of 'the princess' wanting their heads on a silver platter. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Bella I suggest you change into some fresh clothes that don't smell like wet dog, I packed you a bag just after I had the vision." Alice whispered and I nodded, I got up and grabbed the duffle bag and headed over to the bathroom. When I looked in the bag I mentally thanked Alice that the clothes would pass Heidi's approval. I chucked on a tank top with a red turtle neck sweater, since today is St. Marcus day; some washed out ripped skinny jeans and some red 2 inch heels. I placed my choker on and pulled the neck up over it to cover it from Alice; I pulled my curly hair half up with a red rose clip and left half down the way mother use to wear it, when I was satisfied I left and went back to my seat.

When Alice saw me her mouth dropped and her eyes bugged out, I couldn't help but giggle at her expression.

"How do I look" I twirled to fully show her my work and faced her again, she looked at my feet and her eyes bugged out more.

"I never knew you could dress like that and the shoes I thought I'd never get you to wear heels." she said with shock and I giggled.

"My sister taught me to dress" I said with sadness and Alice looked at me, oh that's right I never told the Cullen's I was adopted.

"I was adopted by Charlie and Renée; I'm not their real daughter haven't you ever wondered why I look somewhat the same yet my eyes are different?" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"I once was a swan though, then I was something else then a swan again" I sighed thinking back to my human mother, then my vampire mother who cared for me more then anything else.

"Who are your family then Bella?" she asked curiously.

_Welcome to __Florence Italy, thank you for flying with us. _

"I'll tell you later." I sighed and she nodded.

"We need a fast way there, wait here, I'll be right back" I nodded and a few seconds later I saw a canary yellow 911 turbo Porsche.

"Tsk, Tsk Alice." I giggled as I got in the car and she floored it, I watched as the scenery of my old town fly pass me and I sighed I'm so close now to where it all began and where my father is.

"It's okay Bella we will make it" I swear to god if anyone has hurt Edward I will kill them, I know Jane would of found out and was planning to torture him but I have a surprise for her, I grinned evilly and I saw Alice blank out. "Why do I see you torturing Jane with makeup?" I laughed hysterically and Alice just shrugged.

When we got closer to the castle you could start noticing the red balloons and everyone wearing red capes and fake vampire teeth I just giggled.

"Oh no it's saint Marcus's day" Alice mumbled as she pulled up to the iron gates, she grabbed an elbow length crème glove out of the bag with a roll of bills and handed them to the guard.

"Your going to have to run now Bella, just keep asking Palazzo dei Priori and keep running in the direction they tell you, please don't get lost." I nodded and started sprinting in friggen heels towards the clock tower, and then I saw him with his shirt off close to the sun.

"Edward!" I yelled as soon as the first chime went off, I saw him about to take a step into the light and I pushed my self faster across the fountain. "Edward, no!" I screamed again but it was no use, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. _He thinks he is dreaming this. _

"No! Edward, look at me!" I screamed and he took a step closer, I growled and threw myself at him and slightly took him off guard and he stumbled back.

"Amazing," he said amused while he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Carlisle was right." _Right about what? A quick painless death? Yeah right. _

"Edward," I gasped trying to catch my breath, "You've got to get back in the shadows. You have to move!" I was getting aggravated I tried pushing him back but he wouldn't budge and if he found out I was a vampire hw would probably run away.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing they're very good." He pressed his lips to my head and whispered.

"_Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath no power yet upon thy beauty_." I grinded my teeth and kept pushing. Then he breathed in my scent, and smiled.

"You smell just exactly the same, so maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care, I'll take it." I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not dead," I interrupted, "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" I saw the confused look on his face and I groaned.

"What was that?" he asked chivalrously.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi…" I yelled but stopped when I smelt Jane, Felix and Demetri near us, Edward seemed to notice this too because in a second my back was against the wall and his arms spread in front of me; shielding me from my family.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edwards voice was pleasant but I knew better. "I don't think I'll be needing your services today. I would appreciate very much, however if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix's voice replied, I could tell the sadness in his voice that he didn't want to be here, but why is he so sad?

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edwards voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," Demetri stated gesturing to the sun behind them. "Let us seek better cover." I could even see the sadness in his face now.

"I'll be right behind you." Edward responded sardonically. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" I heard Felix growl and Demetri choke back a gasp.

"No, bring the girl." Felix whispered hurt.

"I don't think so." His voice was cold and he shifted his stance to a crouch and I saw Demetri and Felix do the same; they were going to hurt my mate.

"No." I ordered but Edward thought it was a plea, I saw my brothers wince.

"Shh." My love whispered.

"Felix," Demetri cautioned and his eyes shot to me. "Not here." I saw Demetri look at me with a pout so quickly not even Edward notices, I held back a giggle. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," Edward concurred. "But the girl goes free." My smile gone that I wouldn't be able to see my family and I saw that Demetri noticed this.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Demetri spoke again. "We do have rules to obey." I smiled again I knew what he was doing, the law against exposure.

"Then _I'm_ afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," Felix whirred. I smiled internally as I struck the weakening blow. I had weakened them, but from their thoughts I knew they weren't defeated.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed but I knew he meant father.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown." Edward callously replied. Felix and Demetri cornered Edward slowly trying to find away to get me out from behind him.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present." Alice fluttered lightly to Edwards side.

"We're not alone," Alice reminded them and gestured to behind Demetri. There was a little family, with the girls in red dresses, was watching us. I am going to slap Demetri and Felix for their stupidity.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he pleaded.

"Let's," he agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." Demetri sighed then groaned.

"At least let us discuss this more privately," he begged, looking at me to expose me being a vampire I shook my head.

"No." Edward growled and I mouthed _Jane_ and Felix simply smiled at me.

"Enough." I smiled as I heard my sister's voice and Edward dropped his arms in defeat.

"Jane," Edward sighed and Alice crossed her arms.

"Follow me," Jane said. No on dared arguing with her. She spun around and began to walk down the alley. Felix motioned for us to go first as he smirked at his wife. I can't believe Jane didn't notice me. I looked back at Felix and mouthed a 'what the hell' he just mouthed 'everyone thinks your dead'. I'm surprised neither Alice nor Edward noticed this exchange, my heart broke when the words sunk in _they all think your dead._

"Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally. "I suppose I should be surprised to see you here."

"It was my mistake," Alice replied. "It was my job to set it right."

Great now I'm going to be in trouble thanks to Alice, not just from Edward but EVERYONE!

"What happened?" he asked impatiently.

"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flashed to me and then back to Edward. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days." But I could tell she was telling him everything I told her and what she found out from Charlie. We were close to the sewer entrance and I shivered I really hated this entrance, when we got there Jane jumped down followed by Alice.

"Catch her Alice" Edward said and I heard a faint okay before Edward dropped me down the hole, I groaned as I felt Alice's rock arms catch me. I heard Edward, Felix and Demetri drop down and over to us.

"We must run" Felix said and Edward picked me up and ran all the way to the reception area behind Jane all the way, I still cant believe she hasn't noticed me yet. We stopped at the door and I had to blink a few times when the light flooded in.

"Good afternoon, Jane," Gianna greeted sadly.

"Gianna." Jane nodded in recognition.

Jane continued to glide forward to the set of double doors that I had been through many of times in my life; I smiled as Alec was on the other side.

"Jane." He smiled and hugged her, I think he's happy she didn't kill Edward and that he wanted to do it. _Ha like that will ever happen. _

"Alec," she replied, while kissing his cheek. His eyes landed on us but they were sad, even he didn't know it was me. Really only the childish two of my family only know its me?

"They send you out for one and you back with two…and a half," he stated "Nice work." Jane forced a laugh and I saw Edward and Alice shiver

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood." He was teasing my mate, now its Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec I got to yell at now.

"Marginally." he agreed. I was watching Edward carefully so he wouldn't lose his cool.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he raised his eyebrow at me. I couldn't help but glare, he knew who I was now and he gulped and gave me a small smile.

"Dibs!" Felix yelled in a teasing tone and I felt Edward turn around and growl at him, I shot him a glare and Felix held up his hand in surrender.

Alice touched Edward's arm lightly and whispered "Patience," to him, I felt him inhale deeply, before he turned back to Alec.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said casually, but I caught the under line of it, '_Marcus will be so pleased to see you again and not dead'. _

"Let's not keep him waiting." Jane proposed still looking at her brother and not noticing me, we walked towards the feeding room, _bloody great, just great. _When we walked in I hid behind Alice and Edward so no one could see me, the guard chatted on the far side of the room. My aunts next to my uncle's and fathers empty thrones in black dresses, I mentally sighed. Aro approached us, with his black robe flowing behind him.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he exclaimed in a fake happy voice I saw the sadness in everyone.

"Yes, Master." She smiled. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished." She sighed.

"Ah, Jane," he forced a smiled in reply, "You are such a comfort to me." He then turned slowly to us and his eyes almost simultaneously widened with excitement.

"And Alice, too!" he clapped his hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" he didn't notice me and I saw that Edward noticed this too.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded once and vanished out the same way we had entered, a few seconds later my father and uncle walked passed me looking quite depressed but my father was worse, it was like his meaning was gone.

"Look brothers Edward is back with Alice"

I saw uncle Caius glare at Edward and father just looked at the violin I now noticed next to him.

"I smell a human." Edward and Alice stiffened as Jane growled at them after uncle smelt my new scent.

Edward crouched to protect me and the next thing I knew my mate and Alice were on the ground in pain, I stood there looking at them with bug eyes. My hair was covering my face so no one could see who I was, but that wouldn't be for too long now.

"Brother they brought a human we must kill them and her" Uncle Caius whispered to Aro, Alice and Edward were no longer under Jane's influence but looking at me.

"That won't be a good idea" Alec, Felix and Demetri said at the same time.

"Why they broke the law, they must be killed. The boy and the seer are worthless." Jane hissed, I started shaking and I was faintly aware Felix and Demetri step away from me.

"Hold her idiots" she hissed and I saw Demetri pull Alice away while Felix grabbed a stunned Edward.

"What. Did. You. Say. Tiny?" I spat at Jane and she screeched, I heard Edward scream for me before I got tackled by Jane.

"JANE" Alec roared while pulling her off me, I started shaking worse. I felt all the rage I was bottling up come to the surface.

I burst into flames and everyone gasped but Alice and Edward they cried out my name, I got up and ripped my sweater off while stoping my power over fire. I saw Jane cowering behind Alec with terror and guilt written across her face.

"B-b-Bella I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you mate an-and I'm sorry I attacked you." She stuttered and I stalked towards her with an evil smile, I placed my hand in my back pocket and got out the eyeliner and blush. I heard everyone who was behind me snicker and Janes eyes got huge when she saw my hand.

"Princess anything but that please" she begged and I pounced on her. After making her face read from blush and put hearts and stars over her face with eyeliner I smiled then sighed remembering my mate and Alice.

"I guess you know who I am now?" I asked with my head down when I faced Alice and Edward.

"You're that Isabella?" Edward asked shocked and I nodded.

"Now I know what you meant when I said that they fear for the princess killing them and you muttered _"Oh I will alright" _afterwardsand when you said _"I once was a swan though, then I was something else then a swan again"_ on the plane. Why didn't you tell us? Carlisle has been terribly upset since you stopped talking to him." I sighed and looked at her face.

"Because I didn't want to hold him back from his family, if it wasn't for me kicking him out in 1918 Edward would of died and there would be no Cullen clan." I whispered and watch the understanding cross their face. "And I am still not going to tell Carlisle not yet." They nodded and I faced my father.

"Father? Why are you so sad?" I whispered as he ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"I thought I lost you daughter, I was miserable everyone was. I love you so much and I was terrified when our bond disappeared but I now know what you were trying to do, you didn't want your other family to know the truth." He hugged me tighter.

"I have a surprise for you they've been so anxious to see you." He chuckled as he put me down I was tackled by Dream and Forest.

"Oh look at you two, you've gotten so big." They purred happily while I scratched their heads.

After a few more hours of greeting and saying goodbye to my family with another promise to see them again, Alice, Edward and I left the castle and ran all the way to Florence. When we boarded the plane Alice and Edward were looking for explanations and I sighed.

"Edward you know my powers since you're a mind reader and Carlisle's first son" I said and he shook his head, I looked at him shocked.

"He never told you" It wasn't a question but a statement.

I sighed "my powers are of Life and Death, what you saw at the castle with the fire is the connected to my power over the elements not just earth, fire, wind water but anything made natural. And because fire causes death it is what I use for destruction when I'm furious but I can control it" I snapped my fingers and a little flame appeared, I blew it out before anyone could see it besides Alice and Edward.

"I've been human since 1995 which is my life power, I can show you better then I can explain." I touched them and their hearts started beating, I saw their eyes widen as they realized what I could do.

"That's not all, I can never die hence the scars and scars of where I been torn apart" I ran my hand over my torso and they nodded "I also can keep you human for as long as I like but you will never die and something more but that's for someone else for me to tell. Oh and I can bring the dead back well anything that has died." I smiled as the looked at me stunned.

"Oh and look at my eyes" they looked at me and gasped, I changed from human to vampire and watch them change in the reflection from their eyes, I snapped my fingers and made them black and red, I used my powers of the elements and they looked at me in awe when I made them human.

"How are you going to tell Carlisle?" Edward whispered, it took nearly the whole flight to explain my powers and I felt drained.

"I wont not yet, I'll wait until I am fully healed but if he asks how you got out of joining the guard say that the princess said you, jasper and Alice will never be allowed in the guard and gave you you're freedom and if he asks why they didn't kill you for exposing us say that the princess did it for him" with that I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: alright I know I said I would have her exposing herself to the family but this chapter is already 33 chapters long so I am starting on the next chapter now. :)**

**Enjoy**

**Please review**

**Saintxx**


	5. Revelations

**A/N: alright here is the continuation of the last chapter how you like it so far! And I probably won't update for a while because I've got work all this weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_That's not all, I can never die hence the scars and scars of where I been torn apart" I ran my hand over my torso and they nodded "I also can keep you human for as long as I like but you will never die and something more but that's for someone else for me to tell. Oh and I can bring the dead back well anything that has died." I smiled as the looked at me stunned._

"_Oh and look at my eyes" they looked at me and gasped, I changed from human to vampire and watch them change in the reflection from their eyes, I snapped my fingers and made them black and red, I used my powers of the elements and they looked at me in awe when I made them human._

"_How are you going to tell Carlisle?" Edward whispered, it took nearly the whole flight to explain my powers and I felt drained._

"_I wont not yet, I'll wait until I am fully healed but if he asks how you got out of joining the guard say that the princess said you, jasper and Alice will never be allowed in the guard and gave you you're freedom and if he asks why they didn't kill you for exposing us say that the princess did it for him" with that I passed out._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up with slightly with Esme yelling at Edward.

"You will never put me through that again" she growled at him.

"Sorry, Mom." I heard the smile in her voice and I mentally chuckled.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle whispered to me. "We owe you." I shook my head.

"Hardly" she mumbled and slightly aware that I was slurring.

"She's dead on her feet" Esme scolded Edward and I smiled. "Let's get her home." Let my eyes flutter as Edward picked me up and carried me to the cars where I saw Rosalie and Emmett I smiled as I saw them but it was gone when I heard Edward growl.

"Don't" Esme pleaded. "She feels awful." _And even I could see that… _

"She should" my love replied with a cold voice.

"It's not her fault" I slurred to Edward and he shot me a look at to which I glared and he cowered back.

"Let her make her amends" Esme entreated. "We'll ride with Alice and Japer." I saw Edward shoot daggers at Rosalie and I squeezed his shoulder tight using my vampire strength I saw Edward wince.

"Please Edward" I begged him and shot him a fiery look before I turned human again and sighed. I was half asleep when Rosalie spoke up from the driver's side of the car. _Since when were we in the car?_

"Edward?" Rosalie whispered.

"I know" Edward said harshly to Rosalie and I sighed.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes with shock why is Rosalie talking to me?

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother from vampire royalty after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." Edward chuckled and I smiled, Rosalie looked at me and Edward weirdly.

"Of course, Rosalie. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you." I was slurring again I'm low on energy maybe a lot of chocolate and coke will help.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett said with a chuckle and Rosalie just glared at him.

"I'm conscious enough." I said.

"Let her sleep." Edward said and I groaned.

"Rosalie don't go to Charlie's I need to talk with everyone" I said and she nodded. I fell asleep and waited till I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Why do I smell Toffee?" I heard jasper ask and Carlisle gasp.

"Edward how did you get out with Bella alive?" I heard my second father ask.

"The princess said because we are your family she gave all of us our freedom and that jasper, Alice and I are safe from being guards" I could hear the smile in he voice.

"Alice you met Isabella?" jasper asked astonished, I couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"She is so kind, such a loving person. Not only is she powerful but beautiful her eyes where astounding" she giggled when the smile on my face got bigger.

"Bella I know you're awake I can feel amusement rolling off you" I laughed out loud and 'woke up'.

"I'm sorry but I was remembering something the princess said about curiosity" I giggled and Carlisle looked at me with astonishment and amusement.

"Ooo tell me, tell me" I looked at Emmett and shook my head, Carlisle laughed silently.

"You know the saying Emmett? Curiosity kills the cat" Carlisle laughed out loud.

"Ah yes but Isabella brings it back" he sighed and Esme wrapped his hands around his waist.

"Bella you said you needed to discuss something?" Rosalie said and I nodded.

"It's about me becoming a vampire." Edward and Alice shot me a knowing look. "I want everyone's vote." I looked at Edward and he shook his head no, we discussed this on the plane he had to object so it didn't look suspicious.

"Alice?"

"Yes of course."

"Jasper?" he just nodded agreeing with his wife.

"Esme?" she gave me a smile and a nod.

"Emmett?"

"Hell Yeah Lil sis" he boomed and I smiled.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes of course Bella, I told you I can't lose another daughter."

"Rosalie?" I looked at her and she shook her head I sighed. I knew she was doing this and this was my gift to her.

"I'm sorry Bella but you know why, all I ever wanted my humanity to have children and a family. I know I have Emmett but I always wanted to be a mother, you can have all that. This is why I'm saying no I hope you understand" she lowered her head and I smiled in understanding.

I wish I could tell them, I know Edward and Alice are a bit disappointed that I made that snap decision but I can't risk it yet. I need to sort out all this stuff with Jacob and then I need to deal with Victoria, I just hope that the note for Carlisle wont make him to upset.

"Bella, I rang Charlie for you and told him that Edward got really sick and Alice flew you down immediately, he wasn't happy at first but then I explained why Edward left and that he is requesting for you. He doesn't expect you to be back till the end of summer break I hope that's okay we all just want to spend some time with you" she said softly with a smile and I nodded. It was what I was hoping would happen I missed my family to much… I put my hand in my pocket and felt my volturi crest and my Cullen one; I smiled and walked over to Esme and Carlisle holding out my crest.

"Would you mind helping me?" I said softly and my second mother and father figure helped me place the crest around my neck.

**Carlisle POV**

I saw Bella fiddling with something in her pocket before she smiled and walked over to me and Esme, she stood in the middle of us and held out her crest. I saw confusion and hurt cross my darling wife's face when Bella looked at me.

_Is she giving it back? Does she not want to wear our family crest? _I saw Edward shake his head at me with a smile.

"Stop being paranoid father" he mumbled so Bella couldn't hear, what did surprise me was when she smiled at the two of us.

"Would you mind helping me?" my daughter said softly and I watched the smile on my wife's face widen, just as I could feel mine. We placed it around Bella's neck and smiled, I really do love Bella like a daughter I just wish Edward wouldn't be so… he shot me a glare.

_Sorry Edward but I already lost one daughter I don't want to lose another… _

"Oh Carlisle I was told to give this to you and this one to jasper, don't ask me what they are she just tole me to hand them to you." I looked at Alice as she was handing an envelope to jasper and one to me.

"Toffee, Carlisle it's from Isabella." He smiled and ripped the blood red envelope open and pulled out an old brown piece of paper and a letter. When I opened mine I fell off the chair… _she said she would destroy all evidence of this…_ it was a picture of me in a dress and wearing makeup having a tea party with Isabella. I looked at jasper and he flew across the room like the paper was burning him, I felt a wave of terror hit me and I did the same.

"Um, Carlisle? Jasper? That the hell was that?" Rosalie asked and I saw Esme pick the paper up and Alice do the same.

"NO!!!" we shouted but it was too late they bot saw it and cracked up laughing.

"Oh god Carlisle a tea party with makeup and a dress" my wife giggled and Alice burst out laughing.

"Oh jazzy this is so funny how did you and peter get sucked into this?" Alice said between gasps as she held up a picture of him and peter in dresses riding a horse with bonnets and purses included.

_Dear Major Whitlock,_

_Remember dear friend that revenge is sweet, I hope your family loves the picture I sent one to charlotte and peter. They should be calling soon, tell my dear friend char that I miss her and that she's welcome. _

_p.s. always remember one thing that I said to you those many years ago._

_The worst sin towards our fellow creatures  
is not to hate them, but to be indifferent to them.  
That's the essence of humanity._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Isabella Marie Volturi._

Alice read out loud and jasper smiled, she was always the wise one and knew just about everything to say to someone who has lost hope, love, and the will to live and so on. Esme was reading over the note and by the looks of it if she were human she would be crying, her hand started to shake and I saw Alice and Edward gasp and look at Bella with shock.

"Esme what is it?" I was concerned now she looked up at me and sadness dawned across her face, she handed me the note with shaky hands.

_Dear Carlisle, _

_I have missed you my dear friend, I am sorry that we have not spoken over a few centuries and I regret that deeply and the fact that this is my final goodbye, I have spoken to my father and he understands my choice. _

_I am sorry dear friend but I have lived over a millennia and I have not found my mate, so I have chosen to live with someone who is important to me. My mother… I am glad that you have found not only your mate but have found a family in the life I have helped you succeed, I have always thought of you not only as a mentor but as a second father to me and I wish I could see you one last time, but as you are reading this I have left Volterra to be with my family. _

_In the envelope is not only a picture I swore to destroy but something for your wife Esme, tell her this was my mother Didyme's and that this is the only thing I could give to her to show my gratitude for making my best friend, mentor and father happy. _

_I love you Carly and please remember that one day I will return, but for now be the kind, wisdom, compassionate man I know and grew to love as a father._

_p.s. your newest daughter reminds me so much like you, she is such a beautiful selfless person, take care of her Carlisle._

_Love always, _

_Isabella Marie Volturi._

I stared at it with wide eyes and then the envelope; I placed the envelope down and picked up the envelope that carried something heavy within. I carefully tipped the contents on the table and gasped, when she said that it was Didyme's I really didn't think of this. She never ever, ever! Parted with this it was her prized possession, I looked at Bella and she was crying.

_Edward can you take Bella please she's upset… _he nodded and scooped up Bella and rocked her in his lap whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she fell asleep.

"Esme dear?" I whispered.

"Yes Carlisle." Her voice was soft yet sad, she knew how much Isabella really meant to me and now I have fully lost my child.

"This was Isabella's" – I held up the locket with the crest – "it was her prized possession after Didyme died, she never took it off…" - my voice cracked a little bit and I choked back a sob – "she wanted me to give this to you, as a thank you for making me happy all these years…" I placed the locket at the hollow in her neck and clasped the back; she pulled her hair out so the chain was resting against her neck.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" rose whispered I just nodded to her and gave a small sad smile.

The house was quite except the shallow breathing and heartbeat from Bella; I looked around the room and saw jasper looking at his picture with a frown. But I could see the sadness of losing someone who saved his life, he did say that him and Isabella were close as well that she stayed with him and peter for a little bit before disappearing one night. Alice was looking at jasper with concern and looked like she was deep in thought to.

Emmett was comforting Rosalie, even though they never met Isabella I could tell they still cared about her because she brought light into my life by all the storeys I told them they we got up to. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking at Bella with love, concern and confusion to, I wonder what brought that on. I pulled my wife closer to me and rested my forehead in her neck; I wish I knew where she is.

**Charlotte POV**

I was sitting in the lounge room in our house in Texas; _I wonder what is taking peter so long… _I sighed and continued to read my gardening magazine, after a few minuets I heard footfalls about a mile away from the house and I know they weren't peters; I got up and raced to the front in a crouch. I saw three cloaked figures run out and I hissed when I recognised one as Jane.

"Charlotte we mean you no harm, I have come here as a request from the princess." Her cruel tone I know so well from past experiences was now vanished and replaced with a soft bell like tone.

"Or to ambush me and my husband, I have never met the princess of our kind nor am I planning to." I hissed at her and she growled.

"Jane dear calm down, you know if you hurt her in anyway she will rip your head off best friend or not." One of the bulkier ones said.

"Yes, yes Felix but Isabella will be quite disappointed that she doesn't remember her." I felt my eyes widened, she knew Isabella but what did she mean?

"What do you mean? Isabella was a nomad who was a dear friend of mine what has she got to do with the volturi?" I got out of my crouch and looked at the small sadistic girl.

"A nomad?" the one I know now as Felix scoffed.

"Master Marcus will be quite upset" the other one said while shaking her head.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she was a nomad that Maria found valuable one night, because she was just over the age of an immortal child and had great potential. She said her name was Isabella Marie and after a few days she told us that she will help us escape the war and we became friends. She never told us how old she was or what her powers were but just that she was valuable." I looked at the three of them and from what I could see they had shock written across their face.

"Isabella was an immortal child she was 8 in human years and is now over 1000 years old. But that's not it she is the princess of the whole _vampire_ world because she is the daughter of Marcus and niece of Aro and Caius. Isabella is one of the most powerful vampires in the world" the big ones name I don't know whispered and I froze in shock.

"We were told to come here and deliver you and peter a letter, I don't know why she never told us the reason behind the letters but our masters, and here we must be off goodbye Mrs. Whitlock." She handed me a letter and took off running with Felix and the other one, I walked inside to see peter running in the back door to see why the volturi were here.

"Why were Jane, Demetri and Felix here charlotte? Did they hurt you? Did we do something wrong?" he added the last question when he saw the crimson red envelope in my hands.

"Did you know that Isabella was an immortal child and that the fact she is _over_ 1000 years old now? Oh and that she is the PRINCESS of our kind?" I said still a little bit shocked and my husband shook his head with understanding and shock as well.

"By the smells of this letter it's from bell" I sniffed and nodded, it is indeed Isabella's I could smell her toffee scent. _But why is she writing us a letter instead of visiting?_ I opened the letter and pulled out an old piece of paper with a picture of jasper and peter on a horse looking like women, I laughed and handed it to him.

"I thought she destroyed this? I wonder if jasper got one as well?" my husband said with embarrassment and I giggled, I stopped when I saw a new piece of paper folded in half. _A letter? Hmmm… _

_Dear Char-Char and Peter,_

_I am sorry to say this, my dear friends but this is my final goodbye, I have left Volterra my family to live a life with my family they ones I need the most and mother. _

_I love you all and when time comes I will return,_

_In the near future I will see you both._

_Your dear friend_

_Isabella Marie Volturi _

I dropped the note and felt the venom pool in my eyes; peter dropped the drawing and held onto me tightly.

"What happened charlotte? What was in that note?" he half yelled in panic.

"She's gone, this was her good-bye" I sobbed into my husbands shoulder and stayed there. My dear sweet Isabella I will miss you and I hope you return one day my friend.

**Carlisle POV**

It's been hours and no one has said a word, no one dared to move or breathe as they thought about the news I had shared to them from my little Isabella.

"Mom? Mommy, please come back" I whipped my head around to see Bella crying and reaching her hand out in mid air.

"Mom please I need you…" I looked at Edward who had anguish in his eyes as he heard his loves voice cry out.

"Does she miss Renée?" Esme whispered and Alice shook her head.

"Bella was adopted; her mother died a long time ago. She told me on the ay to Volterra and she never really knew what it was like to have a mother figure." I looked at my daughter in shock, Bella was adopted? You would of never of guessed if you placed her next to Charlie and Renée the only difference was her eyes. I watched Bella again and she was crying harder and started to thrash around.

"Mom, please mommy… Don't leave… me" she whimpered.

"Wake her up someone please; I can't stand to hear her cry out in pain." My wife sobbed into my shoulder.

"Bella, wake up love" Edward gently shook her awake as Bella opened her eyes screaming, I saw jasper wince as she settled down and looked at Esme. I watched her squirm out of Edward hands and stumble over to Esme.

"Please don't leave me… I can't lose another mother…" she whispered as she crawled on Esme's lap and wrapped her legs and arms around her.

"Shhhh, its okay sweetheart I'm not leaving common lets get you to bed."

**Esme POV**

Listening to my daughter to cry out to her mother hurt me beyond anything, I never want to see my newest child upset it's heartbreaking. I was shocked when Alice said she lost her mother and that she was adopted never really knowing what it's like to have someone to look up to shocked me. When Edward woke her I flinched as did everybody, her scream is now etched into my memories for eternity.

"Please don't leave me… I can't lose another mother…" she whispered to me while she climbed into my lap and wrap herself around me. I couldn't help but smile as she thought of me as a mother and I will be the best one I could be for her.

"Shhhh, its okay sweetheart I'm not leaving common lets get you to bed." I whispered and picked her up, I saw Edward rise and I shot him a look which made him sit back down. I ran until I was in mine and Carlisle's room and placed her in our bed, I kissed her head as I tucked her in. when I was about to leave she whimpered something I would never forget.

"Please stay with me mommy." I couldn't deny my child anything; I lay next to her and hummed a tune I sung to my boy Jackson when I put him to sleep before he died. I chocked back a sob remembering my baby boy and the reason why I jumped off a cliff, _I wish I could have another child… _but Bella is all I will need for now…

**Bella POV**

It's been two weeks since we got back and I have been avoiding sleep as much as I could, I saw the fight between the newborns, Victoria and my new family but what hurts the most is I'm dreaming of Esme being killed by the hands of the red-haired witch. When I do have this dream I see mother in the background looking at me with worry and rage at Victoria, I explained how much Esme reminded me of her and mother told her to love Esme with everything I got.

I asked her what to do to save her and the only way I could save her was revealing myself as a vampire and that means to the wolves as well. I sighed and grabbed the keys to my Harley Edward bought for me; I smiled as I got everyone to go hunting today so I could speak to the wolf pack and elders. I raced downstairs and roared my bike to life and sped out of the long dirt driveway to La Push.

With going 5 times over the limit I reached Jacob's house in a matter of seconds, I couldn't help but laugh when he yanked his door open with an expression like a kid in a candy store as he looked at the bike I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow nice bike" he breathed out and I laughed harder.

"Thanks Jake I'm glad you like it." I giggled and jakes expression changed from shock to happiness.

"BELLA!!!" he sung as he pulled me off the bike and into a bone crushing hug, I took off my helmet when he let go of me and letting my curls flow down in layers.

"Bells I missed you, let me grab a jacket and we can go to the beach" he said excitedly and I frowned which made him stop.

"This isn't a social call Jacob I need to speak with the pack and elders about something important." He gave me a confused look but raced off into the woods anyway, I heard the faint sound of him phasing followed by a howl. I waited for a few more minutes before Sam walked out of the tress in human form towards me confused.

"Bella why do you wish to speak to the elders and the pack?" he asked and I sighed, when he looked at my bike he frowned. "Well I guess Jacob didn't lie about you arriving on your bike, but Quill saw you speed past 3 times over the limit." He frowned again.

"Actually 5, but I need to speak to all of you and tell you all something very important and I need to do it now." I said urgently and he thought about it before nodding.

"We'll meet you at mine and Emily's in five minutes alright." I nodded but just to be careful and make him trust me.

"Um Sam can I have Seth come with me just in case and he better be in wolf form" he frowned but nodded anyways, I saw Seth at the tree line and I ran over to him and towards Emily's.

When I got there Emily was in the garden, she saw me and ran over to hug me but I said no she looked really hurt, I sighed when I heard the distinct sound of Sam howling in anger and confusion.

"Seth stand in front of Emily alright you need to stay in wolf form, tell Paul and Jarrod they need to be in form and in front of Billy and Harry alright, I don't want to get onto anyone's bad side" Emily shot me a confused look and I sat down, I started fidgeting with my charm bracelet and waited for the rest to come.

As promised Sam arrived 5 minutes later with Harry and Billy and as requested Paul and Jarrod stayed in form and did as I asked. I watched Leah, Sam, Jacob, Embry and Quill come out in human form.

"Bella I thought you were in L.A.? that's what the _leech _told Charlie…" I hissed at Billy and he looked shocked.

"I need to tell you all something but I want to make sure you won't attack when I tell you and listen to me alright? And for the love of god do not look at me like that Paul…" I sighed and they all agreed.

"Alright you know how I was adopted right?" they all nodded.

"Right, where I come from my family is royalty. They are the most respected family in the world to some and I decided I didn't want to live there any longer so I begged my father to let me have a normal life and he agreed that's when Charlie and Renée adopted me." I sighed.

"Bells are you saying your royalty?" Jake asked and I nodded, they gasped.

"But why did you request the elders?" Sam asked and I sighed in frustration and fear, I don't want to loose my shifter family.

"Because of what my family is…" I whispered but they didn't get it…

"What do you mean Bella?" Billy asked.

"Do you want to know my birthday?" I said loud enough for the humans.

"We already know that Bella, it's 13th September 1987" Emily giggled and I shook my head with a grimace.

"What are you saying Bella? How could that not be your birthday?"

"Same date and month, different year." I forced a smile as they looked at me confused, I sighed.

"Then how old are you really?" Harry who was silent until now asked.

"In a few more months I will be celebrating my 1039th birthday." I heard everyone gasp in disbelief.

"But your human your lying" Leah growled out and I hissed at her.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I was born to Renée and Charles swan on the 13th of September 968 A.D. When I was 8 I was changed into an immortal child and stayed like that for 1020 years." I growled out and looked at everyone and jakes face showed confusion then understanding.

"So is that why you weren't afraid to go to the place in Italy because you're a _leech _and because they can't hurt you." He spat and I growled in rage, I felt myself shaking again and I saw everyone's eyes widen and step back but thank god I calmed down.

"They can't hurt me not because I am a _leech_…" I spat the word back at him and he growled.

"Then what is it then huh bloodsucker?" I growled at my supposedly best friend.

"Weren't you listening _mutt_ when I said 'where I come from my family is royalty'" I spoke to him in my thick Italian accent I was born with and he froze, I smiled cynically and continued. "They can't hurt me because I am the princess of the vampire world, you stupid filthy _mutt_" I growled out and he started shaking, I smiled just what I needed for them to believe me, but it's not like I'm going to hurt him just scare him.

When he phased and prepared to attack I smiled and lit myself on fire, I walked towards him and growled.

"Do you still want to attack now Jacob black? Do you want to risk your life fighting your best friend because she was a vampire, but not just any vampire the most powerful vampire?" I growled out, I lessened the fire so it was just covering my arms. I heard Emily gasp and I knew she was looking at my red eyes.

"How about I show you a little bit of my powers?" I laughed as I locked him in my shield; I used my earth power and threw chucks of dirt at him. I could see everyone look at me in awe, I made fire around the inside of the shield just enough to create steam so I could use my water/air power, I whipped him with wind and water combined and he yelped out. Then I felt my rage over take and something I have never done before happened, the metal in the ground that is made naturally rose up and pointed at him in mid air.

"Look at her eyes they're a metal colour." I heard someone whisper, I herd yelping from Jake as I saw the spikes move closer.

"Bella stop I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please Bella calm down, I'm sorry I insulted you please." Jake was now in human form, but I could still feel the rage in me.

'_It's made by rage but if holding on for long it will consume you my daughter' _I growled as I remembered the memory of mother telling me this…

"Why can't I kill him" I roared into the air.

_He's a friend daughter, you grew up with him as a human remember this. _

"HE DISRESPECTED MY FAMILY" I growled again.

_Isabella Marie Swan Volturi… you stop this or you will harm yourself then what… what will your father do if he found out you destroyed yourself over rage because of a shifter… he will kill them all… _

I screamed out in frustration, this is stupid Isabella calm down think of Edward, father, Carlisle, Esme, your family. This will kill them all, they can't lose you and Carlisle can't find out or he will be even more upset and blame it on him… I dropped my arms and fell back, I'm so drained need blood.

I felt two small arms wrap around me and saw Emily hugging me close, I looked at her panicked and held my breath. I can't harm her, I know human blood makes me sick but I'm still thirsty. I looked at Sam and mouthed 'get her away' and he knew what was wrong, he rushed over and pulled her away as fast as he could. I changed back into a human and passed out.

I heard growls, hisses and a lot of yelling with sounds of boulders colliding and I snapped my eyes open to see Esme and Alice holding me close dry sobbing. I whipped my eyes open and screamed; Edward was fighting with Jacob, Emmett with Jarrod and jasper with Paul. When I screamed all fights stopped and they looked at me and flinched, I was furious, I was beyond furious I took deep calming breaths and glared at them all.

"What do you think you idiots are doing?" I screamed at them.

"Well the mutts came here with you unconscious and Edward lost his temper and attacked Jacob here thinking it was his fault." I shot Edward a fiery glare and he gulped. "Then Rosalie called Jarrod a disgusting mutt _child_, Jarrod said something about Rosa…" I stopped Carlisle right there and looked at Jarrod.

"What did I tell you about insulting my family? You saw what happened to Jake you want that happen to you? Now what did you call my sister?" I heard Rosalie gasp and break down sobbing; I looked at her and knew what it would be about. I glared at Jarrod and he backed away with his tail between his legs, Seth laughed at him and told me what he said.

"He said 'I hate to be your kid, I wouldn't want a _disgusting_ mother like you'". I shot Jarrod a look and he ran off yelping.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER" I yelled and I heard a howl, I looked at Leah who was rolling on the ground barking like laughter.

"Are you alright rose?" she sniffed and nodded; I looked at the house and noticed that the corner and most of the wall was missing, I stepped closer and looked inside to see that the dining room was destroyed and my grandmothers, mothers violin that I gave Esme for mothers day was smashed.

"W-wh-who broke my violin?" I picked up the rubble and turned around, I saw everyone point at Emmett.

"Right that's it, neither Esme nor Carlisle will be serving this punishment I am. From this day until I say so Emmett, Jasper, and Edward will endure going on shopping trips with Alice, Leah, Rosalie, Esme and I." The boys grimaced while the 3 members of the pack laughed and I shot them a look, I saw Emily and let an evil grin cross my face and Jacob shut up.

"Jarrod, Jacob and Paul will endure the torture of helping Emily cook, clean, shop with her and bend to her whim" the three gulped, I looked at Leah and sighed.

"You will tell me if they do not?" she nodded "is Jarrod still wolf?" again nodded. "Tell him his second punishment is worse and must come back now" she howled and a few minutes later Jarrod came out in human form.

"Girls, would you do the pleasure of giving a little makeover?" they squealed and dragged him off to Alice's bathroom, I faced the remaining boys who are in trouble.

"You will clean up this mess while Esme and I will go buy a new dining table and some paint, I am quite hurt and upset Emmett that my family heirloom is broken because of you and can never be replaced, so your second punishment is to know that you hurt your sister" I sniffed and let a tear fall down my cheek and Emmett's face paled more.

When Esme and I got back from shopping the wall was patched up and Jarrod was sulking on the porch with his hair dyed pink, with pink nails, eye shadow and lipstick. He also had mascara and eyeliner on; when Esme saw him she let out a giggle.

"Thank you for dealing with the boys I couldn't have handled it better, I know they wont cross when and if you become one of us." I stiffened as she came to a stop, something is wrong I can feel it.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Alice" I whispered then raced out of the garage and into the lounge where everyone was looking grim.

"Victoria will be here in 2 days with a newborn army, she's seeking revenge; a mate for a mate, but that's not all…" Alice whispered as the family had torn faces, I knew what this meant… my dreams…

"Esme…" my voice cracked I made my decision then I will expose who I really am. I watched Alice go into a vision and come out wide-eyed.

"Bella" she chocked and the next second I was in Edwards arms on the couch.

"No Alice it will happen if I like it or not, I cant risk my mother like that." I said with a tone that no one would argue with.

**~XxX~XxX~**

**The day of fight**

"Are you sure Bella? I know you are not ready to tell Carlisle yet." I sighed in frustration it's been like this for the past two days.

"Yes Edward, what would you prefer me saving Esme by showing Carlisle who I really am or me letting Esme die?" I growled at him, I love him to no end but he really does infuriate me sometimes.

"Edward? Bella? Everyone is ready and set up lets go." Emmett called, I sighed he's been really upset since I told him he hurt me but every time I tell him its okay he won't listen. I walked down the stairs and saw Esme fiddling with my necklace nervously.

"Alright Esme, Carlisle and Seth you stay with Bella at all costs" jasper instructed and well all agreed, I felt Edward scoop me up and run to the baseball field that started all this fuss. I sighed as I prepared myself as what to come, Alice told me that Jane and Felix where coming but I texted her to tell her I would take care of it and let me tell you she was not happy…

We all stood in a row and waited; I sniffed the air and nearly gagged. It wasn't from the wet dog smell I was use to that but it was from victorias seaweed scent, I sighed as I watched Victoria come out of the tree line with 30 newborns. Esme and Carlisle stood in front of me protectively in a slight crouch and Seth stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." She sneered as she looked at all of us. "Well if you give me the human pet of yours I'll spare everyone's life." Everyone growled and she gave a wicked smile.

"Well _Isabella?_ Are you going to give up and spare your family's and pets lives?" she spat my name like rubbish; I saw her look at Esme and smile. I watched in terror as my mother figure walked over to her like a zombie, someone was controlling her mind.

"Now what is it Carlisle? Your wife's life or you're daughters" she cackled and I watched as different emotions crossed Carlisle's faced until he became defeated. "That's what I thought."

"Kill them, but leave the girl." she hissed, I watched in terror as I saw the 30 newborns go after my family but I couldn't move, I couldn't take my eyes off Esme's frightened face.

"Victoria? Do you know who I am?" I growled.

"A pathetic weak human?" the way she said it pissed me off, she said it like she was talking to an infant.

"No, I am Isabella. Marie. Swan. Volturi. And your death." I smiled evilly as I set my hands on fire. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head but looked at me in disbelief.

"So what you're just another _pathetic_ guard." I smiled wider and shook my head.

"No I am the daughter of Marcus _Volturi" _I said happily and she took a step back, _just what I needed. _

I placed a physical shield around the wolves and my family leaving Me, Victoria and the newborns outside. When they went to attack me Victoria growled and ordered them to stay put that I was her kill, we circled each other like a beautiful but deadly dance. I heard Carlisle scream for me and bang on my shield along with Edward but this was my fight, she tried to hurt my mother.

_Be careful my daughter, don't let your guard down. Remember what I showed you… _I smiled and leaned back on my heels, I watched as Victoria lunge at me. I spun around and side kicked her square in the jaw, she flew several yards away and into a tree.

"You bitch, you'll regret that." She charged again but tore my arm off in the process, I hissed in pain as she smirked and throw my arm into the fire. I heard everyone yelling now but I laughed mechanically as I pulled back my left arm and punch her square in the jaw and slamming her into the ground.

"I am 1039 years' old Victoria, I am stronger, faster and more trained then you and I can't forget the most powerful." She hissed and I set her on fire but before I did I had to tell her something. "Look into my eyes who do I look like, do you remember? No? You killed my mother 1031 years ago. Now it's my turn for revenge." she screamed in fury and clawed at my arm that was holding her throat, I smiled as I set her on fire and watched her turn to ash. I walked over to the fire where she threw my arm and grabbed it, I heard everyone including the newborns gasp.

"I can never die; fire can't kill me if I can control it." I faced the 30 newborns and spoke. "If you do not wish to die then step forward and stand near the Cullen's." I watched as two newborns stepped out holding each other in terror I smirked, _their mates…_ I placed them under my shield and turned to Jacob.

"Make me angry Jacob, someone please make me angry." I said with my voice sounding like ice, the wolf pack phased and changed into clothes as they yelled out insults, but they weren't working I needed more. That's when I heard something I never ever wanted to hear and Carlisle knew it.

"Didyme never loved you, she hated you, she died for NOTHING!" I heard him yell and everyone gasp, but that's what I needed.

"thank you" my voice was sharp as ice and hard as steel, I felt the rage take over me but not fully and I raised my hand pulling in any metal I could summon and pointed the spikes at the newborns, when one tried to run I threw a spike at it and it would catch on fire. When I finally killed all the newborns, I felt my shield drop and Carlisle race over to me.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" he whispered in agony.

"Because… I… thought you'd be… mad…" I said gasping for breaths, I faintly heard him yelling to get me blood before I passed out into a black abyss, dreading for the conversation to come when I wake up…

* * *

**A/n: I know it's a little bit shorter but hey, I'm sleepy because I have been working all day and its 20 till midnight. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about Bella's age in the last chapter they were wrong so I corrected them here. I probably won't be updating for a while because I have work all weekend and I have to do my assignment, but I will probably finish off my next chapter for the re-write of my big brother. :)**

**Please Review**

**Saintxx**


	6. Boy

**A/N: anyways here is the next chapter ******** hope you guys are enjoying it so far :) but unfortunately this story will be ending soon as I have already wrote in the first 3 books and I got one more to go…. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_I can never die; fire can't kill me if I can control it." I faced the 30 newborns and spoke. "If you do not wish to die then step forward and stand near the Cullen's." I watched as two newborns stepped out holding each other in terror I smirked, __their mates…__ I placed them under my shield and turned to Jacob._

"_Make me angry Jacob, someone please make me angry." I said with my voice sounding like ice, the wolf pack phased and changed into clothes as they yelled out insults, but they weren't working I needed more. That's when I heard something I never ever wanted to hear and Carlisle knew it._

"_Didyme never loved you, she hated you, she died for NOTHING!" I heard him yell and everyone gasp, but that's what I needed._

"_thank you" my voice was sharp as ice and hard as steel, I felt the rage take over me but not fully and I raised my hand pulling in any metal I could summon and pointed the spikes at the newborns, when one tried to run I threw a spike at it and it would catch on fire. When I finally killed all the newborns, I felt my shield drop and Carlisle race over to me._

"_Why didn't you tell me it was you?" he whispered in agony._

"_Because… I… thought you'd be… mad…" I said gasping for breaths, I faintly heard him yelling to get me blood before I passed out into a black abyss, dreading for the conversation to come when I wake up…_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could see the darkness all around me still and was faintly aware of someone picking me up off the ground onto something soft, I have no idea how long I have been out for but I know for one thing is that I'm dreading waking up. The worst thing in the world is seeing Carlisle's disappointment, arg not just that I had to see him depressed and literally dry sob into my shoulder on my birthday.

_Isabella? _I looked around the darkness and saw my mother sitting on a small patch of grass looking upset.

_Mother? Is everything okay?_ I was panicking now she wouldn't look at me.

_My sweet Isabella, this is my time to say goodbye. _She whispered and I felt my knees hit the ground and tears fall.

_Why, I need you mother. Why are you leaving me? _I cried into my hands, I felt her warm arms embrace me.

_Bella do not fear that I wont be here because I will always be apart of you. But my time has come to be with Isabelle in the afterlife, my sweet darling please do not be upset you have Esme now she will be more then a mother I ever could be. _She whispered into my hair, I cried louder and begged her not to leave.

_Listen to me daughter, love her like no other and give her the gift to bare another child. I know she will have a little boy just like her Jackson I have been told and Rosalie a little girl, as will you my dear and Alice a boy as well just like jasper, I know you will give the chance to peter and charlotte as well, they will have twins. _My mother smiled and I couldn't help but grin as well.

_I have seen your future and it's remarkable but now my dear you must wake up. I will always love you my darling Isabella. _I felt her kiss my head and slowly fade away, I need a plan to surprise them. Maybe I won't tell them and let it happen on its own; I learnt how to use the power to let them bare a child with Gianna. Ahh such a lovely girl she is that sweet little angel, she looks just like her mother but has the mouth of her father, Poor Demetri.

I saw light behind my eyelids and heard people sobbing and some arguing I groaned. _Why do people have to yell?_ I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a gold and red like room; I sniffed in and froze when it was father who was next to me sobbing and Esme on the other. _Why is father here? How long have I been out?_ When I sniffed again I could smell all of the volturi guard my aunts and uncles.

_They came to forks? But who is yelling? _I decided to have some fun; I lifted my shield and showed him a memory of me and Carlisle singing as Carlisle picked little flowers...

I heard Edward fall off whatever he was sitting on in an uproar of laughter; I sent him others of Carlisle running into a tree when I first showed him my power over fire while running. This made him gasping for air, but then I showed him something Carlisle never wanted anyone to know. It was of him wearing a dress skipping down a dirt path while picking wildflowers in a basket.

"Edward what is the meaning of this?" Esme scolded.

"I can hear her… she… is showing… some memories… of Carlisle…" he gasped out between breaths and laughter.

"What is she showing you?" I heard Carlisle ask shakily and Alice giggle.

"You running into a tree when she showed you her power of fire…" this got Emmett booming with laughter.

"What else?" I could hear the nervousness in my second father's voice.

"You wearing a dress skipping down a dirt path while picking wildflowers in a basket." This got everyone in laughter and I couldn't hold my laughter anymore, I sat up laughing while looking at an embarrassed Carlisle with a hint of anger but amusement.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." he whined and I smiled, it's good to have the old Carlisle back sometimes.

"Okay, I need to know how long have I been out for?" I asked while stretching, I looked down and saw I was wearing a blue dress. "And who the hell put me in a friggen dress, everyone knows I hate dresses, ever since the accident in 1901" I shivered and Carlisle laughed.

"This was your idea wasn't it Carlisle? To get Alice or Heidi or both dress me up?" I glared at him and as he whistled innocently, _well then two can play at this game; _I flung some water at him and looked away quickly whistling. I giggled as he growled at me while brushing some water off.

"Father how long have I been out for?" I sighed while looking into my fathers milky red eyes.

"About a week young one, everyone came over as soon as we found out and I want you to come home." I looked at him shocked and shook my head no.

"Mother said this is where my life is now father, I will always love you but I wish to stay here with my mate and my second family" his eyes dropped into ones of sadness and I kissed his cheek.

"I will always be you're little girl never forget that, I will always write and come to visit and according to what mother said it should be soon." He looked at me with venom filled eyes and nodded.

"Do you being here make you happy?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well if staying with the Cullen's makes you happy then I wont force you to leave, I had a feeling this is what would happen so I brought the chest with you're mothers things and gifts here, also dream informed me that she and her brother will be coming to visit all the time" I smiled at my father and hugged him close. "I will leave today then Bella, promise me you will look after your self and feed often. I love you daughter."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and let a few fall down as I hugged my father close breathing in his cinnamon and liquorish scent. "I love you too daddy" I whispered and let him go, after half an hour of goodbyes I moved to the lounge where my new family was awaiting answers. I looked over at jasper that had guilt written over his face as he looked at me and stood as far away as possible, I couldn't help but sigh and move so I was standing in front of him.

"Now major Whitlock, I do believe you owe the princess a hug" I said in my Italian accent. I waited for a few seconds but he wouldn't move, I could feel quilt flowing off him in waves.

"Miss Isabella, I am sorry for atta…" I cut him off with a glare which immediately got him on his knees.

"Now, now jasper stand up. I never blamed you, not then and not now. There is nothing to forgive and if you feel guilt still and mope around and not give me a hug I will burn all your war books do you understand?" I set my hand on fire to show him I was not joking around, he nodded and shot up from the floor and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Now I do believe everyone has a few questions for me?" I said while sitting on the loveseat on my own, I saw Alice and Edward stand in front of the TV as the others took their seats.

"How old are you really?" Emmett asked and I saw Carlisle grin like a mad man.

"Well let's just say Emmett; I was born on the 13th of September 968 A.D" I said smugly and I watched everyone's mouths drop. "If you don't close your mouths flies will go in" I giggled as they snapped them shut.

"So you're…" Emmett trailed off.

"1038 years old nearly 1039" I giggled as I watched him open and close his mouth like a fish and I giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew how much I missed you Bella, why did you not tell me?" Carlisle asked clearly hurt and I tried to come up with a good reason why.

"I really don't know, I was terrified that you'd be mad that I never kept in contact but I just don't know." I whispered.

"But if you were a vampire how were you human?" Rosalie whispered.

"That's my power rose, I control the powers of the elements as you saw on the field well just 2 and I have a physical and mental shield as well. Err and I can turn human." I said with a smile and Carlisle shot me a look saying like 'that's not all you can do' I grinned but shot him a look saying 'I know she will find out later'.

Then I remembered something, if father brought over my chest then he had brought me over my violin, I raced up and grabbed it and ran back to the lounge while looking at Emmett.

"I swear if you do break this Emmett I will rip you apart and not bother to burn the pieces its over 1000 years old, right Carlisle?" I shot Emmett a glare and smiled at a very happy looking Carlisle.

"Now I have never played for Esme before and I wanted to play for her now, this is the song I was playing when I first met Carlisle." I pulled out my violin and heard Esme gasp; I stood up and swayed as I played the soft gentle tune I love so much.

I wrote it watching two birds flying together like a dance, it was soft, gentle yet it also had an edge to it. I heard Edward go to his piano and play along with me; I smiled as I danced into the room and watched Carlisle dance with Esme. When I finished my song the whole family clapped as Carlisle dipped Esme and pulled her up into a passionate kiss.

"Ewe common I don't need to see my mom and dad kiss" I said covering my eyes with my hands and peaking out through my fingers, when I did I saw Carlisle and Esme looking at me frozen.

"Err did I say something wrong?" I said sheepishly.

"You think of me as your mother?" Esme asked shocked, I nodded and the next thing I knew I was in Esme's tight motherly embrace.

"I wouldn't have given you my mother's necklace if I didn't Esme." I stated and she backed away with her hand holding the locket. "Have you opened it yet?" I asked and she shook her head no, I smiled and walked over to where she was standing and opened the locket to show a picture of me and Didyme.

"this is over 2000 years old it belonged to my mother Didyme, I never took it off and one night when I dreamt of her she told me to give you it as a sign of love between mother and daughter." I said while pulling a small photo of me and Esme out and placing it on the other side. "This will always be yours Esme as a reminder of our love as mother and daughter no matter what happens." I hugged and kissed her cheek, when she pulled me into another hug and dry sobbed into my shoulder.

"Um Rosalie I just want to say I'm sorry for what Jarrod said to you, I know it hurt and yeah… I love you sis" I said sheepishly as I looked down at the ground to kick imaginary rocks, when I looked up I saw everyone gaping at me, _seriously why do people do that when I talk?_

"No, no Bella I'm the one who needs to apologise I was just envious of you that you had your humanity and that you could have a family and grow old, you know that's all I ever wanted, but I see now that you cant ever grow old or have a family and I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you and forget about what the smell mutt said, as long as I have a family like this and a sister like you I'm happy. I love you too Lil sis." She hugged me; I pulled back and stood next to jasper so I could talk to him.

"Do peter and charlotte still live in Texas on the ridge near the lake?" I whispered to him and he nodded.

"Good do you want to come with me to see them?" I saw a wide smile spread across his face.

"Miss Isabella are you going to surprise them?" his thick southern accent leaking out and I nodded grinning evilly, but first I want to make a family dinner and give them sometime to enjoy this moment… I walked into the kitchen and started making an old recipe my mother showed me when I was 7 and she was for once at home and in a good mood. Once that was done I smiled and set the table for eight.

"Guys dinner is ready" I giggled as they looked at me like I had a third head. "What do you hear?" I giggled again as shock crossed their face.

"You mean we can eat human food?" Esme asked shocked yet happily, I nodded.

"And you cooked us dinner?" Alice and Rosalie asked and I shook my head no.

"I cooked you dinner and dessert, it's in the dining room." I watched my family run to the dining room at human speed and I giggled again.

"You can eat; sleep and go to the bathroom do anything a human can but age and bare a child sorry rose. But because I made you human you don't have your grace, speed and enhanced abilities sorry." They looked at me with huge smiles and tears in their eyes. "Now common don't want the food to get cold?" I smiled as they dug in and moaned out with delight, I giggled as I pulled out two more trays and some pasta and a bowel of salad. As I placed them on the counter the girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"How are we going to eat all that?" Alice said with her mouth stuffed, I giggled.

I pointed to the men who were stuffing their faces with food; Realisation dawned on their faces and smiled.

"Due to the occasion I wanted to have a family dinner, I have never had a family dinner before. There were too many members in Volterra to use my power and Renée and Charles where always fighting to care and Renée and Charlie, (what a coincidence) were never like a family to me either so…" I trailed off as I felt the tears prick in my eyes.

"It's okay Bella we have never had a family dinner either and we heard how good your cooking tasted from Gianna and by tasting it now it is the best I have had in years, the others agree." said jasper and I smiled.

"Well less chattin' more eatin'. Oh and jasper I made you something special." I grinned and went to the kitchen to grab the plate of honey ham and peach cobbler out of the microwave.

"You said this was your favourite as a kid so I made you it, if you all tell me something that you like I will make it for you and oh girls I made Italian ice-cream and with chocolate cake." I smiled as they started to drool a little at the idea of ice-cream and chocolate cake.

After dinner I spoke to the family and told them my idea of seeing Peter and charlotte for a day or two with jasper since I haven't seen them well over a few decades. They all agreed happily but Edward, I've noticed since Volterra he hasn't been his usual self he's being distant. I gave him a peck on the lips and promised to have some alone time with him, with that it brought a smile to his face and a passionate kiss.

"How are you going to surprise them?" I shrugged, when I started to get bored I decided to play a few tricks on him.

I flicked a few rocks at him and pushed him over with wind; he caught on what I was doing and threw random chunks of dirt at me if he caught the ones I threw at him. When we got closer to charlottes and peters house I stopped and looked at jasper that was now standing front of me.

"I'm going to be human and you're going to explain to them that I am your new sister who wanted to meet you and hear more about Isabella?" I said to him while grinning like a mad man.

"Alright bells, hop on and I'll run you there." He laughed as we ran all the way to my dear friends I have missed so much, when we arrived I gasped. I have never actually seen peter and charlottes house, I only got the information from father. But it was beautiful; it was a log cabin in a mansion style with wild flowers all around the house. It was remarkable.

"Peter, Perter! Jaspers here!" I heard char-car yell with happiness, I watched as the door slammed open and there stood in all her glory my beloved friend. But that's not what got my attention though it was her eyes, they neither were nor black or read but an orange colour. _She's gone on the animal diet? But why she said that she won't ever go on the diet. _

"Charlotte it's so good to see you again." I could feel the happiness radiate off him as she gave him a hug and scolded him for not visiting in for so long.

"Jasper, how good is it to see you! And look you brought your own dinner" I whipped my head around and saw peter standing in the doorway looking at me with a smile, I would of called him a jack ass but I was stunned. Peter's eyes were orange too…

"Like wise peter, but you can't eat my new sister." I giggled because I knew what he meant. 'You can't eat her because she's a vampire.'

"Oh sorry… um" peter looked uncomfortable which scared me, he was always an all knowing and joking man but what has changed.

"My name is Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan. You must be Peter and you charlotte, I've heard so much about you both from jasper here and the princess Isabella." I saw them both flinch at my name and I shot a look of confusion to jasper.

"Welcome to our home Isabella, its nice to meet you" charlotte had sadness in her voice when she said my name, _oh no they think I'm dead… _I mentally slapped myself as I remembered the letter and how I worded it.

"Thank you and your home is lovely." I gave her a small smile as I stepped closer to jasper who was speaking to peter about their diet; I heard snippets like they are doing this for me because of my '_disappearance'._

After a few minutes jasper suggested heading inside to talk, we told them about the volturi and how I met the princess for a small period of time and that I wanted to know more about her. To say peter and charlotte were shocked would be an understatement when I told them that Isabella showed me the picture of the four of us after we escaped Maria.

"I remember when the first day I met Isabella she was so beautiful I was shocked, Maria was walking behind her with a pleased look on her face but I couldn't help but laugh at itty-bells face, If I said she looked aggravated I would be underestimating it, I could literally see steam coming off her." Charlotte giggled.

"Oh I remember that night should have seen Maria's face jasper. Itty-bell blew a casket and told her to fuck off and grow a set after Maria threw a fit because she couldn't recruit more people. It was the funniest thing I saw in all my years, such a little person to take on an old and experienced fighter." I saw jasper choke back a laugh.

"You know Isabella is 1039 years old?" jasper mused and I saw peter and char-char go bug eyed.

"And the princess of Volterra" I giggled as I looked at them. "Can I hear another story please?" I begged them, I knew them all by heart but I liked how they told the story from their POV.

"Remember the girl Maria killed because she thought of her as a threat?" I looked at jasper that was sending out sorrow, I knew that all to well it was something I wish I forgot.

"You mean Tammy?" peter whispered and jasper nodded, upon hearing her name the memory came flooding back.

_Memory,_

_It was Friday night and I was talking to Tammy in secret like I normally do at night when charlotte, japer and peter were busy, she was helping us escape since she hated to fight and that the guilt was killing her from destroying lives. Tam-tam was the only one who knew about me being the princess of Volterra, but tonight I could feel something bad was going to happen. _

"_itty-bell you seem distracted is everything alright?" Tammy said with concern, I looked into her reddish-black eyes and sighed. _

"_I just feel like something bad is going to happen tonight tam-tam." I looked back to the starry sky and sighed. _

"_Well it will end soon bell, I will help you and the others leave this place I promise. Maria can't do anymore harm to us anymore." She whispered and wrapped her arms around me, the feeling got worse when I heard a twig snap and followed by growls. _

"_Is that so Tammy? Trying to take my best fighters away from me? Well I know the solution to that…" Maria snarled as she snapped her fingers and pointed to Tammy, I saw Dylan and a few other newborns come out and grab Tammy away from me. _

"_LET GO OF ME!" she screamed and kicked but couldn't loosen the grip of the others, they where new. _

"_Dale take Isabella back to the camp, Dylan take Tammy as well we need to show the others what we do to traitors." Maria said with her voice full of venom, I screamed and kicked as I knew what was going to happen to her. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ISABELLA GO" I heard jasper roar to Dale. _

"_SILENCE JASPER, we need to sort out this traitor over there and as Isabella's punishment she has to watch her traitor friend be torn apart." Maria hissed at him and jasper stepped back to were peter and charlotte where standing silently with rage. _

_I saw Maria rip Tammy's hand off and then her other hand with her teeth, Tammy's screams filled the night sky and I screamed and begged at Maria to stop it and take me, she just laughed in my face as she ripped my best friends arms off and threw them into a now lit fire, I sobbed and tried to look away but dale held my hand into place. I watched and sobbed as Tammy got ripped apart in front of me, after ti was over I just sat their and looked at the smouldering ashes of my friend with a promise to kill Maria for her. _

_End. _

I came out of my memory with jasper looking at me in concern as were peter and charlotte, I didn't realise I was crying until I rubbed my eyes. It was my entire fault that Tammy died, if I exposed who I was then she would have been alive today and standing here with us.

"Bells are you okay? I feel sadness, guilt, grief and self-loathing roll off you in waves." Jasper whispered and pulled me into my arms; I cried into his chest and told him everything.

"It was my fault she died; if I exposed who I was she would be here today with us, it was my fault, MY FAULT!" I screamed into his chest and sobbed harder.

"How is it your fault dear" char-char asked, I felt myself form back into my vampire self and waited till peter or charlotte got a whiff of my toffee scent.

"Itty-bell?" charlotte gasped and I nodded still crying into jaspers chest.

"Itty-bell is your new sister? Why didn't you tell us jasper?" peter hissed at jasper, I whipped my head around and growled at peter to step down.

"Because I never told him, I never told anyone who I was. He didn't find out until a week ago when I exposed myself from killing the bitch who killed Didyme." I growled out and I felt myself starting to shake, I shot up shaking violently and moved outside as fast as I could before I busted into flames. I saw peter and charlotte running over to me and jasper pull them back; I fell to the ground shaking.

"Let us go jasper, I need to get to my sister" peter yelled.

"If I do now you will be killed" he growled at him and they stopped struggling.

I heard the grass singeing and a scream of terror from charlotte when I burst into flames; I let all the rage and sadness out of me and watched the flames die down. I growled in frustration as I couldn't control my power over fire anymore then I could when I was little, I sat down with a huff when the flames finally went away.

"What was that?" I heard charlotte mutter with shock.

"One of my powers." I simply said, I saw the look of confusion cross over my brother and sister's face's when I said one of them, I sighed and explained.

"I have the power of elements which is connected to my power over death, If I get furious I can control the natural metal in the ground that could kill even a vampire, I also have the power of life which you saw today, I can make myself human or another vampire human for as long as I choose." I stated then I got an idea what I could do for my sisters.

"Hey charlotte what would you say about having a child with peter?" I said with a smile and all three of them looked at me like I had a third head.

"Bella? Honey, are you okay? Because you know we can't have children." She asked with concern and my smile grew wider.

"But I can change that, I have the power to let you bare a child." I couldn't help but be smug at the fact I could do that.

"Y-y-you what?" peter stuttered and I giggled.

"I've never told anyone outside the volturi; it was my secret and my surprise for my friends. But I can give you the gift to bare a child; it will be human until it reaches the age of 17. Oh and it will have powers if one or both of the parents have one, so peter you might have a little bundle of joy… or two." I giggled as he looked at me bug eyed.

"What will we have?" he whispered to me and I giggled.

"Twins but I don't know the sexes like the others. But I do know that they will have Charlottes curls and your chestnut brown colour" I giggled again as he looked at charlotte with loved filled eyes.

"Will you let me Bella? You know I have always wanted a child and now I can have two." I smiled at her and nodded; I walked up to charlotte and placed my hand on her stomach, after a few seconds I pulled back and looked at charlotte with a smile.

"Well me and jasper will head home and leave you to it, by the way the pregnancy will last 4 months." I laughed as peter picked up his wife bridal style and carried her into the house yelling thankyous and byes; I faced a very stunned jasper and pulled him in the direction of home.

"You know I think peter will like the conceiving part of this gift" I giggled as I started running still dragging jasper.

"You have the power to let vampires conceive?" he whispered with a mix of disbelief and happiness. I nodded and got halted to a stop.

"So you can let Alice, Rosalie and Esme have a child?" he whispered again and I nodded.

"What will our baby look like?" he asked me, I knew he meant him and Alice but I couldn't help but giggle and jasper knew he worded it wrong. "Oh god Bella sorry I meant mine and Alice's" he said embarrassed and I let go of his hand.

"You will have a boy jasper, He will looks just like you when you where a human but look like you and Alice as he grows up. But that's not it he will have your sky blue eyes until he is 17 then they will turn red then gold depending on diet." I said while watching his smile grow.

"I can describe him to you? I have been having dreams about everyone's children I have no idea why." I stated and he nodded, we took off running while I explained. "He will have your honey blonde hair but Alice's pixie hair and high cheek bones; he will have your strong jaw and physique but that's not all jasper. You're son will have your's and Alice's personality and good heart." I smiled at him as he was putting a picture to my description.

"What about power? Who's will he have mine or alices." He asked with concern, why would he worry?

"It will be amazing jasper, but you will have to wait and see for yourself" I said smugly as he groaned.

"When will you do this?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Not until I know they are ready but please don't tell anyone or make a decision, I want it to be a surprise." I pleaded and he nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for us to get back home, I could see the lights of the house glowing from afar but I could not hear a single sound in the house which is odd, I looked at jasper that saw the worry on my face and ran faster. When I reached the house I growled when I smelt the wolves from la push here, _they better have not hurt them or else. _I barged in and saw the house being lit up with candles, I frowned confused. I turned to look at jasper but he disappeared, I sniffed the air and smelt that everyone was in the lounge room.

"What's happening here?" I asked confused when I saw everyone dressed really nicely and the lounge lit up with candles, everyone had a smile on their face including Edward. "Um Edward? What's happening?" I was even more confused; when I saw jasper who was smiling at me knowingly I shot him a glare. _Traitor he knew about this… but what is this…_

"Bella, I have been with you for a few years now and I know that I have made some pretty stupid mistakes. But ever since I met you I have had only one thing on my mind other then you." I looked at Edward as he got down on one knee, I gasped in stumbled back in shock. _He's proposing to me? _"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, will you do the honour or becoming my wife?" he asked me and I looked at him with venom filled eyes, he looked at me hurt and I realised I still haven't answered him yet.

"Yes" I whispered letting the tears fall and down my cheeks, I saw him smile and pull out a small old velvet box from his pocket, when he opened it I gasped.

"I asked Marcus for Didyme's wedding ring and band." He stated while placing the ring on my left hand, I held it close to my face and smiled.

They both matched perfectly, father crafted the ring and band himself using yellow, rose and green gold. The engagement ring had two hand-crafted hearty rose buds, in rose gold. A sparkling diamond sits in the centre of each rose like a glistening dew drop with delicate leaves sculpted in green gold. And in the centre is an oval diamond cradled within six white gold prongs.

The wedding band was matching to the engagement ring it had the diamond-set rose buds and the leaves sculpted in green gold. And in the middle of the two roses three gold beads sat representing mine and Edwards Past, Present and future. **(On profile) **I was now Edward's fiancé, I liked how that sounded. Fiancé…

"Oh Bella! BELLA! We have to start planning right away. We need to start choosing colours oh and we need to find a dress, we must get started right away." Alice squealed and I sighed, great dress fittings and wait… Mothers dress? I smiled and pulled Alice, Rosalie and Esme to my room.

"Bella what are you -" I hushed Alice when I pulled and held up my mothers wedding dress; I saw them gasp and look at it in awe.

"This is mothers wedding dress and the colours I want at the wedding." I said as Alice went into a vision and came out with a gasp.

"You want the wedding in Volterra?" I heard protests from downstairs and I automatically felt a hole in my chest ripped open, that's where I was born and that's where I want to be married in the place mother and father got married. I found out a few years after mother died that the place on the hill is where they got married.

"You idiots, now Bella is upset" I heard jasper smack them over the heads. I wanted the boys to feel bad so I broke down crying.

"I… just wanted –sob- get married –sob- where –sob- mother and father married –sob-" I said between fake sobs and cradling mothers dress in my embrace. I knew Alice knew what I was up to and gave me a wink.

"CARLISLE CULLEN YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW" Esme yelled with venom, I heard chuckling from Emmett and Edward.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU WILL GET OUT OF THIS EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN GET UP HERE NOW" rose yelled and I heard Edward chuckle at him and jasper sigh.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN ARE YOU DENYING YOUR FIANCE TO HAVE IT IN THE COUNTRY SHE WAS BORN IN?" Alice yelled and Edward gulped, she danced over hid my dress and called them all upstairs. If I wasn't pretending to be upset I would have burst out laughing. Carlisle was on the verge of shaking and Emmett was cowering behind him as was Edward.

"I hope you three are happy look what you did to your daughter, fiancé and sister" Esme said to them, I let the venom pools in my eyes and sniffed a little. All the boys visibly paled and gulped when they turned back to their wives well in Edward's case his sister.

"Now what do you have to say about it?" rose said with ice and Emmett spoke up.

"It's a good idea Bella, if you want it to be in Italy I'm all for it." Emmett rushed out sounding a little terrified, Edward and Carlisle nodded in agreement, I stood up with a smile and patted each one walking out of the room with Alice and jasper.

"It's good to know my sad face still works for you Carlisle" I giggled as the boys looked at me in shock as Esme, rose, Alice and I giggled and jasper laugh.

"Jesus Carlisle she got us good." I heard Emmett say with shock in his voice still.

"I should of figured she would still do that to me, now do you understand what I meant now Edward when I said Isabella was devious when she gives a look like that" Carlisle said and I faintly heard Edward nod, I giggled as I ran back to the room with the girls and jasper following and stopped to look at Carlisle.

"You forgot this look to pa." I made my eyes slightly wider with a gleam and stuck my bottom lip out just a little bit and made it quiver. I saw everyone go bug eyed as Carlisle begged me to stop.

"Oh god Bella, please anything but that. You know I can't resist what you ask when you give me that look." He begged while dropping to his knees, when I giggled and looked at the girls they where trying not to laugh.

"Man Bella you're the best sister ever, you need to teach me how to do that. It's better then alices." Rosalie praised and giggled when Alice huffed but laughed.

"Sorry girls but my pout is one of a kind, just like this one." I looked at Edward and frowned at him that looked like a mix of hurt and anger, he gulped and stepped away. Everyone burst out laughing with that.

"Alright time to plan a wedding." Alice yelled a pitch higher then her normal tone while dragging me, Esme and rose up to my room.

"Jeez Alice, way to bust an ear drum." I said while rubbing my ears.

"Stop being so dramatic Bella." She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me into my room.

"wait I want jasper to help too, he actually knows what I like AND can keep you calm" the next second jasper was in the room with a huge smile and sitting cross legged next to me.

"Thanks miss Isabella." I giggled and pointed to Alice who was shocked.

"Bellla noooo you can't to that to me" she pouted "why can't I plan the whole wedding." She gave me her famous pout and I sighed.

"Because Heidi and Jane have been my sisters since I was changed, please let them do the main part" I gave her my pout and she agreed half-heartedly, I giggled as she realised what I did and gave a huff.

"Bella sweetie what about Charlie?" Esme asked and I flinched, I will have to tell him that I found my adoptive father.

"I will have to speak to him about Marcus, because I want my father to walk me down the isle which is Marcus." I sighed as I grabbed my phone and called Jane.

"_Hello Isabella." _She giggled and I heard Felix growl in frustration.

"_This better be important princess." _He growled out and I gagged_._

"Jeez Felix keep it in your pants and what wouldn't be more important then the princess of Volterra getting married?" I heard Jane squeal in delight and Felix groaned.

"_I'll go tell Demetri he won't be getting laid for a month" _I heard Felix mutter and open and slammed the door shut, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Oh Bella I'm so happy, wait till I tell Heidi and Gianna." She squealed and I could hear her jumping. _

"Well Jane that's why I called I want you to tell Heidi and Gianna that they're going to help me plan it, same with you." I held the phone away as Jane screamed with happiness. I explained where I wanted it to be held and why and that I wanted all my vampire and shifter friends be there and a traditional royal wedding like mother and father in her memory.

"_Okay I will go tell them and your father and get dream to transport us to the Cullen's, we will see you soon bells." _She sung and hung up, I couldn't help but sigh. _What have I done? _

**Marcus POV**

I sighed heavily I miss my daughter and my brothers miss their niece, but today I feel like something different is going to happen I spoke to Isabella's mate a day ago about Didyme's ring and if he could have it just encase, I agreed and got dream to transport it to him.

"Master we have captured the vampire who exposed himself to the humans here." Gianna and Demetri's daughter said I smiled, she is just like Demetri and I know she was a good friend to Bella when she was here.

"Alright send him in." I said bored, the doors banged open revealing Demetri, Coal and Anthony with an angry looking vampire.

"What did he do to expose us?" Aro asked coal.

"He hunted in front of humans and left them to live; we had to dispose of the humans unfortunately" coal growled out, I sighed. Coal was always a kind nature he hated killing humans that's why he hunted animals like Isabella and most of the guard.

"Hmmm, this is not good. You know the rules young one and must be disposed of. Brothers what is your verdict?" Aro asked with a pleasant tone.

"Guilty!" Caius hissed.

"Guilty…" I sighed out; this is what it's like now. Aro is the pleasant one, Caius is always angry and well me I'm the bored one.

"Coal, Anthony dispose of this disgrace." They nodded and dragged the man out the room howling. When the doors closed again Felix opened them looking frustrated and half naked.

"Felix what is the meaning of this?" Aro demanded while waving his hand at Felix's Torso.

"I came to tell Demetri that he won't be getting laid for a month or two neither will I." he grumbled and I chuckled.

"And why are you telling him this." as Aro asked actually sounding amused, as he did we heard Jane scream with delight.

"What the…" Demetri said stunned which was followed by Heidi and Gianna screaming in delight and running into the thrown room.

"Marcus, Marcus we have good news." They screamed and everyone came rushing in. I sat up strait in my chair and looked at the three beaming girls.

"Isabella is getting married." They sung together and my world came crashing down, my daughter is getting married? Is she getting married over their and her human father walk her down the isle.

"That is wonderful news, is it not brothers?" I sighed but nodded to my brother.

"Where will the celebration be held?" Caius asked concerned after he saw my face.

"Right here in our backyard, Isabella wants it to be in the same place Didyme and Marcus had theirs as a memory of her mother." I heard the excitement in her voice and I knew there is something else she's not telling us.

"But there is something more isn't there?" I asked and Jane nodded.

"She wants a traditional royal wedding just like yours but she wants her shifter friends to be here." I groaned and Caius looked confused.

"They shift into wolves brother, apparently Bella is their favourite person and they all respect her well. I'm just worried about the wet dog smell I won't be able to get use to that." I saw everyone scrunch their nose in disgust.

"Oh and Marcus she does want you to walk her down the isle and Aro to do the ceremony as tradition." I smiled as I watched the girls skip out of the room with dream and forest behind them.

"Why did it have to be the Cullen boy?" I muttered.

"I have no clue brother but I'm happy she's happy." Caius stated and Aro just agreed.

"You know after she gets married to the boy I will be a grandfather and you great uncles." I laughed.

"Just what we need, little Bella's running around terrorizing the old people." I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's distress and to tell you the truth I couldn't wait to be a grandfather.

"Can you imagine if they get one of Isabella's powers? Just what we need Isabella's children who can play with fire?" I mused and watched my brothers turn another shade paler.

"What if they have the power to read minds like the Cullen boy and control fire?" Caius said worried, I couldn't help but chuckle.

**Bella POV**

Its a few hours now since Heidi, Gianna and Jane and my two twins have been here. Dream stayed and helped us while Forest was playing with Edward, Jasper and Emmett, I sighed I really need to speak to Carlisle; I need to tell him I'm his creator.

"Bella it was you?" Alice gasped while coming out of a vision and I guess she saw my decision so I nodded.

"If you don't mind I need to speak to Carlisle." I got up and walked towards the study not bothering to knock. I know what Carlisle was like when he was in his study and I knew he hated it when I just barged in. I giggled he was sitting at his desk with his nose in another medical text book reading like a mad man, I danced over and snapped the book shut stealing it away from him.

"You know I hate it when you barge in and take my book." He sighed but I could se the corners of his mouth pull up. "Now Isabella, what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he smiled wider and mine left immediately, I couldn't tell him.

"Can I tell you a story Carlisle?" I whispered and sat down on one of the two leather chairs.

"Of course Isabella, by the look on your face it must be important." I stated and I nodded my head slowly.

"Before I met you I went on a mission to a small town in England, there was a rumour of a group of nomads causing havoc to the townsfolk and we had to eliminate them, when we arrived I saw a vampire feeding on a little girl and a boy running towards him to rescue the little girl." I started sobbing of the memory of the little girl and the guilt for taking Carlisle's life.

"I assume there is more?" he whispered and I nodded, I regained my composure and looked at my friend with sorrow.

"The vampire killed the little girl and started feeding on the man, something in me screamed at me to help the boy and help him fast and so that's what I did. I tore the vampire off of him and disintegrate him using my power, I heard the boy whimper in pain and could only smell little venom in his system." I choked on the memory that came to mind before I finished. "I replaced that monsters venom with my own and buried the boy somewhere safe. I felt so bad I took away his humanity the guilt was almost suffocating; I waited for the screaming so his screams could haunt me forever for what I have done. But the screaming never came; I knew the boy was special so I whispered something to him" I looked up to Carlisle who's face showed the realization and horror written on his face.

"Your compassion beats reason but they are made of one, the pain -" I started but Carlisle cut me off barely above a whisper.

"Of the change will make you strong. Rest my child and don't take a life, as your soul is pure that you faced your fear to rescue a little one… I remember someone whisper to me when I was burning that's all I remembered, when I woke up I ran away knowing what I had become and you know the rest. You changed me?" I nodded and he looked shocked.

"You're my creator?" I nodded again, I say the anguish in his eyes and I broke down crying.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I couldn't bear to lose you carly. I was afraid you would see me for what I truly am… a scarred monster." I sobbed out and everyone burst into the room with shock.

"Bella? What do you mean scarred?" Esme whispered with shock and confusion, I looked up at her with tears and then at Carlisle, he knew what I was talking about.

"I have more and worse scars then jasper, hence Alice why I never liked revealing clothes or never went swimming." I got up and ran to the bathroom to change into a bikini, I wrapped my red robe around me that was just showing my feet and walked back to the study. I saw Alice gasp then cover her mouth with her tiny hand in shock; I could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Love, can you show us?" I looked at Edward with anguish; _will you still love me after what you see? _I asked him by removing my shield when he nodded I let the robe fall to the ground showing my scars from newborns, shifters and real werewolves.

Everyone in the room gasped except jasper, he looked like he was in awe. I giggled at him when I felt a wave admiration and awe; I always knew jasper loved scars. I looked at Jane, Gianna, Heidi and Dream, they knew what they are from and it was always rescuing one of them or a child. I looked at Alice who was cowering under jaspers arm slightly shaking as was Esme and Rosalie under their mates. I let them look at the scars from my knees to my neck but I was waiting for one of them to ask about the pinkish blue ones.

"Bells what about the scars on your neck, shoulder, arm and stomach? They are not vampire bites." I traced the scar on my shoulder my first ever one from a werewolf.

"The scar on my shoulder is when I saved my family from the children of the moon before Uncle Caius ordered to make them extinct. The one on my neck and arm is when two tried to rip me in half while saving a family in Venice and the one on my stomach is when I saved a little girl in Russia." I sighed while waiting for more questions.

"How did you kill them?" I giggled of course Carlisle had to ask.

"You know Carlisle curiosity killed the cat." He sighed but had a smile on his face.

"You distract them with fire, and then place your foot on their neck or head and hands on the top part of the mouth, and then you just pull until you rip it off or hear a snap." I sighed.

"Oh okay well that explains it." He sighed and looked at Edward, he looked shocked.

"What about the Vampire bites?" Emmett asked and I giggled.

"Jasper how many newborn wars have you been in?" I was still giggling and I know Carlisle caught on.

"Over a couple dozen why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well I have been in 300 newborn wars and 12 immortal children wars." I said and to say that watching all the boy's fall of their ass stunned was hilarious I would be lying and to tell you the truth I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off in just about tears. When I stopped and regained my composure I grinned evilly at Carlisle.

"Oh I know that look…" he held up his hands and started to back away quickly.

"But carly, I only wanted to play a game" I whined and he stopped dead in his tracks bug eyed.

"No way belly, last time we played a game you had me dressed up with make up mind you and skipping down a road singing." His English accent came full force and my family all looked at him shocked, obviously they have never heard his accent before. It only comes out when he is nervous and horrified like he is now, I saw Jane, Gianna, Heidi, Dream and Forest try to hide their snickers.

"But carly… fine we wont play a game I'll go back to planning my wedding." I huffed and went to get changed, when I walked out of my closet I saw all the Cullen girls sitting on the floor in shock.

"Are you all okay? You look… err… Shocked?" I actually was worried none of them where breathing and just sitting there looking at me.

"I have never heard Carlisle's accent before, he always had the American one." Esme whispered and I giggled.

"Well it only comes out now when he is nervous and absolutely horrified. He is scared I will make him wear a dress again and skip across town singing." The volturi girls couldn't hold their laughter anymore and burst out into peels of laughter.

"Alright we have a wedding to plan." I sung and that snapped everyone back into wedding planning mode.

**~XxX~XxX~**

It's been a month and we finally finished the planning for the wedding and sent the invitations to all the vampire clans/nomads around the world for the August the 7th, which happens to be in a month. When I told father what he date was I swear I heard him choke back a sob, it was the day he married my mother many years ago.

Jasper and I have heard from charlotte and peter, she was a little over a month into the pregnancy and I couldn't help but smile. I talked to her for hours about baby names and I was crying when she said that if she had a girl she would name it Isabella in honour of me and as a thank you for giving her, peter and jasper the chance at freedom. I was happy when I got back home to see everyone getting along even the tiger twins started talking to them and showing what they could do. I just couldn't wait till the Pack meets them, _wait the pack? I haven't told Alice that they are coming. _

"Bells, why did everything just go blank?" Alice asked with a huff and I sighed, _here goes nothing._

"Because Alice I forgot to mention I am inviting the pack." Everyone up roared with protests about _the mutts_ coming as they put it and I sighed, I pouted at them and they stopped yelling and sighed.

"YAY! I will go tell them now, where are the wedding invitations?" I screamed out when they agreed they could come, Jane handed me the invites and I got dream to transport me and Forest to Emily's house.

_**Why do I smell wet dog? **_Dream said in disgust.

"Shifters baby, they are shifters." I said quietly while patting her, I could hear everyone inside and laughing.

_**What do they change into? **_I sighed of course forest had to ask, the over protective tiger.

"Wolves" I whispered and they growled, I smiled at them and told them that they where like family to me and that they where indeed not children of the moon, that made them happy.

"_Why do I smell Toffee and is that tigers mixed with vampire?" _I giggled as I heard Seth asked confused and then silence before a stampede of footfalls.

"Be nice my baby's" I giggled as the door swung open revealing the pack behind Sam.

"Bella? Wait why are there tigers next to you that smell like vampire?" I giggled as Sam and the pack looked at them in awe.

_**Mom, Dream is looking quite out of it… **_forest said with worry and when I looked at her she was looking into the eyes of none other than Baby Seth. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing, oh this is funny.

"Bells are you okay what's funny?" Jacob asked confused.

"Seth… Imprint… Daughter…" I could only manage to say between gasps and howls of laughter. I looked at Forest and burst out laughing again when he spotted Leah…

"Leah… imprint… Son" I was now on the floor rolling while howling with laughter, the pack where so confused so I sobered up and introduced my children.

"Guys, this is Dream and Forest. They are my son and daughter, well not really but they look at me like a mother so I decided I would be and apparently Leah and Seth imprinted on my children." I giggled as they all looked at Seth and Leah with shock.

"But they are Tigers and part Vamp how could it be?" I sighed I know I have to reveal the secret to the pack about my baby's. You see when I went hunting one day I saw them phase into humans and I realised that they are part shifters part vampire and they explained that because their father was a vampire and that he could control plants and could teleport they each got one of his powers and because their mother was a tiger shifter and stayed a tiger until they were born that's what they where until Zafrina found them.

They said because they always loved being in their tiger form instead of human that's what they stayed, I couldn't of been more happier since I found that out.

"Their mother was a Tiger shifter and father a vampire, they can shift into human would you like to see? I will just need clothes for them." Emily ran into the house and came out with torn jeans for Forest and a Purple singlet and shorts for dream. I watched as they stood up on their hind legs and I helped them change while they shifted.

"Hi" dream squeaked out, her voice was smooth like a vampire but had an edge to it, like a waterfall, where as Forest had a breeze type voice that sounded like trees rustling, they were beautiful, tall and tanned.

Dream still had her dreamy blue eyes and her hair stopped at her shoulders and was pure white like her fur. Her figure changed into a slender but defined hourglass shape with curves and muscles in the right place but the only problem with Dream and Forest in human form was their teeth, they both had fangs like the Hollywood vampires and some tigers. I really could see how she and Seth where soul mates, they where both shy. I looked at the boys who where looking at Seth saying 'damn that's a fine one'. They stopped when I growled out at them.

"Dream that's Seth" I giggled as I pointed to a still stunned Seth.

"Seth this is my _daughter_ dream" I emphasized on the daughter to say if you hurt her I will kill you. I giggled again as the both smiled and waved shyly at each other, I couldn't be more happier that Dream ended up with Seth he was a sweet kid, but his sister I'm not so sure of.

Forest was the opposite of his sister He was outgoing and loud but funny too. Forest still kept his Forest Green eyes and has short brown hair instead of the orange colour of his fur, when you looked at Forest you could see that he would fit in with the pack well. My son had more muscles the Jacob and Paul put together and I so could see him kicking their but at wrestling. He still had a baby face though and according to him it was annoying but I found it cute. **(Pic's On Pro for Forest && Dream)**

"Forest that's Leah, Leah this is my son Forest." I introduced them and pushed both of my children towards their imprints to talk while I chatted with the rest of the Pack.

"now that's interesting it looks like I will be your sister/cousin if and when they marry, but anyways speaking about marriage I came to give you invitations and plane tickets to mine, it will be in Volterra. Yes nearly every vampire in the world will attend and no Emily will not be harmed believe me I have sent a warning to them with the invitation if any harm was to become of my human guest they will get instant death for ruining my wedding." I took a deep breath and smiled at them.

"Oh I am so happy for you bells, I can't believe you're getting married" Emily squealed with delight and jumped over the couch to hug me as best she could.

"As I could speak for the rest of the pack I say congrats and that we will be there." Sam smiled at me and I hugged him tight too.

"I couldn't enjoy my wedding without my shifter family could I?" I couldn't help but giggle at their stunned faces. "oh Sam would you give me permission to run home vamp since Dream cant teleport me, I'll let you too meet my children, oh and Jarred, Paul, Jacob if I find out you hurt my son I'll make you a three legged wolf" I smiled as they gulped, after Sam gave me permission and I gave them the invites I ran home to see my family in panic.

"Oh god Bella there you are, you have been gone for hours now." Esme looked at me panicked as she circled me to see if I was injured.

"Sorry, but it appears that Seth and Leah imprinted on my kids." I giggled as my family relaxed, Jane and Heidi screamed out 'WHAT!' at the same time and demeaned how that could of happened.

"Dream and Forest are part shifter (from their mother) and part vampire (from their father). They can shift into human's well vampire but they like their tiger form more, but now they found their mates so yeah." I shrugged and plopped onto the couch and Versed Emmett and Jasper in Halo 3 then Mario Cart on wii.

I looked around when I could and saw Esme cleaning while Carlisle read a book but kept looking at her lovingly with a smile, Rose and Gianna talking about cars. Of course I told Gianna not to mention Tally so I could surprise them like I her. Alice and Heidi were playing with an aggravated yet suffering Jane, I giggled as Jane mouthed 'help me' and lastly but not least my fiancé playing Esme's favourite song on the piano. I sighed happily it's only a few more weeks until the wedding and I can become Mrs Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Cullen.

**~XxX~XxX~**

It's a day before the wedding and Everyone is here in the castle and some of the guests are arriving tomorrow, when I showed Rose and Alice my closet they screamed things out like 'OMG THIS IS HUGE' and 'I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD EVEN GET THESE', after a while I decided to spend time with father, uncle Caius told me that he has been very depressed lately and I couldn't help but take the blame on myself. When I found out I told everyone I want to spend the night talking to father, when they started to protest I told them that I needed to be with my dad instead of having a hens party, they sighed but nodded in understanding. So here I am now standing in front of fathers doors nervous as to what I will see.

"Father? Can I come in?" I whispered and the door flung open revealing my very surprised father.

"Honey why aren't you having a hen's party?" he whispered back still stunned and I threw myself in his arms making him stagger back a few feet.

"Because I miss my daddy and I wanted to be with him, because I love him" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and a sheepish smile.

"Ah my little girl isn't so little anymore" he sighed as he breathed in my scent.

"Daddy I saw mommy while I was passed out after the fight, she said that I was going to have a little girl." I said with a smile and I felt him stiffen from my outburst.

"I'm actually going to be a grandfather? Your Aunt told me that I would be and I couldn't believe her, she said she was talking to Didyme who told you..." he trailed off and I giggled.

"I was going to have her middle name as Didyme after mother or Esyme. (Essie-may) my two mothers put together Esme and Didyme what do you think?" I asked him hopeful and I saw the happiness and love in his eyes.

"I love the name but can I suggest something?" he asked and I nodded.

"How about Esyme Quorra-Rosalia Volturi Cullen?" he whispered and I looked at him shocked.

"Quorra-Rosalia?" I asked shocked, happy and confused.

"Quorra meaning Heart and Rosalia meaning Melody, Heart-Melody" he said with a chuckle and a little bit of fear.

"I love it father Esyme Quorra-Rosalia Volturi Cullen, I absolutely love it. But please daddy don't think about it around Edward I've already told Tally and everyone that I want to keep it a surprise." I said sheepishly and he just laughed.

"You know that I would do anything fro you my little one, now would you like to see your uncles I know they have a gift for you." He said with a smile that could light up a room and I nodded.

"You want to yell, you know they hate that." He chuckled some more and I giggled along with him before I took a deep breath and yelled.

"UNCLE CAIUS, UNCLE ARO" I screamed and they came rushing in with their hands at there ears wincing. I giggled as father fell off the bed howling with laughter and holding his sides. They looked at father with smiles before looking at me while shaking their heads and chuckling.

"You know we hate that Isabella and I think now that you're more grown up your lungs grew stronger. I think everyone in the castle and the courtyard herd that." Uncle Caius said while laughing.

"Well daddy said to do it and since it has been a while since I have done that I apparently have a present to be given from my favourite uncles in the world as I have one for you." I saw father look at them and nod to a mental question and I saw my uncle's faces turn to ones of happiness to shock to love and happiness.

"We wanted to give you something, which has been in the family since we all were changed." They stated and took something off around their necks; I instantly knew what they were giving me. "These where the first ever Volturi Crests ever made and given to us by our creator who you remind us of, but these are keys as well to what we are actually giving you." I looked at uncle Caius confused but he just smiled.

"She once was an immortal child and she too was named Isabella, Isabella Marie Volturi." I gasped in shock at what I was being told.

"She could control the weather and turn human just like you. She swore vengeance on the Romanians for killing her mother Silvana; she changed us to help her destroy the Romanians. When we did she declared us the new rulers that we are today and gave us her mothers locket before she left, when we went to her room she left us a note. Isabella has always had a strange extra ability that made her sense things, in the note she told us that one day she would return to us. We waited for our creator to come and she never did, after millennia we gave up and then we found you. You have the same powers as Isabella and more, you are our special little miracle." I smiled at uncle Aro who told me about how our family were created. **(Okay this story well just the beginning was what happened in the Story '****the Start of the Volturi: Isabella Volturi' by ****..****.**** .. You should read some of the stories and to see the reason why I actually started this story.)**

I watched my father and uncles go over to a safe in my fathers wall and saw indeed that their crests were keys, when the door opened I saw a small old worn velvet box. I watched as Uncle Caius take the box out with ease and came over to sit in front of me.

"This was our creators and we wanted you to have this for something old." He opened the lid which revealed a beautiful shiny silver necklace and locket, it was perfect and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When father put it around my neck I opened it up and gasped.

"s-s-she looked just like me" I stared at them with wide-eyed; she did look like me except she had red eyes.

"We know little one, now what did you need to tell us?" Uncle Aro said with delight.

"Oh mother said I would have a baby girl in the future, isn't that right auntie Athenodora?" I giggled as my uncles went wide-eyed and gulped while facing their giggling wives.

"Oh little one we have missed you and I see your uncles and father gave you the locket, we also came to see what the name you have chosen for your little one." Auntie Athenodora and Sulpicia came over and pulled me in a hug before sitting on the bed with me, father and uncles.

"Esyme Quorra-Rosalia Volturi Cullen, Esyme is my two mother's names put into one Esme and Didyme pronounced as Essie-may" I said as they looked at Marcus with a knowing look and he sighed.

"Yes, yes sister I do know that you were right." _Oh I get it now my uncles and father didn't believe them… _I lifted my shield and touched my uncle's hand showing him what mother said and he gasped.

"What is it brother?" Uncle Caius asked.

"Isabella let me read her memory of her mother telling her she was going to have a girl." He whispered as he looked at me with shock, I giggled and looked at the time.

"Oh look my wedding is in a few hours, Auntie Athenodora will you do my hair? And Auntie Sulpicia will you help me with my make up please, I can trust you both to do it quick instead of taking FIVE HOURS" I yelled the last part because I could hear Alice and the girls running to the tower.

"FINE BELLA I JUST WANT YOU TO BE PERFECT" I heard Alice yell back and huff as the others snickered. I hopped off the bed with my aunts and kissing my fathers cheeks before I left the room to get ready, when I got to my old room everyone was already there getting ready.

I giggled as I saw Alice who was curling Rosalie's hair as she was straitening Gianna's hair and Gianna doing Tally's. I looked over and saw Leah, Emily, Kim and Dream doing their hair into elegant buns at the base of their necks leaving curly bangs down the front. Connie was with Jane, Lucia, Leila and Heidi getting their hair straitened and left down except for Jane because she is my flower girl so she has to have half pulled back into a flower clip.

Esme was helping Athenodora do my hair into loose curls and putting them half up and half down, I saw Esme putting a clip into my hair and I looked at her weirdly. She smiled and bent down to my ear so I could hear what she was saying.

"Something borrowed and something blue" she giggled as realisation came across my face and I kissed her cheek while she finished my hair. When my hair was done and sprayed gold sparkles into it they started on my makeup with some blush, mascara, eyeliner and gold eye shadow with natural pinkish-red lipstick.

I watched as Esme and my aunts put their hair in curls and into a loose bun at the back of their head. I smiled at the three amazing ladies I grew up with and hugged them before putting my dress on.

"Oh my you look beautiful, I wish your mother was here to see you now" I whipped my head around to see father standing in a black and gold tux holding my white roses with mother's favourite plant/flower Yellow Archangel.

"Thank you father and I do wish mother was here but she already is I can feel her with me in here" I laid my hand on my fathers heart and he smiled at me.

"You know you certainly are wise just like Didyme, now is everyone ready so we can get going?" father laughed as he saw Rose, Jane, Alice, Dream, Heidi and Emily get into their bridesmaid dresses and Jane in her flower girls dress grumbling.

"Cheer up Jane, you can change for the reception into you're little black dress" I sighed as a wide grin spread across her face. The dresses were a beautiful Honey colour and were Soft sweetheart strapless rouched taffeta gown which has a slim A-line skirt and laces up at the back, it was beautiful.

"Alright ladies time to get Bella married." I shook my head and laughed at Alice.

We raced over to the field where mother and father where married and I could smell the Roses, Freesias and Lilacs they put around the field and the many different smells of vampires and my shifter family; I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I finally found the scent of Edward; My soon to be husband.

"Alright Bella, I will go first then Heidi, Emily, Rose and then the maid of honour Dream followed by Jane." Alice chirped happily, when the music started everyone quietened down and ooed and awed when Jane skipped out throwing flowers around.

"Alright daughter are you ready?" father whispered and I nodded, I heard the wedding march and everyone's intake of breath as I stepped out of the small tent into the sunlight of the field.

Everyone looked at me in awe or shock, but none the less everyone had a huge smile plastered on their face except that Denali girl, _what's her name…? Oh Tanya yeah that's it._ I scanned the room and saw that my shifter family were crying as I walked past them, my eyes settled on the most amazing creature on earth, Edward.

"Who gives Isabella away today?" My uncle asked and father spoke up.

"I Marcus Volturi, Isabella's Father." he placed my hand in Edwards and whispered a good luck to both of us.

"Greetings fellow covens, nomads and shifters; we are gathered here today to witness the binding of Princess Isabella Marie Volturi and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." My uncle said happily before looking at me with pride and happiness.

After we said our vows and Uncle Aro asked if anyone objected I saw Tanya open her moth then close it with shock, I looked around and saw Uncle Aro, Caius, Carlisle, Esme, my aunts and everyone who could see her growl and glare.

"Do you, Edward, take this woman, Isabella, to be your wife, to be a loving husband and cherish her with everything you got and, and for the love of god not break her heart again as long as you both shall live?" I giggled at my uncle as he smiled and winked at me.

"I do." Edward whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do you, Isabella, take Edward to be your husband, and do you promise to not set him on fire when you fight and love him with everything you have as long as you both shall live?" I looked at Edward with a smile and tears.

"I do" I said and the crowed awed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I felt Edwards hand caress my cheek and pull me into a passionate kiss, I heard my three families take photos as we kissed and pulled apart to walk back down the isle and back to the castle for the reception.

I stayed in my wedding dress but went to my room to help Jane get changed into her dress and change her hair again.

"I'm going to miss you Bella." Jane hugged my waist and sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you to shortie; but I'm going to give you a gift okay?" she nodded and I touched her stomach, she gasped and looked at me with venom filled eyes.

"You're letting me have a child?" she gasped out and I nodded, she pulled me into a tight hug and told me she already knew not to tell the others. She also excused herself and Felix from my reception and I just giggled.

"Well you looked beautiful today Mrs. Cullen." I turned around and found myself standing in my husband's arms smiling.

"You didn't look too bad your self Mr Cullen." I giggled as I kissed him passionately.

"Lets go love before Alice drags us out" he sighed and I giggled as we walked to the ballroom.

"_I now present you Mr and Mrs. Cullen" _I heard father say and the doors opened to show us as everyone clapped.

The night was perfect, everyone congratulated me and I danced with my husband for the first time as husband and wife, everyone was captivated over our waltz and the next thing I knew our dance was over and I was with father.

"You're not my little girl anymore, what happened to the dimple smiling little girl who ran around happily?" he sighed and I giggled.

"I'm still your little girl daddy, yes I might have a new father who happens to be my best friend but I could never be his little girl and he could never be my daddy" I cried in his chest as we slowly danced undisturbed around the dance floor.

"I will always love you Isabella" he whispered into my hair.

"And I will always love you too daddy."

After the dance with father I waltzed with Carlisle who was a lot different then father.

"I heard what you said to Marcus." He whispered and my smiled faded. "It's okay Belly I understand, yes now I may your father too but he will always have the major role of being your true father I'm just your best friend right now." I looked at him smiling; my innocent Carlisle was back again.

"You know I missed this Carly, I missed us talking and I missed the innocence you had in your eyes. I missed that you always knew what to saw when I was mad or upset, you helped me through tough times and I thank you for that Carlisle, you're my best friend" I laid my head on his chest and made him turn human, I smiled as I listened to his heart beat.

"What if I can make you a father Carlisle?" I whispered so only he could here; he looked at me with a huge smile and knew what I would do for him. "It's the least I could do for you since I took away your humanity." I sighed, "do you want to know the sex?" I giggled and he looked at me like I had a third head.

"Yes." He whispered and I giggled.

"Boy" I kissed his cheek and danced off to find Jasper and Emmett leaving Carlisle stunned in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter will be the honeymoon and the family's surprise, I will not be writing any lemons sorry… and I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make her have a father – daughter chat with both Marcus and Carlisle.**

**Please Review**

**Saintxx**


	7. Preview to: We're What?

**A/N: anyways like I said I might not update for a while, due to school and I need a much deserved relaxation weekend. But I have written enough to give you a preview of the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_I will always love you Isabella" he whispered into my hair._

"_And I will always love you too daddy."_

_After the dance with father I waltzed with Carlisle who was a lot different then father._

"_I heard what you said to Marcus." He whispered and my smiled faded. "It's okay Belly I understand, yes now I may your father too but he will always have the major role of being your true father I'm just your best friend right now." I looked at him smiling; my innocent Carlisle was back again._

"_You know I missed this Carly, I missed us talking and I missed the innocence you had in your eyes. I missed that you always knew what to saw when I was mad or upset, you helped me through tough times and I thank you for that Carlisle, you're my best friend" I laid my head on his chest and made him turn human, I smiled as I listened to his heart beat._

"_What if I can make you a father Carlisle?" I whispered so only he could here; he looked at me with a huge smile and knew what I would do for him. "It's the least I could do for you since I took away your humanity." I sighed, "Do you want to know the sex?" I giggled and he looked at me like I had a third head._

"_Yes." He whispered and I giggled._

"_Boy" I kissed his cheek and danced off to find Jasper and Emmett leaving Carlisle stunned in the middle of the dance floor._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I skipped over to jasper when I found him with Alice talking to Emmett and Rosalie, when I pulled Alice out of his embrace and touched her stomach I winked at jasper who knew exactly what I did.

"I love you sister" I whispered into Alice's ear, she sobbed and hugged me close, I pulled rose into the hug and did the same thing followed by Esme. I looked at jasper and mouthed 'when the time comes don't tell them, tell Carlisle that too. But call me strait away so I can surprise them'. He smiled but nodded and I went off to dance with Uncle Caius and uncle Aro.

**Jasper POV**

When I watched Bella dance off sending me waves of happiness and courage I spoke to Alice.

"Baby, bell said you me, rose and em were excused. Now does my southern belle want to go have some fun?" I said the last part in my southern drawl just like she liked and I nearly fell to my knees with lust, I projected it to Emmett and rose which made them run off as did Carlisle and Esme. When he saw me I mouthed don't tell and he nodded.

**Bella POV**

I went to sit with my father just to have a break before I danced with my uncles and I saw the my family run off to their rooms while a Dazed Felix and smug Jane walked in, I heard father groan as did my uncles.

"Bella, not only you let the Cullen's bare a child. You let Jane too?" father groaned as I shot him a smug but sheepish look, I knew how moody Jane will get and I'm glad I won't be here.

"Common I want to dance with my niece." Aro boomed and I giggled.

After dancing with nearly everyone Edward captured me and said it was time for our honey moon escape, I turned and waved to my father and uncles goodbye as I left the building and into a limo?

"Now Mr. Cullen I need to know where you're taking Me." he smiled and shook his head, all I could do is huff while he laughed.

"Now Mrs Cullen where we are going is a surprise for you, but I can tell you that Esme let us borrow it." I raised my eyebrows as to say 'what do you mean' but he just shook his head and mumbled surprise. I laid my head down on his lap and fell asleep dreaming of our little girl; she was adorable and looked like both me and Edward. I sighed in content, our little Esyme.

"Bells love time to wake up, where almost here." Edward whispered into my ears and I shot up awake to see a beautiful island lit up by the moonlight.

"Where are we?" I said while stretching.

"Isle Esme, this was Carlisle's gift to Esme." I burst out laughing when I suddenly recognized the island and I couldn't be happier.

"What's so funny?" my husband asked confused and I giggled.

"I gave this island to Carlisle…" I trailed off as Edward burst out laughing and nearly falling off the boat.

"Well that's good then, you know where we can hunt and see the caves underwater" he said happily and I nodded while looking at my husband glowing in the moonlight.

When we got to the island and took our luggage off the boat and into the main room I faced Edward with a serious look.

"Edward if I said that I have the power to let me bare a child would you allow me to have one?" I asked hopeful as Edward stoped in mid stride looking at me.

"Are you saying that I could be a father? But be a father to our child?" he asked with hope and I nodded, the next thing I knew I was on the bed with my wedding dress off and carefully laying across a chair and a half naked Edward on top of me kissing slowly down my body.

**~XxX~XxX~**

It's been a few days now and I was told by both Carlisle and jasper that they were home and all three of the girls were pregnant, when I corrected them to say 4 I could hear the smile in their voice.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Edward asked while rubbing my stomach.

"Esyme Quorra-Rosalia Volturi Cullen" I said to him with a smile and he looked at me confused.

"Esyme? Quorra-Rosalia? Is there some meaning to the names?" he asked confused and I nodded happily.

"Esyme is Esme and Didyme but together my two mothers and Quorra-Rosalia means Heart-Melody." I said and Edward looked at my stomach with a smile.

"Well hello there Esyme" I giggled as he said the name he pronounced it wrong.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow and I giggled.

"It's Essie-may not Ezy-me" I giggled as Edward looked at me embarrassed but happy.

"Sorry Esyme" he said while rubbing my stomach, I heard Edwards phone go off in the other room, I let Edward to get it and he sighed.

"Hello Carlisle is something wrong?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"_Son I know you're on your honeymoon but you both need to come home. There is something wrong with Alice, Esme and Rosalie." _I heard Edward gasp and mutter something about were leaving now.

"We have to go" he rushed while packing our bags.

"I know, they're pregnant." He stopped and looked at me.

"They're what?" he asked shocked.

"Pregnant but I wanted to surprise them now let s go common." I said while helping him pack.

"No Bella you go wait in the boat, I don't want you or the little one to have to worry" I giggled, _my perfect gentleman._

We took the boat to the mainland and flew back to forks on the earliest flight we could get; I couldn't help but think how wonderful Edward was with the baby even though it won't be coming for another few months. He always made sure I was comfortable or if I needed anything to eat but I said no and told him to just relax, after and hour of that he did. When we got to the airport I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Emmett's face, he wasn't smiling he looked like death.

"Emmett are you okay?" I asked him while holding his hand.

"I'm just worried, common I want to get back to Rosie, Carlisle and jasper where brave enough to stay home and help the 3 of them cry." I winced when he spoke with such a depressed voice.

We reached the house in record time and I heard all the girls sobbing and Carlisle and jasper trying to calm them down saying everything is fine and that it's nothing bad, Emmett ran strait through the door and to rose. I looked in the room and gasped, all the girls looked a mess. I broke down sobbing saying its all my fault, I should have told them then they wouldn't be hurting. I felt them all wrap their arms around me and tell me that it's not my fault.

"But it is my fault, I'm the ones who made us pregnant" I cried harder and everything stopped, the girls weren't crying, breathing or moving.

"W-w-what? Are you playing a joke on us Bella?" Rosalie asked a little angry and I shook my head no.

"I wanted to surprise you, I knew you all wanted little children so did I. I never told you the whole truth about what I could do, I could let you bare children too." I cried. "You met Gianna's daughter Tally at the wedding. I'm sorry." I cried out and they all hugged me.

"We're going to be mothers?" Esme asked softly, I sniffed and nodded.

"Ooo I get to by all colours of baby clothes now" Alice squealed.

"Blue and pink Alice" I whispered softly and they looked at me.

"You know what the sexes of our babies are?" Alice whispered and I nodded.

"Can you tell us?" I nodded again.

"Alice you'll have a boy, he will look like jasper as a baby but as he grows he will look more like Alice and jasper." I said looking at Alice who was smiling brightly while rubbing her stomach.

"Rosalie you're going to have the most beautiful girl in the world, Emmett's dimples and baby face but your beauty." She was beaming up at Emmett who was still locked into place by shock.

"And me Bella?" I looked at the hurt on Esme's face and gave her a small smile.

"A boy Esme, a little boy who will look like Jackson, but more you and Carlisle then that horrid other husband." I scrunched my nose up in disgust, I remember Esme telling what he did to her and I hated him.

"What about yo dear?" she asked.

"A baby girl, I already have a name want to know?" I asked her with a big smile and she nodded.

"Esyme Quorra-Rosalia Volturi Cullen, Esyme is both yours and Didyme's names together pronounced Essie-may and Quorra-Rosalia means Heart-Melody." Esme was tearing up and she came over and hugged me close thanking me for including her in the name.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the Sneak-Peak of the next chapter, well please review this anyways to tell me what you think. I will delete it as soon as I finish this chapter**. **BTW if you have some baby name's for Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Charlotte's kids, feel free to tell me. Names with meanings would be nice aswell. **

**Saintxx **


	8. We're What?

**A/N: anyways here is the next chapter :) I hoped you guys like the last chapter and this is the continuation of the last chapter… but anyways enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_I will always love you Isabella" he whispered into my hair._

"_And I will always love you too daddy."_

_After the dance with father I waltzed with Carlisle who was a lot different then father._

"_I heard what you said to Marcus." He whispered and my smiled faded. "It's okay Belly I understand, yes now I may your father too but he will always have the major role of being your true father I'm just your best friend right now." I looked at him smiling; my innocent Carlisle was back again._

"_You know I missed this Carly, I missed us talking and I missed the innocence you had in your eyes. I missed that you always knew what to saw when I was mad or upset, you helped me through tough times and I thank you for that Carlisle, you're my best friend" I laid my head on his chest and made him turn human, I smiled as I listened to his heart beat._

"_What if I can make you a father Carlisle?" I whispered so only he could here; he looked at me with a huge smile and knew what I would do for him. "It's the least I could do for you since I took away your humanity." I sighed, "Do you want to know the sex?" I giggled and he looked at me like I had a third head._

"_Yes." He whispered and I giggled._

"_Boy" I kissed his cheek and danced off to find Jasper and Emmett leaving Carlisle stunned in the middle of the dance floor._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I skipped over to jasper when I found him with Alice talking to Emmett and Rosalie, when I pulled Alice out of his embrace and touched her stomach I winked at jasper who knew exactly what I did.

"I love you sister" I whispered into Alice's ear, she sobbed and hugged me close, I pulled rose into the hug and did the same thing followed by Esme. I looked at jasper and mouthed 'when the time comes don't tell them, tell Carlisle that too. But call me strait away so I can surprise them'. He smiled but nodded and I went off to dance with Uncle Caius and uncle Aro.

**Jasper POV**

When I watched Bella dance off sending me waves of happiness and courage I spoke to Alice.

"Baby, bell said you me, rose and em were excused. Now does my southern belle want to go have some fun?" I said the last part in my southern drawl just like she liked and I nearly fell to my knees with lust, I projected it to Emmett and rose which made them run off as did Carlisle and Esme. When he saw me I mouthed don't tell and he nodded.

**Bella POV**

I went to sit with my father just to have a break before I danced with my uncles and I saw the my family run off to their rooms while a Dazed Felix and smug Jane walked in, I heard father groan as did my uncles.

"Bella, not only you let the Cullen's bare a child. You let Jane too?" father groaned as I shot him a smug but sheepish look, I knew how moody Jane will get and I'm glad I won't be here.

"Common I want to dance with my niece." Aro boomed and I giggled.

After dancing with nearly everyone Edward captured me and said it was time for our honey moon escape, I turned and waved to my father and uncles goodbye as I left the building and into a limo?

"Now Mr. Cullen I need to know where you're taking Me." he smiled and shook his head, all I could do is huff while he laughed.

"Now Mrs Cullen where we are going is a surprise for you, but I can tell you that Esme let us borrow it." I raised my eyebrows as to say 'what do you mean' but he just shook his head and mumbled surprise. I laid my head down on his lap and fell asleep dreaming of our little girl; she was adorable and looked like both me and Edward. I sighed in content, our little Esyme.

"Bells love time to wake up, where almost here." Edward whispered into my ears and I shot up awake to see a beautiful island lit up by the moonlight.

"Where are we?" I said while stretching.

"Isle Esme, this was Carlisle's gift to Esme." I burst out laughing when I suddenly recognized the island and I couldn't be happier.

"What's so funny?" my husband asked confused and I giggled.

"I gave this island to Carlisle…" I trailed off as Edward burst out laughing and nearly falling off the boat.

"Well that's good then, you know where we can hunt and see the caves underwater" he said happily and I nodded while looking at my husband glowing in the moonlight.

When we got to the island and took our luggage off the boat and into the main room I faced Edward with a serious look.

"Edward if I said that I have the power to let me bare a child would you allow me to have one?" I asked hopeful as Edward stoped in mid stride looking at me.

"Are you saying that I could be a father? But be a father to our child?" he asked with hope and I nodded, the next thing I knew I was on the bed with my wedding dress off and carefully laying across a chair and a half naked Edward on top of me kissing slowly down my body.

**~XxX~XxX~**

It's been a few days now and I was told by both Carlisle and jasper that they were home and all three of the girls were pregnant, when I corrected them to say 4 I could hear the smile in their voice.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Edward asked while rubbing my stomach.

"Esyme Quorra-Rosalia Volturi Cullen" I said to him with a smile and he looked at me confused.

"Esyme? Quorra-Rosalia? Is there some meaning to the names?" he asked confused and I nodded happily.

"Esyme is Esme and Didyme but together my two mothers and Quorra-Rosalia means Heart-Melody." I said and Edward looked at my stomach with a smile.

"Well hello there Esyme" I giggled as he said the name he pronounced it wrong.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow and I giggled.

"It's Essie-may not Ezy-me" I giggled as Edward looked at me embarrassed but happy.

"Sorry Esyme" he said while rubbing my stomach, I heard Edwards phone go off in the other room, I let Edward to get it and he sighed.

"Hello Carlisle is something wrong?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"_Son I know you're on your honeymoon but you both need to come home. There is something wrong with Alice, Esme and Rosalie." _I heard Edward gasp and mutter something about were leaving now.

"We have to go" he rushed while packing our bags.

"I know, they're pregnant." He stopped and looked at me.

"They're what?" he asked shocked.

"Pregnant but I wanted to surprise them now let s go common." I said while helping him pack.

"No Bella you go wait in the boat, I don't want you or the little one to have to worry" I giggled, _my perfect gentleman._

We took the boat to the mainland and flew back to forks on the earliest flight we could get; I couldn't help but think how wonderful Edward was with the baby even though it won't be coming for another few months. He always made sure I was comfortable or if I needed anything to eat but I said no and told him to just relax, after and hour of that he did. When we got to the airport I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Emmett's face, he wasn't smiling he looked like death.

"Emmett are you okay?" I asked him while holding his hand.

"I'm just worried, common I want to get back to Rosie, Carlisle and jasper where brave enough to stay home and help the 3 of them cry." I winced when he spoke with such a depressed voice.

We reached the house in record time and I heard all the girls sobbing and Carlisle and jasper trying to calm them down saying everything is fine and that it's nothing bad, Emmett ran strait through the door and to rose. I looked in the room and gasped, all the girls looked a mess. I broke down sobbing saying its all my fault, I should have told them then they wouldn't be hurting. I felt them all wrap their arms around me and tell me that it's not my fault.

"But it is my fault, I'm the ones who made us pregnant" I cried harder and everything stopped, the girls weren't crying, breathing or moving.

"W-w-what? Are you playing a joke on us Bella?" Rosalie asked a little angry and I shook my head no.

"I wanted to surprise you, I knew you all wanted little children so did I. I never told you the whole truth about what I could do, I could let you bare children too." I cried. "You met Gianna's daughter Tally at the wedding. I'm sorry." I cried out and they all hugged me.

"We're going to be mothers?" Esme asked softly, I sniffed and nodded.

"Ooo I get to by all colours of baby clothes now" Alice squealed.

"Blue and pink Alice" I whispered softly and they looked at me.

"You know what the sexes of our babies are?" Alice whispered and I nodded.

"Can you tell us?" I nodded again.

"Alice you'll have a boy, he will look like jasper as a baby but as he grows he will look more like Alice and jasper." I said looking at Alice who was smiling brightly while rubbing her stomach.

"Rosalie you're going to have the most beautiful girl in the world, Emmett's dimples and baby face but your beauty." She was beaming up at Emmett who was still locked into place by shock.

"And me Bella?" I looked at the hurt on Esme's face and gave her a small smile.

"A boy Esme, a little boy who will look like Jackson, but more you and Carlisle then that horrid other husband." I scrunched my nose up in disgust, I remember Esme telling what he did to her and I hated him.

"What about yo dear?" she asked.

"A baby girl, I already have a name want to know?" I asked her with a big smile and she nodded.

"Esyme Quorra-Rosalia Volturi Cullen, Esyme is both yours and Didyme's names together pronounced Essie-may and Quorra-Rosalia means Heart-Melody." Esme was tearing up and she came over and hugged me close thanking me for including her in the name.

**~XxX~XxX~**

It's been two months since Rose, Jane, Esme, Alice and I have been pregnant and yesterday was the day Charlotte had their twins. A Boy and a girl, they where so beautiful Isabella Whitlock and Kaden Whitlock, when they told us the names both Jasper and I cracked up.

"Bella why do I detect amusement?" jasper asked with a raised eyebrow and I giggled.

"Just thinking about the two little Whitlock's, Major." I giggled again as jasper shot me a glare and went back to rubbing Alice's feet. I suddenly felt a strong kick in my ribs, my hands instantly went to my stomach and me gasping in pain.

"Owe" I cried as they kicked again, Edward was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked as looked at where my hands were, something was terribly wrong and I could feel that.

"I need my daddy" I started to panic as I felt two more kicks that made me fall to the ground off the chair.

"NOW!!! I NEED HIM NOW!!" I screamed as Edward ran off to find a phone, I need my father and my uncles, something isn't right. My baby kicked harder and I felt a snap, I looked down in shock and saw one of my ribs were broken.

I felt a sudden whoosh and I was no longer in the Cullen household, I looked up and saw dream with a horrified look and my father with one of pain and shock, I reached my hand up shakily and cried out to him.

"Something's wrong with my baby, it's kicking too hard and it broke a rib." I said while gasping for air, I was faintly aware of my uncle ordering for everyone to leave and told dream to bring the Cullen's here before she goes back to La Push.

"Bella, explain what happened to us." I heard my uncle's worried tone.

"I was joking with jasper then I felt a really painful kick, then another, then another followed by a crack." I said gasping still; I didn't miss the glances between my father and uncles.

"Isabella, you're having your baby now." I felt my eyes widened and the tears fall down my cheek, my baby was going to be born a vampire.

"Get it out" I screamed as I felt my spine break and I had no use of my legs, I couldn't turn vampire or my baby would probably get hurt.

"Carlisle is coming now baby, don't worry okay, daddy's here" I felt father wrap me up in his arms as I cried till my second family got here, about ten minutes later they all came barging through the door with worry stricken faces.

"Bella we thought you disappeared, once you were in the lounge room with us screaming in pain and then whoosh you were gone." Alice all but screamed, I gave her a pained smile and she looked in shock.

"What's happening?"

"Apparently Bella is giving birth to her baby 2 months early, someone go fetch Jane and the others." I heard my uncle explain and then yell, I saw Demetri come in look at me and run off in a hurry, seconds later Felix came in with a very worried Jane, Heidi, Gianna and Tally. When Gianna saw me she gasped and came strait to my side with a worried expression.

"You're having the baby aren't you?" I just nodded and she smiled.

"I know it's painful, it may seem like a vampire but believe me it's not. Remember when tally was born?" I nodded while gasping still "she broke three ribs and my hip." She giggled as tally paled three shades, I couldn't help the giggle escape my lips.

"That's right Tally was a month early too, I remember now. She was early because she had a power, mine must be like that as well so Alice's, Rosalie's and Janes will be coming soon as well" I giggled as Alice almost fainted.

"You mean this is the pain we are going to get before their born?" Esme whispered and I shook my head no.

"Your's wont but Rose's, Alice, Jane and mine are." I stated and everyone looked at me confused.

"Why rose?" I sighed and looked at Emmett.

"Because you're baby will have your strength Emmett." I giggled as a smile lit up his face.

That's when I felt it, the strongest kick I have ever felt and I screamed at the impact. I faintly heard Carlisle tell everyone but Edward, my uncles, Gianna and my aunts to leave so I could deliver the baby. I did everything Carlisle told me to do, when he told me to push I pushed and when he chuckled and told me to breathe I blushed but breathed. Finally after several hours of birth giving the most beautiful noise filled the room… the cry of my daughter…

"Would you like to meet you're daughter Bella?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped my daughter up in a pink blanket, _where did he get that and when? _I nodded eagerly as he placed my bundle of joy in my hands. She was beautiful she had my brown curly hair, Edwards chiselled jaw my soft cheekbones but what amazed me the most were her eyes. They looked like a leaf in autumn, green, yellow-brown and a little bit of red, they where gorgeous and the symbol of her power, nature.

"Well I know her power is to influence nature, but that might not be it." I said and everyone gasped.

"How do you know that daughter?" Father asked and I giggled.

"Would you like to see your granddaughter?" I asked him, he nodded and I saw Edward run to his side as I passed over my dear Esyme.

"Look at her eyes; they're like the eyes of leaves in the fall." Edward whispered in awe.

"Hello little Esyme, Tesoro mio" I smiled at my father with awe and love.

"Ti voglio bene padre" I whispered to him, he whipped his head around as did everyone else.

"Ti voglio bene anch'io Figlia" I smiled and snuggled into my father's chest looking at my daughter.

"Don't we get to see our niece?" boomed Emmett and Caius in unison, I giggled as father sighed.

"No Uncle you may not have my daughter to be part of your guard." I stated to him when I saw the glint in his eye every time he wants get someone to join our guard or how I see it family.

"You know me too well my little one, but the thought only crossed my mind. She is a beautiful one and look at her eyes they're beautiful just like her mothers" he praised and I giggled as my father bit back a laugh.

"Stop hogging my niece brother, I want to see the little bundle of joy as do our wives and the Cullen's." Uncle Caius demanded as uncle Aro handed her over to him carefully.

I watched everyone who is close to me look at my daughter with adoration and love; they all complimented on her eyes and said that her smile could make anyone feel happy. But to me I have realised that if you where in a metre of her she would make anyone happy, that's when a little light went of in my head. This is why mother left me in my dreams; she is now part of my daughter. Her smile, her little laugh and the aura of happiness she has flowing around her. I felt the tears prick my eyes and a sob escape my throat.

"Love, what is the matter?" I heard Edward whisper as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"She has mothers power…" I choked out and I felt my father stiffen.

"What do you mean daughter?" I knew he forced the words out and I sniffed.

"Mother had an aura of happiness, so does Esyme. I never understood why mother left my dreams at night until now; she was reborn in my daughter. Haven't you seen it? Her laugh, the happiness she gives people and the smile there the same as mine and mothers." I sobbed into father's chest as everyone gasped.

"It's okay my dear, at least you're mother will still be with us through Esyme." My father whispered, I didn't want to leave my father now.

"Uncles do you have any business in the next couple of weeks, or months?" I whispered never removing my head from father's chest.

"No dear we don't not for the next couple of weeks but it depends on what happens then why do you ask?" I smiled at my father who knew what I would ask.

"Carlisle are we able to stay here till you're baby is born? I wish to stay with daddy and my family for a while." I gave him my puppy dog look and he agreed without hesitation, I will have to do something for Carlisle.

"Father would it be okay if I take a walk with Esyme and Carlisle for a little bit?" I asked and he gave me a smile with a nod.

I grabbed my daughter from Rosalie who had love written over her face and a smile, I giggled and walked carefully and swiftly over to where Carlisle was and monitored for him to follow me. I looked at my daughter and kissed her forehead and passed her to Edward while I walked with Carlisle to the secret garden were we first me. Carlisle looked around as we walked through deserted and decaying walls, I stopped at the two large wooded doors and looked at my mentor, confusion, curiosity and familiarity crossed his face.

"You know I haven't been here since you left." I whispered and I saw recognition and sadness cross his face, I sighed and pushed open the doors and gasped.

My garden was now covered in weeds and the trees where dead as was the grass which came up to my waist. It lost its beauty, I could hardly see the rock that sit in the middle of the garden and faintly hear the sound of running water of the little river the flowed slowly next to it.

"The garden has lost its magical feel to it." I heard Carlisle whisper.

"I remember when I first saw you Bella and this place; I remember it all to well."

**Carlisle POV**

We were walking down familiar corridors but I couldn't recall where I have seen them from, by the looks of them no one has entered this part of the castle in a very long time. After a while we came to a stop in front of two old wooden doors, I saw out of the corner of my eyes I saw my daughter look at me and in the first time in many years I saw something no father should see. Suffering and age. My little angel didn't have her innocence and youth in her anymore, she has seen too much in her millennia and it has taken a toll on her.

"You know I haven't been here since you left." She whispered and flashes of me walking down sunlit corridors seeing people laughing and playing came to my mind. Then the memory of when I first saw these doors flashed in my eyes, it was the first day I ever saw Isabella. But now the garden that had the magical feel to it was gone, it had the feel of loneliness and suffering.

"The garden has lost its magical feel to it." I whispered as I looked at the over long dry dead grass and the trees where now broken and dead, the stream that flowed near the sitting rock was hardly noticeable only a trickle of water that flowed. "I remember when I first saw you Bella and this place; I remember it all to well."

_Flashback, _

"_Ah Carlisle Cullen how pleasurable is it to meet you, I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus." I bowed to the vampire kings and they laughed. _

"_No need to bow child, but I must ask why are your eyes gold?" I heard the one I know as Caius asks._

"_I feed off the blood of animals then humans." I simple stated and they gasped. _

"_Why not go on the traditional diet?" Marcus asked sounding confused yet surprised, I could see hurt in his eyes as he looked at me and the door. _

"_I wish to keep some sort of my humanity and human blood just has no appeal to me." I stated and the nodded. _

"_May I touch your hand?" Aro asked eagerly, I couldn't help but feel confused. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Oh sorry dear friend you see, I have the power to read your mind and everything you have ever thought by the mere touch. My brother Marcus here –do not frown at our guest brother- can read bonds between people." I looked somewhat shocked yet confused as to why Marcus was frowning at me. I placed my hand into Aro's and watched my life flash before me. _

"_Ah, I see why you frown brother." I was confused yet kept my mouth shut. "I need to discuss things with my brothers, feel free to wander the grounds." _

_I nodded and left the thrown room as I heard the three brother's whisper about my relationship with somebody and that she was my creator, I was confused and kept wondering who this 'she' was. I ignored the many questions and found myself walking down many sunlit corridors with the guard laughing and smiling as they walked. That's when I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard so I followed it, I found myself in front of slightly open wooden doors and knew the reason why everyone was happy as they passed. _

_When I opened them wider and stepped in the room I was amazed, it wasn't a mere room but a garden that had a magical feel to it, I smiled and breathed in the beauty of the place from the lush green grass to the tall willow trees that danced in the wind that magically appeared. Then I laid my eyes on a little girl who was humming to the tune she was playing on her violin, I stood there and listened to the tune in awe and shock. When the tune stopped and the figure turned around I saw a little girl who was beautiful and instantly I knew I would have a friend and maybe someone I could call daughter. _

_End flashback, _

"Yes I remember that day too well carly, you fell of the rock after I told you how old I was" she giggled.

"That was not funny; if I was human I would have had a heart attack. That and you where Marcus's daughter." I sighed with a smile and ran my hand threw my hair.

"Now dad shall we fix our little magical place up?" I looked at her in shock as she called me dad, I knew Marcus will always be her father and I could never replace that but for her to call me dad brought a smile to my face.

"Alright Bella, what do you want me to do?" she smiled sheepishly and told me to pick up the fallen willow branches. As I did I felt the wind pick up and the grass seem to shrink back to ankle height and have its natural lush green colour come back. I stood in awe as I watched my daughter dance as the leaves flow around, if you looked carefully you could have sworn that the leaves where dancing with her.

"There the grass and the leaves are back, now the stream." She smiled as the water started to pick up and turn into the magical clear flowing water it once was instead of the murky green.

"What about the light and trees belly?" I asked as the wind picked up and the ground begin to shake, I watch in wonder as the roof which was made of mud broke apart and been place into the small garden beds that circled the room with lively looking wildflowers and now youth looking willows.

"I thought you could only control elements not nature." I asked bewildered as she giggled.

"Carlisle I can control life remember?" the way she said it made me feel a bit stupid, I did forget that she could control life.

"Where still missing something aren't we?" she asked as she plopped down onto the sitting rock.

"We're still missing the magic, the garden doesn't sing anymore" I whispered and the light in her eyes came back as she pulled out her phone.

"_Hello?" _a gruff voice said, ah Seth Clearwater.

"Hello son, I was wondering if your better half was there." Bella giggled as I smiled in amazement and awe.

"_Oh hello Bella, y-yes dream is here- DREAM PHONE" _I heard Seth yell followed by another round of giggles.

"_No need to yell Seth, part vampire sweetie. Who's on the phone for me?" _I could hear dreams carefree voice chime in and I suppressed a laugh._ "Em, you're mother known as Bella" he stuttered and dream gasped. _

"_Mistress Isabella I'm sorry from keeping you. Is there something you needed?" _I saw Bella frown as dream called her mistress Isabella.

"Dream what have you done now to call me Mistress Isabella? You have always called me mom unless you where in trouble?" I heard confusion in her voice and worry, but I couldn't miss the gulp on the other end.

"_Seth proposed mother." _She whispered and Bella squealed.

"Right well, tell him he should have asked me first but I give my blessing. Now I have a favour to ask and some good news." I couldn't help but smile as I watched the little girl who I met 300 plus years ago came back.

"I want you to teleport to the garden with my violin please, I am in Volterra and I want you to inform the pack that Esyme has been born".

When Bella told us what she was naming her child I was both stunned and happy, it brought a smile to my wife's face and I was even happier that she let my wife and daughters bare a child. I was aware that Bella had put the phone away and waited for dream to teleport to the garden.

"Here mom, I found it in Emmett's room under some… very… inappropriate magazines." I saw the faint blush come to her cheeks and my daughter growl loud and yelled towards the tower. This even shocked me that she held so much venom in her words.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FIND THAT MY VIOLIN HAS ONE SCRATCH ON IT I WILL INSITIGRATE YOUR JEEP AND HIDE YOUR MANLYHOOD ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE WORLD IN THE DEEP PITS OF HELL!" I sat their wide-eyed staring at my daughter as did dream who looked taken back but Isabella's outburst, I was faintly aware of everyone come in the garden staring at Bella who was opening her case to the violin, I jumped out the way when I saw that the strings where broken and the bow have finger dents on the end.

"You broke my violin." Her voice sent chills even down my spine as she said it, it was calm but it was innocent, the voice I knew too well as she was angry.

**Jasper POV**

"now we must arrange roo-" my head shot up and gasped as I felt the wave of rage hit me and bring me to my knees, this was not good who ever pissed Bella off better run and far. Poor Carlisle.

"Jasper what's wrong?" my darling wife asked.

"I suggest who ever pissed Bella off run and run now. I just coped a huge wave of infuriating rage hit me." I said and all of the volturi looked at each other and stood.

"What direction did it come from?" Marcus asked and I pointed towards the deserted part of the castle.

"She's in the garden? She hasn't been there since Carlisle left." Aro whispered, I saw everyone look at him in shock, I felt another burst of anger and took off towards it, I was faintly aware of everyone following me until we heard her scream in rage.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FIND THAT MY VIOLIN HAS ONE SCRATCH ON IT I WILL INSITIGRATE YOUR JEEP AND HIDE YOUR MANLYHOOD ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE WORLD IN THE DEEP PITS OF HELL!" we all stopped dead in our tracks at the wooden doors which lead into a magical garden, everyone was staring wide-eyed at other Emmett or Bella.

"Shit, Emmett she warned you after you broke the other one." I whispered and Caius shot him a look of worry.

"I hope you can run fast boy that was Didyme's." he whispered and I saw Carlisle jump back with fear over to the other side of the garden.

"You broke my violin." I shivered at that voice; it was the voice she used in destruction, sweet and innocent. I backed up in fear and Emmett boomed out in laughter.

"Dude you're the god of war and you're afraid of Bella?" everyone shot him a look that said 'if you values your life shut up!' look.

"This was Didyme's Emmett, this was my mothers and you wrecked it." Her head spun around and I backed up further, I watched everyone but Alice, Esme, rose and Emmett follow my steps. I hurriedly pulled the girls until they were behind me.

"Jasper what's wrong? It's just Bella she wont hurt Emmett." Rosalie whispered.

"Look at here eyes rose." I stated and I heard everyone in my family gasp, the where black but they looked like fire as well.

"Lil sis, please I'm sorry…" Emmett pleaded and bells eyes hardened. This wasn't Bella this was the angel for destruction.

"I'm no longer you're little sister Emmett." I heard everyone gasp and Emmett chock out a sob. "Leave I wish to be alone with Carlisle as I originally intended" we all nodded and ran back the way we came, I felt a wave of amusement roll off Bella and I knew this was Emmett's punishment boy will he get a surprise.

"I fucked up big time didn't I?" Emmett finally broke down sobbing, I did feel bad but Emmett needs to learn a lesson and I know it will be Bella who teaches it to him. But boy did she have us fooled; I walked over to Aro and quickly touched his hand. I saw the smile on his face and hurry off dragging his brothers.

_She is alright Edward; it is a lesson for Emmett. Go spend time with your daughter I had a feeling that is why Bella left her with you. _I thought to my brother who sighed in relief and walked to Bella's room.

**Bella POV**

When I knew everyone was out of hearing range I cracked up laughing, then stopped when I heard Emmett's cry of pain.

"You know now I think about it I do feel guilty about teaching Emmett a lesson." I said while opening the secret compartment that held my original bow and replaced the strings with the old ones.

"You scared me there Bella and I have to admit that was a good lesson. I have a feeling Emmett won't act up for a while until you forgive him." I smiled at an amused Carlisle and giggled.

"Now was this the magic you said we where missing?" I started to play the song I played when I first met Carlisle on my violin and I felt the wind pick up and dance around us and thought the trees to make them seem like they were singing along with us.

"There it is the magic. You know Bella I don't think that the garden was magical, I realised that it was you who brought the magic to the garden." My mentor whispered as he looked around the garden with a smile.

"I love you dad, ever since you came here I thought of you as my mentor, best friend and a second fatherly figure. I'm glad I have finally found you again and not mad that I hid who I was from you, it killed me the day you broke down in sobs on my birthday." I whispered and played a smooth and slow song on my violin that was slightly sad.

"As I too Bella, please I forgave you before you came back to me. I had a feeling it was you but I wasn't quite sure but none the less I was never mad at you." He kissed my head as I still played.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you" I whispered to him and he shot me a look of confusion.

"For what dear?"

"For being like a father to me, for protecting me from James and Victoria, for just being there for me when I needed you many years ago." I whispered as I stopped playing.

"It is I who need to be saying thank you. Without you Bella I wouldn't have become a doctor, I wouldn't have saved Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and I wouldn't have an amazing daughter like you and a family who loves me and bundles of joy on their way." I smiled at my father figure and snuggled into his embrace just sitting there comfortable in silence.

Until Jane and Alice scream out.

* * *

**A/n: alright so there were some Emmett lessons, a little bit of Carlisle and Bella bonding time and a cliffy. I know it is a bit short but I ran out of things to put into this chapter, but I want to have a vote. **

**Why do you think Jane and Alice screamed?**

**a) Because they saw something in a fashion magazine?**

**b) Because they are having their babies now? **

**c) Or something else entirely (must give what this something else is.)**

**Please Review**

**Saintxx**


	9. Finally Complete

****

A/N: #$!# I was half way through this chapter, and now i forgot most of it so it will be MUCH shorter then normal and it was THE BEST one so far also the last of this story sorry :( and I have to say I will not be writing a sequel for this story :( but a midquel hehe middle of sequel/prequel anyway it be of jaspers and Bella's time together ect ect.

**So anyway enjoy this last chapter and I am sorry if it is not what you had expected and maybe short but I want this over and done with so I can start my sequel for Australia and finish off Angelus Mortis. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_As I too Bella, please I forgave you before you came back to me. I had a feeling it was you but I wasn't quite sure but none the less I was never mad at you." He kissed my head as I still played. _

"_Carlisle?" _

"_Yes Bella?" _

"_Thank you" I whispered to him and he shot me a look of confusion._

"_For what dear?" _

"_For being like a father to me, for protecting me from James and Victoria, for just being there for me when I needed you many years ago." I whispered as I stopped playing. _

"_It is I who need to be saying thank you. Without you Bella I wouldn't have become a doctor, I wouldn't have saved Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and I wouldn't have an amazing daughter like you and a family who loves me and bundles of joy on their way." I smiled at my father figure and snuggled into his embrace just sitting there comfortable in silence. _

_Until Jane and Alice scream out. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I ran as fast as I could towards the tower with Carlisle and I swear that the stupid little light bulb that sits above my head went off and screamed at me with the fact I have a power to use the wind to push me faster, I mentally slapped myself as I grabbed my second fathers hand and suddenly sped up as the wind flowed under my feet a second later we were in the room Alice was in with Jane. I giggled as Carlisle looked at me with bewilderment and Alice look at me in awe as Jane giggled.

I sighed in relief as they were both reading baby fashion magazines and the scream was nor one of fright or pain but of excitement, god if I wasn't immortal I swear my heart would of stop.

Alice let out a cry of pain and I faced Carlisle quickly, "Carlisle go to Alice now she is about to have the baby" I finished and quickly told Alice I was going to get her husband and she gave me a thankful look before letting out another scream.

I let out my shield and felt jaspers presence along with my mother, sister and Emmett in the game room oblivious of Alice being in labour. I hissed in stress and fury over their stupidity sometimes and ran fast to the game room, to their luck though I couldn't hear Alice's cry of pain but not to their luck as no one saw me teleport in. Esme and Rosalie were on the couch in the far back corner with baby name books as Emmett and jasper where playing Halo, I walked silently over to them and bent right down next to their ear before yelling.

"YOU TWO HAVE SOME NERVE, PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WHILE Alice IS IN LABOR. I FOR ONE AM DISGRACED." I hissed, _wow I need to take a chill pill, wait I think this is just hormones from pregnancy. _

The boys jumped off but jasper was half way out the door before I opened my mouth, I smirked such a good husband. Emmett has a shocked and confused face but I'm still mad and he still needs to learn a lesson so I ignored him, I ran over to the girls who were trying to get off the couch and with a smile I picked them up and carried them carefully but quickly to the room Alice was in.

After a few more screams from Alice then a fluttering heart started to fill the room followed by a baby's laughter, I saw the pride well up on jaspers and Alice's face as Carlisle handed Alice her beautiful baby boy, he had a mob of honey blonde hair on his head and piercing blue eyes. He had Alice's and jaspers eyes, sweet loving blue eyes, _yes I did my research thanks to father and uncle Aro I found out who her creator was and how he got killed by James as well and Alice's history._

"He has his mother's and father's eyes" I whispered and everyone looked at me shocked, but jasper with awe at his son and Alice with tears in her eyes.

"Have you got a name for your son?" I heard my darling husband ask as he came up next to me with a sleeping Esyme in his arms.

"Ayden, but it seems to be missing something" Alice whispered who looked up to jasper with a sad smile.

"How about… Ayden Charles?" I grimaced as I spoke of my true human fathers name but it was her creators name to "Charles was the name of your creator Alice, I do believe James killed him and that I am sorry" I smiled at her and a smile plastered on her face grew.

"I like it, Ayden Charles Cullen Whitlock" Alice whispered and Jasper stat frozen looking at Alice in shock. I believe that Alice never wanted to have jasper's last name stating that she will always be a Cullen no matter what, suddenly joy and calm filled the room as Ayden squealed in delight as he played with his mothers hair and everyone looked at him in shock as I laughed.

"I do believe your little miracle Alice and jasper has both your powers, but at the moment he can only spread calm and joy until he is old enough to control his powers, he's going to be handsome." I said with a smile and I heard my father chuckle.

"And I do believe he is going to be my grandchild's sole mate when they become of age." I looked at him dumbfounded but still yet happy at the fact my daughter will have a gentleman of a mate.

"We'll just great" I heard my husband mutter and I giggled.

"We will leave you two to have some alone time with your son guys, common Edward lets go to the garden." I smiled as I lead my husband out the door but stopped and faced Jane.

"Oh Jane aunty Athenodora said you will have a boy" I couldn't help but sigh at this. "So be prepared to have another little Felix" I gave her a small smile as she groaned with an awkward proud smile on her face.

As I led Edward down the old corridors that have diminished over the years as to being abandoned I couldn't help but look at the beauty of him with our daughter curled in his arm with one tiny hand clinging to his shirt tightly. He was amazing, such a wonderful person and I can't wait to see what the future holds us.

As I reached the old wooden doors and opened them revealing my beautiful garden just as my beautiful baby awoken from her slumber, I heard my Edward gasp at its beauty and Esyme squeal as a butterfly flew past her and back out the door, I smiled at my daughter as her eyes filled with wonder and joy and placed her on the ground to wander my haven as I sat on the rock with Edward like I did Carlisle a centuries ago.

"So this is the garden Carlisle met you in?" Edward's voice with curiosity yet wonder as his eyes roamed the garden.

"Yes it is, it's a magical place and my little slice of haven I had made when I was bored." I said with a smile watching my daughter. As I did I gasped as my little miracle started giggling and flowers grew to where he hands once laid as she clapped.

"Edward…" I whispered and pointed to our daughter who made more flowers around the place, we watched in wonder as a look of concentration crossed our daughters face and a little tree shrub popped up revealing a bright shiny apple on a little branch, I fell off the rock as she squealed and tried to take a bight of the red object.

"FATHER, EVERYONE COME QUICK" I hollered still staring at my daughter from the spot on the ground, she looked confused and a little angry as she couldn't bite the apple and I giggled at her attempt but felt proud that she was stubborn like me and wouldn't give up. I heard everyone approach and gasp as they saw Esyme with the shiny red object.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked along with a few others.

"She made an a little apple tree and that be an apple." Edward said still in shock, I couldn't help but gape like a fish as my daughter huffed and threw the apple to the ground.

"She made an apple shrub?" my uncles asked bewildered and I faintly heard my husband nod.

"Is Bella okay why is she on the ground." I heard father asked.

"She saw the growth first hand and when she saw the apple she fell off the rock." Edward murmured I could feel everyone's gaze at me but I was still looking at Esyme with shock and pride.

My daughter was my little miracle.

**~XxX~XxX~**

Another month has passed and Jane had her baby boy, Damian was his name and to aunt Athenodora's vision the boy indeed was like his father and we were all relived the boy didn't have Janes talent but Felix's brute strength and probably fighting skill.

Rose also had her baby girl Vera Bell McCarty Hale, she was gorgeous and very rose and Emmett, Rosalie was filled with joy as Vera had Emmett's dimples, her hazel green eyes and Emmett's black hair but it had blonde through it and slight wave. We all agreed Vera is going to be a heartbreaker when she reaches of age.

And Esme my caring mother is due anytime soon, we feared at one point when we heard the heartbeat stop for a while and had lost the amazing boy that grew inside Esme. Esme was going to call him Jackson after her son while she was human in memory of him and she cried for an hour in my arms saying she didn't deserve a little miracle that she has done something wrong to not deserve one, I heard everyone gasp around the halls and rooms as they heard. Everyone loves Esme here she was a mother to all even when she has one on the way she loves everyone its in her caring nature to love, but then the heart started beating again and all was well again but I could still see the anguish in Esme's eyes today as she sits before me.

"Esme he cannot die while I am here, when Jackson is born nothing will happen he can't even get sick and he will be healthy as a horse mom." I gave her a reassuring smile and then I saw the pain on her face as she screamed while clutching her stomach, I raced to her side and clutched her hand as everyone rushed in the room.

"It's okay Esme, I know it hurts but it's all in the process of having your little boy again." She smiled at me while holding back a scream.

"Sweetheart I need you to push now." Carlisle told her soothingly as he rubbed her leg in a loving gesture, I smiled as she nodded and pushed when Carlisle told her to and breathed when necessary, I knew it hurt her more because she's human at the moment but it was necessary.

After a while Esme stoped screaming as a cry filled the air followed by gasps, I rushed to my second fathers side and saw why everyone was gasping Jackson had Esme's caramel hair and Carlisle's features but his eyes where a bright topaz colour, Which meant he was born vampire.

"I guess that's why the heart stopped…" I trailed off, this has only happened once and that was with my friend in the Australian coven many years ago, yet the eyes were red. We ended up destroying the child after it had attacked its own mother and many humans, I let her bare another and was please it had the same result. Born a vampire. But it was gold eyes and had a remarkable power and restraint, such a peaceful child Susie is.

"Remarkable…"

"So astounding"

"Stunning"

"Vampire?"

People muttered and everyone looked at me for an explanation seeing the thoughtful look on my face.

"Well Carlisle it seems we have another vegetarian vampire in our family. You don't need to worry, the restraint is like yours and I believe he will have a special power deciding on what he wants it to be, but I have a theory" I mumbled. "May I?" I held out my hands and he passed his newborn son into my arms carefully, I looked at Esme to see if she approves and I wrapped my mental and physical shield around us as she gave me a smile and a nod.

"Hello little one" I cooed and Jackson squealed with delight, he can understand.

"I'm your sister Bella, now I need your help. Will you help me jack?" I asked sweetly and he clapped while giving me a smile. I watched as everyone looked at us with curiousness and shock.

"Now I need you to concentrate and clap when you feel something different okay?" I asked and he scrunched up his cute button nosed then clapped, good he can feel it, I looked at the guard and my family.

"Someone other then the mother's maybe Felix touch my shield." I said smiling and Felix being an idiot touched my shield and yelped when he got sent back 5 feet (my doing) shaking his hand mumbling about it shocking him as well (Jackson).

"What was that Bella?" Esme asked in shock.

"Oh there is a coven in Australia who had a baby girl like Jackson born too a vegetarian vampire like her family, she was such a peaceful child and well restrained on bloodlust. She has the power to shock some one like Kate but in small waves, and I do believe that Jackson here can do the same thing but I have a feeling he can create orbs of sparks." I said with a smile and everyone was shocked but Esme and Carlisle where proud.

**~XxX~XxX~**

It's been a year now and our children have started talking even thought they are one, they will grow like humans but have the brain function of a vampire, everyone was seated in the training room watching the children play, Vera and Damian kept picking up heavy objects and throwing them at Jackson who made them explode while Esyme and Ayden watched them and sometimes sneak attack them with their power.

Everything is peaceful in Volterra as we decided to live here for a few years until the children where old enough, jasper and I have also recently spoken to charlotte and peter apparently Isabella is exactly like peter which is a worry and Kaden was exactly like charlotte and a mommy's boy. They didn't have powers but they didn't mind, to them they were perfect little miracles, also my darling daughter and son have gotten married and have a family on the way, I'm so proud of my two little tiger twins and the pack.

My family is finally complete.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this is so short guys but there isn't really anything left to this story but to sum up who's who and what power ECT and what happened to the tiger twins and peter and charlotte. **

**But anyways I hope you all like this story and I thank you for staying with me over these few months I have written in. :)**

**Oh Btw the poll has closed and my new penname is Darkend_Sun thank you guys for voting. **

**Saintxx**


	10. ReWrite

**A/N: This story is now being re-written by WhiteWolfLegend... The Immortal Life of Isabella Marie Swan Volturi... It will be a Jasper/Bella Story**


	11. PDF

**A/N: So I now have this story on PDF if anyone wants it... fallingstarsaroundme(at)hotmail(dot)com is my email.. Its also my new Penn.. **


End file.
